When Leaves Fall
by Prosthetic Forehead
Summary: Disaster. Calamity. Naruto has seen it all. Now, he is in the past. To the day when it all began. Can he prevent the destruction of his homeland, while keeping his identity and his sensitive plans a secret? Can he return home? Or has he failed once again?
1. Lies

He looked like mirage in the distance - the setting sun obfuscating his glowing orange form. The shadows danced under his eyes, wild blonde hair heavy on his sweaty face. He wore a tightly-knit orange gi, wound left over right on his breast, a sweat-drenched black belt wrapped tight around his narrow waist. Open-toed sandals covered his feet, loose socks climbing to his shins, looser orange wind pants cinching at his ankles, billowing as he walked along the twinkling road.

And at a distance, he was certainly a man.

At a distance, his form was rigid, balanced, swaying from left to right with a confident, if exhausted swagger.

But as he approached, it was clear to any passerby, the stranger was almost a boy. An adolescent perhaps, he could have been fifteen or more, but his rounded cheeks made him seem like a child. And when he was met with strange looks by other passing travellers, he would smile carefree like a child. It was a good act.

He was walking down an old road, once popular for travel... until the war erupted. Now, it was desolate. In disrepair, there were blockages of abandoned carts, deep gash-like pits, and steep hills made from land-slides. His destination? Kumo. There wasn't a particular reason for it - he was just trying to move. For all his outward smiles, he could never settle down. An anxious twist in his belly. Thoughts would shift towards home... a home he no longer had. Then, his thoughts would shift to the looming danger. It was like he was marked by a wrathful god - cursed to misery forever. But he knew better - it was his tenant. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. That was the source of all his suffering. The reason why Konoha was overrun. The reason why he was hunted.

It was a blessing then, that he felt something. Disrupting his already homeward thoughts, his blue eyes snapped into focus, the blurry distance becoming clear. All around were stiff, barren trees. Wild brown grasses drooped from exhaustion like him.

A woman said, "Surrender your belongings."

She was tall and fit, her once-pretty, oval face decorated with nasty gashes and clefts. Her wide green eyes bore into the traveller's, who actually laughed, a wide smile gracing his dry, cracked lips. He stopped in the middle of the road, making a relaxed stance - feet shoulder-width apart.

"You see this thing over my shoulder?" he said hefting a tiny sack, the cords between his fingers, "I have four mouth-fulls of rice, a half-eaten rabbit carcass, a rusty dull kunai, some thread and needle, and a grass-stained blanket." He stuck out his tongue, petulantly smiling as he chimed, "Just let me pass."

Oh, he had a little more than that. An old foul-smelling canister of black ink and a brush made from fine horse hairs as well as several important scrolls he could not afford to give up. One that would probably secure his entry into Cloud without shackles.

Flanking the woman were two nuke-nin. The left was a scrawny man from Kusa, hands in his pockets, a wide hat tipped forward, hiding his face. He could tell by the way his baggy leather pants drooped on his bony hips, that he was weighed down to the ankles in weapons. Probably an expert on throwing pointy things. On her right was a much heftier man, his wide shoulders supporting a blade as long and nearly as thick as his right arm. The blade was dull and well-worn, a wooden handle clenched tight in his hand, but he no doubted it could still cleave things through. Around his unarmed hand, tightly fastened like a pair of brass knuckles, was a well-dented Kiri forehead protector.

His tone was friendly enough. Smiles graced the highwaymen. But they weren't the kind he wanted to see.

"If you would leave that pack on the ground there. Right where you're standing, you can walk right past us." The woman said confidently.

When the blonde didn't move an inch, instead standing, keeping his gaze with the woman, studying her matted, stringy brown hair, her two entourages took more offensive stances. The lanky kid pulled his hands from his pockets, throwing stars stuffed in between his knuckles. The other swung his foot back and hefted his blade about like it was a toy, licking his lips.

She began to threaten, "There are more of us-"

"Yes, I know." The traveller said, "Two in the tree eighty degrees from my left-" he pointed perfectly into the towering mass of rotten bark, "Three behind a rock, over there." He said pointing directly to his right, "You hid well. Not that I would have stopped going down this road." He cleared his throat, "Your arrival is no surprise to me." He sighed, "I am in no mood to fight... I... am exhausted. But... I could kill you all if you made me."

The way they moved, he considered that some were high to low-genin, perhaps a few low chuunin, in skill. Dangerous enough to reconsider plowing through them and let them give chase. He could kill them, he did know that much at least. Still, he was exhausted and hurting. And even if he weren't, he never liked chancing fights if he could afford to talk them through.

The Kusa nin scoffed impatiently, throwing one of his stars with a flick of his wrist.

The orange-gi-clad teen didn't move even slightly. The star buzzed right past his ear, not even nicking him.

The woman's lips sagged deep at his stance. She hesitated for a moment, studying him more closely before deciding, "Kill him- Yori, Zunke. We'll roast him tonight for supper."

Her charges moved with alacrity on each side of him, but the stranger's blue eyes followed them carefully, unmoving. The Kusa-nin known as Yori hurled a sea of twinkling blades against him while his ally prepared to leap forward.

With no way to deflect the whirling blades, he swiped twice at the air with his free hand, splayed like a claw, he created an x-shaped gust of wind and then twisted to the right - a vortex of wind flowing from the gestures; streaming half of the shuriken into the sword-bearing brute. Zunke let out a startled yelp and flicked his heavy cleaver with surprising speed, parrying most of the tiny blades, a few still managing to nick him on his bared arms and shoulders, leaving shallow cuts, tears of blood weeping from them.

"Yori!" Zunke shouted in annoyance, his voice more full of surprise than anger. Yori bore a shocked expression. Seeing all this, the five reinforcements came out from hiding, dropping from trees and running from the dead fields.

He could have counter-attacked there, ending the battle, but fatigue shown clearly on his face, sweat dripping like Zunke's blood. Moving from his entrenched spot would escalate the fight. He had the upper hand defending, even if action was faster than reaction. Shrewdly, he deduced that attacking would leave him open to even the most careless attack from a lowly genin.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "That was impressive." She said after a tense stillness, "Join us then. We do not steal from our brothers."

Surprising as it was to hear an olive branch offered, it was not the one he liked to hear, grating out roughly, swallowing a pant, "I am no nuke nin." He paused for a moment, "Nor would I trust your offer anyway, even if I was. You're like wolves."

Zunken patted his scarlet-dyed arms, looking at Yori, both taking wide steps, keeping their distance away from the orange-clad ninja, looking toward their leader for guidance.

"I'm afraid we're too desperate to let even the scrawniest of prey scamper off." She said slowly, spitting a thick wad of saliva on the ground, hands smoothing her dark oily, tattered body armor. He noticed a hitai-ate winded backwards around her arm, as she lifted a hand to pull at her matted bangs. She was from Kumo. That didn't give him much to go on. What could he do here to end this quickly?

The five other nin, dressed in what he recognized to be the dyed remains of once-gray Oto-nin uniforms, formed a loose circle.

He had to think of a way to get out of this. But there really wasn't any other way. He would have to fight. Slumping in defeat, the traveler hefted the sack off his shoulder and opened it. This relaxed most of the ninja surrounding him, as he hoped it would. And before they could react, he pulled a scroll from inside and snapped it open, biting his thumb faster than they could register, smearing a blob of blood across the inked, water-color-like kanji.

He threw the scroll ahead of him, the parchment combusting and expanding into a small billowing cloud of lumpy smoke. It was enough for the ninja surrounding him to react, since it hadn't killed them yet - they let out panicked screams and charged forth with wide strides.

Being caught in a melee like this was always bad, but he knew how to handle himself. Calling up the wind in his heart, he made a fast strike with his fist, taking a leaping step forward, knocking Zunke backwards with a shrieking sudden gale-force gust that kicked up handfuls of dust. It caused the mad swordsman to skid back, his feet arching into the dusty road. The stranger elegantly twirled on his heel and delivered a sweeping kick to two men approaching from behind, shattering one's ankle, pulling the other's out from under him. They fell atop each other - the blond's world blurring as he attacked a third man, delivering a series of punches quickly to his chest, his palms making dull thuds against his thin armor. The man wheezed, feeling winded; reaching for chest. The blonde, swiping up at his Kusa forehead protector, peeled it from his neck, drawing the ugly man's face down right into his fist - the fragile thing clutched in his hand breaking free as the man stumbled backwards, leaving the hitai-ate clasped tight in his fist. The blond grinned as he turned again - but stopped suddenly, shock chilling his high. One assailant had punctured him deep with a kunai. It went in at an awful angle, making a horrible wet sound. But thankfully, by then, the smoke had cleared from his scroll. A terrifying roar startled the men, distracting them - they all turned and craned their heads over their shoulders behind them.

Their leader looked on in horror as a three-tailed fox stood with its back arched, leaping into the air - it tackled two men and bit into each of their necks, turning horrified screams into gurgling gasps, its tails lashing at the dry air.

This set the entire group into a tizzy, scattering as the summon stepped off the downed men, turning its scarlet eyes upon the rest. It was about to give furious pursuit, until the summoner let out a weak shout, "S-S-Sosuku. D-down!" The blonde teen fell on his knees, panting, realizing gravely that a lung was punctured and probably collapsing on him, the blade lodged in his back, "I need you to- p-pull it out." He wheezed, trying to collect and focus youkai-chakra in his torso, but he was not skilled in such manipulation.

The fox summon was quick to return, scampering around his back, a deep frown setting in. The three-tailed fox was about twice the teen's height, its long snout reaching forward, teeth clenching around the brittle blade. Two pairs of eyes widened as it snapped, leaving the meat of the blade still buried in him.

The fox spit the handle out of its mouth, whining in concern. The blond fell forward onto his hands, rasping for breath. He struggled to speak. The fox's warm fuzzy jaw came close to his back, trying to get a grip on the fractured edge, but it was thoroughly coated in his blood, which darkened the back of his orange gi.

A small part of teen's mind came to the conclusion that this was the end, the thump of his heart dull and erratic. But he wondered how true that was. Hadn't his life ended with Konoha? Or maybe, maybe it had never even began? He wondered, what kind of life was it to lead, where a person could be exiled; a pariah in his own home? For a crime he'd never even committed.

Well, whatever. No use in complaining. The world was black now, the ground soft. Something fuzzy prickled on his skin, almost like a loving flame. The searing agony in his chest became just a dull ache. He hadn't wanted to die - not yet. Not when there was still so much to do, so much to make right...

Still... had he not earned his rest?

* * *

Hizashi had not had an assignment since his lovely wife had proclaimed she were pregnant, several months ago. The Sandaime was wise not to separate shinobi during such times, but even with the third great war almost behind them... there were still many gaps to be filled. Still, it was a simple enough mission, one which did not send him too far from Konoha's borders. He had been tasked to deliver a scroll to a Kumo dignitary staying in the Land of Hot Water. The small town was an opulent get-a-way for many elite socialites, so Hizashi was no stranger seated before exquisite cups of tea, speaking in fancied riddles. Hopefully, relations between Kumo and Konoha would prosper. Neither seemed to wish for war again...so soon.

Hizashi was accompanied home by familiar face. He smiled to her as they took a breather on the top of a tall spine-shaped tree. Her curly black hair was frazzled from running, a sheen of fatigue on her rosy cheeks. She smiled, taking a deep breath, the swells of her breasts choked by a tight chuunin vest. It was unbecoming of him to look, but...

The raven-haired teen pushed her hands up, pulling her frazzled bangs behind her ears, donning a charming smile, "How is Sachiko? Sorry for asking earlier, I suppose I was a little... standoffish at the start of this mission."

"It is fine Yuuhi-san." The man said with a cool expression, "No worries. Sachiko is... tired. But that doesn't stop her from worrying me. Last night I caught her on the roof, of all places." He sighs, shaking his head, "She is having nightmares. No doubt about her seal. But she will be fine. She is... strong." He cast his eyes downward, leaving an awkward silence.

Kurenai's cheeks darkened in embarrassment as she tried to break the silence, her empty eyes peering into the distance, perched gracefully on a narrow limb, almost like a young sparrow, "This was a relaxing mission. Almost a vacation." She murmured, "Perhaps a waste of our time though."

"Indeed." Hizashi said easily enough, fighting a loose smile, "Unusually uneventful for for me..."

And then there was an explosion - a gust of wind so unnaturally strong, that it shook the tree they stood upon. Kurenai and Hizashi let out a combined cry, quickly hopping off it as the tree bowed with the gust. They each found sturdier trees that stood defiantly in the wake of the chakra-laden gale, skidding down them, bark flying from where their sandals chipped into the wood.

When they reached the forest floor, littered with freshly fallen leaves, their met eyes. Hizashi nodded to the chuunin, "I will lead. Follow at the same distance as before."

Kurenai offered, "I can sense something... large." She licked her lips, "But it seems to be fading fast."

Hizashi raced ahead, Kurenai not far behind. They stopped at an incredible sight - ancient twisted trees fallen up on their sides, uprooted in the wake in a great, almost spontaneous hurricane. The ground lay almost completely bare, stripped of grass and shrubs, leaves and fine brown dust scattered in air, chromatic leaves raining down with an eerily gentle sway under the bleeding evening light. In the middle of a shallow crater lay a bloody boy dressed in orange surrounded by several unrecognizable human carcasses - their bodies little but bones and pieces of shredded flesh. Hizahi's nose wrinkled as the air tasted of copper.

Kurenai leapt ahead, even as Hizashi called out to her. He came after as she ran into the center of the silent impact, falling on her knees, placing one of her soft hands upon his face, "He's breathing. But he seems injured, Hizashi. You can perform basic medical techniques, right?"

She opened up his gi and began to check his pulse with one hand, the other reaching into her chuunin vest, pulling out a small medical kit. as Hizashi came around behind her, falling on his knees, noticing something clutched in his hand.

A slashed Kusa hitai-ate.

Kurenai performed CPR when the blood-smeared blond's breathing grew slow, her wet lips pressed to his, puffing harsh breaths inside as her hands worked. Hizashi saw blood trickling onto forest floor and demanded sharply, "Roll him over onto his back. Immediately."

"But Hizashi- if I do that- he'll definitely-"

"Just do it!"

* * *

Dazed blue eyes opened slow, blinding white consuming his vision. And then an annoying, soft beeping sound reached his ears - and he realized he wasn't dead. There was an alarming urge to sit up, to move - to flee. But his chest ached. He felt like he was being weighed down by a ship's anchor. Which was almost true, trying to move his arms sent electric worry coursing through him - at his wrists, tight fabric bound him. His eyes bulged and the room around him became clear.

Speckled grey walls and spotless white mottled tile. An obnoxious white light in the ceiling. A sink to his left. A sealed door to his right. At first, it looked and smelled (nauseatingly) like a generic hospital room. Breathing was decidedly difficult, and moving his head made him realize there was a tube down his throat, inserted through his nostrils. It was hard to think at first, but there wasn't much time to think, as when he had awoken, it must have tripped some alarm - perhaps a more active heart rate indicated he was about? Or maybe someone was watching unseen, as quickly, a familiar man entered the room, followed by a not-so-familiar one.

"Hiashi?" the blond teen murmured, unable to help himself. His voice was cracked, his throat like a desert.

The man was... almost his spitting image. He could have mistaken him for Neji, but Neji was taller, and... not quite the same. Hiashi had harder features, thinner lips, lighter eyes. But the man before him was without a blemish - his face crystal clear. He looked like a younger Hiashi, not quite like the one he had met not so long ago.

The not-so-quite-Hiashi wore a jounin's flak jacket, his long dark hair pulled back, forehead protector acting like a tiara, keeping his hair in perfect arrangement. A muscular neck came down to a pair of narrow, but muscular shoulders. He was dressed in a black mesh top underneath the well-worn flak jacket, navy blue mesh pants tightly tied around his firm lower half. The hospitalized blond could tell he was quick on his feet, his thighs and shins well-shaped; bulging. Tense, like a bow string.

The man's expression was not so kind, but a confused gaze met with the injured teen. He paused for a moment after stopping in the room to the right of the bed, "No. That would be my brother."

Brother? Naruto's teeth dug into his cheek to keep him from crying that out. Hiashi's brother was Neji's father. And he had died. He knew that much. So long ago, that he'd never had the chance to meet him.

Something here was dreadfully wrong. He couldn't afford any more outbursts. Nothing was making much sense yet. Could he be dreaming? In an illusion? Or was this what death was like? He couldn't help a wry smile from forming on his lips.

"I'm not dead. Am I?" he asked.

The man behind the not-Hiashi strode in next, chuckling, "No boy, no you're not. Though it was not a certain thing until recently. I am actually impressed you are already awake. I expected at least a week or more before you might have the strength."

Naruto recognized the man, vaguely. He was a pediatrician and a surgeon for Konoha General - he had been Naruto's doctor until age seven, when he stopped getting check ups. He resisted the urge to say the man's name, who did not immediately greet him.

There was a terse moment of silence, before the dark-skinned doctor, his hair as black as his flesh, lab coat and pleated pants pristine and prim, parted his lips. "Call me Doctor Isshu, if you would." He cleared his throat, looking towards the Hyuuga, "Hyuuga-san here tells me he located you on a return from his mission in Yu no Kuni. You... were severally injured, with a kunai piercing your left lung, nearly missing your heart. There was a tremendous amount of blood loss, but you survived. Thanks to his immediate actions on the field, it is likely you would not have made it here alive."

The blond looked toward the man, who stood rigidly, his expression almost unreadable. Those blasted white eyes were... almost as enchanting as Hinata's, but far more terrifying.

The way he was being addressed, it was clear to him they did not trust him.

For some reason, he smiled, "I... see. Then, I owe you... my life, Hyuuga-san." Naruto said quietly, "Thank you."

He nodded, hesistating for a moment, before looking Doctor Isshu in the eye, "Are there any specifics on the the young man's condition you need to discuss?"

The Doctor nodded, looking stern, "You will make a full recovery, in time. There appear to be no concerns. We drained your lung of any residual blood, but tell me if you cough up any more. There is also, of course, a chance for infection... that grows the longer you linger here. It would be in your best interest to cooperate and get back on your feet." He tapped his chin, before turning to the Hyuuga, "I believe that's all for now. He's all yours."

Naruto watched the man leave, the door shutting with a quiet click.

The Hyuuga took a gracious seat in front of the bed, "If you owe me your life, then you will tell me your name."

Naruto swallowed, "Tell me where I am, first."

"A fair request." He replied calmly, his voice melodious, almost soothing. For a moment, he thought he was in a genjutsu, "You are in Konohagakure no Sato. In a very secure ward in a hospital."

Naruto nodded, wondering if he should lie and give a false name, but he had a feeling this man was here for a good reason - he - like Ibiki - like Neji - would probably see right through him.

"Naruto." He said quietly.

When there was no response, he met Hiashi's brother's eyes. He seemed to be studying him with a curious glow, his lips pressed into a tight frown.

"You are not lying." He said easily, glancing at Naruto's heart rate monitor, "One-hundred over fifty six." He remarked casaully, "That's a little low for someone who should be... anxious." He murmured.

Naruto huffed, trying hard to pretend like he didn't know this man, which wasn't that hard at all, "Yeah... well, why should I be an-anxious? You have me... strung up here... but..." Where was he really? "I suppose I'm disoriented. Maybe I should be a little more agitated. But - I've been a little crazy these last few weeks, so it's not like I have a habit of being this calm." It was all true, he realized he could get through whatever this was - an interrogation - if he just told only the truth. Better to play dumb though. Good thing he was kind of good at that.

"I see. So you have been stressed lately."

"Oh, you better believe it."

He laughed jovially, "The life of a missing-nin is hard, then?"

Naruto nearly snapped his vertebrae trying to sit up straight. Nuke-nin? What was he trying to pull?

Naruto's bright blonde brows raised high in incredulity, keeping still, "Missing-nin?" he laughed bitterly, glancing at the bright ceiling, "So I guess not having a village to fight for just automatically makes you one of those then?"Why would he assume he was a missing-nin?

Hizashi looked calm, though Naruto couldn't help but see a tick of confusion on his face... somewhere. Call it a good hunch, but he could somehow tell the man was trying hard to mask his emotions. Good thing he'd been a quick study on Neji... well, okay not so much quick. He was familiar with that expression though - Hizashi was doing the same thing Neji used to do whenever he would talk about ramen. His face apparently calmed, subtle muscles twitching.

"How about we make this a game?" Naruto said slowly, "No life-debts here. Besides, a few questions hardly could negate a thing like that. I'll ask you a question. Then you."

Hizashi nodded, "That is fair."

"What is today's date?"

Hizashi answered without thinking, "It is the seventh of October, one hundred and seventy-eight."

"Ah, that's what I thought." It was a miracle his voice didn't shake, saying that.

Naruto was smart. Well, he liked to think of himself as pretty fuckin' smart. But he knew he wasn't - he knew he wasn't. He'd made so many fucking stupid mistakes in his life; never studied even when he knew he had to. And... he could never figure out how people added vectors together, let alone how to find the point on a line using a the radius of a circle. But that was besides the point, right? He was crazy, not smart. And he was crazy enough to just go with things. He didn't understand explicitly, but there was an acceptance somewhere inside him. Like, things made sense whether he understood them or not. Go with the flow. And if this man - nay Hyuuga - was telling him straight-faced it was three days before he was supposed to have even been born, then that's exactly the day it was.

"Then... What time-"

The Hyuuga raised his straight hand, "I have a question." He interrupted, "You say you do not have a home to fight for. Then what of Kusa?"

Grass? What did Grass...? Did they think he was a Grass missing-nin? How'd they get that?

Naruto's lips parted, about to say as much, until he realized, okay, so how crazy was he? Crazy enough to go along with that too?

Naruto laughed, spasming suddenly as a jolt of pain made him quake, "F-fuck." He shivered - okay, no more laughing until he was better.

Hizashi waited quietly.

"I... was... I mean... my home." Naruto explained quietly, clutching his chest. It was hard to breathe - he had to hope the fox would hurry up repairing his lung, soon, "I have one... no more."

"Perhaps you were conscripted," Hizashi pondered aloud, "I suppose the details are not that important, you are not important enough to be listed by picture in any of our bingo books." He hummed, stroking his chin, looking a bit like a king, with his eyes raised toward the ceiling.

"What would it take for you to let me go?" Naruto asked in a murmur.

Hizashi looked him in the eye, "Currently? It is doubtful we will let you go alive. We cannot confirm who you work for. It is likely that you are a spy, a scout? Perhaps an opportunist. At best, you are one of the many bandits who terrorize our merchant caravans. You might be lucky enough to be sold to Kusa, but I highly doubt it. It is more likely you will be executed - though I do not know for sure, our new Hokage is a sympathetic man."

Naruto grimaced, tensing his hands. Okay, so he wasn't sure if that was a bait or a bluff, but he really didn't want this to get worse. It would be better to try and talk his way out of this now, fiery alarm racing through him as the Hyuuga got up and looked like has going to leave.

"Wait." Naruto croaked, "Wait. I'm... I'm not working for anyone, but I think I have some information that... might persuade K-Konoha to let me go." He said, the word of his old home so foreign sounding to his ears.

Hizashi turned expectantly, "Yes?"

"I am... a practitioner of Fuuinjutsu." He said roughly, letting out a cough, "Could... could I have some water? I don't know last when I had a drink..."

Hizashi nodded calmly, wakling over to the sink and filling a paper cup with water. He tilted it up against his parched lips. Naruto's throat bobbed as he swallowed eagerly.

"My... clan," Naruto said after a gasp, "-I was raised, I mean... I have studied seals for a long time." He could recall when the Sandaime had given him a scroll of his father's at the tender age of six. Although he had never expected Naruto to study it seriously, it had been meant as a momento to hang on the wall of his space in the orphange, "The Five Elements Seal..." he began, trying to prove his knowledge, "It is a five point seal, each point representing the physical elements. Fire, Metal, Wood, Water, and Earth. It can be constructed in several ways-"

Hizashi raised his hand, "Sorry... Naruto-san. But I am only knowledgable in a few... esoteric seals. I will have to have your knowledge verified by... a more skilled person."

"Oh."

"If it is true that you do know the art of sealing... well. It is a rare talent." Hizashi said slowly, "What would you propose?"

"I would be willing to... teach anyone my skills in Fuuinjutsu... to anyone in Konoha. I mean, I would be willing to try." He laughed nervously.

Hizashi nodded, "That is a fair offer, but not one we would likely let a nuke-nin do. How can we not be sure you will corrupt, poison, curse or kill one of our own?"

Naruto nodded, "I guess it's rare for Konoha to accept missing-nin into their ranks, huh?"

"It is not a common practice, no." He looked around the room, sighing. "We might be persuaded to take you to the border." Hizashi offered, "Though, make no mistakes, I cannot promise such a thing. But possibly speaking, if you could offer your services as a user of Fuuinjutsu, we might be willing to let you walk away, if the service you performed were great enough."

Naruto nodded, not liking the sound of that. Sure, he wanted to get out of this bed, but out of Konoha? If Konoha had somehow... come back into existence... or something, the best way to figure out what the hell was going on... and where to go from there? It was to stay.

"I am not so sure I am looking to... be a wanderer again, Hyuuga-san."

"Oh?" Hizashi arched his brow, almost feigning surprise.

Naruto swallowed, "You ah- you saw me. Almost dead." The Hyuuga nodded and took a seat, "Why would I want to go back to a life like that?"

"I did see you, yes. An incredible explosion of wind. And there were dead all about you. Could you explain why you were attacked, if you are indeed whom you say you are, surely no one would be hunting you? Or were those the bodies of Kusa hunter-nin? Not much was left of them."

"Common thieves." Naruto admitted easily, challenging the Hyuuga to call him on a lie, "Missing-nin - one was from Kumo, the rest... I'm not sure, but they wanted my things- did you happen to recover anything, by chance? I had a sack, with ah... scrolls in it. They had seals I was working on written on them."

The Hyuuga shook his head, causing Naruto to curse, "Well... there goes a whole two months of work." He blinked for then, craning his head painfully in the stiff hospital bed, "Ne, you said there was an explosion of wind?" Could it have been... his seals activating?

"Yes. It was... incredibly destructive. It's why we even..." the Hyuuga frowned, "It is curious we did not notice your battle with these alleged missing-nin, until we were almost right upon them."

Naruto shrugged, "Well it happened. And there is a reason I try to use fuuinjutsu - they are extremely hard to detect at a distance. But- I think I can explain the explosion- that was... probably one of my wind-scrolls detonating. I'm surprised it did, honestly. It wasn't anywhere near completion."

Hizashi nodded, his eyes darkening, his tone jovial. Did he have a sense of humor? "You are constructing a weapon of mass destruction, then?"

"W-Wha... well..." Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. What would he do? What would he say?

Well, he wasn't much of a liar. Fuck it if they kill him now. He was already dead anyway. This was just borrowed time, anyhow.

"Yes." Naruto breathed, "I have been- maybe overzealously working on something like that-" the blonde teen gushed, feeling almost proud that it seemed to have worked at least a little, with the way Hizashi described and feared the eviscerating twister of gust, "A seventy two part seal- dual centered- nobody has tried that before as far as I know- with eight resistors- and a very- well- a field of chakra flux so dense that it would cause wind chakra to build up into almost an instant hurricane, if I perfected it. Probably enough to send buildings toppling. And if I put a dozen of them within close proximity and-"

Those white eyes narrowed, "Is... there a particular reason you are developing such a dangerous thing?"

Naruto laughed weakly, "Yes... actually." Naruto met him squarely, "I admit it's crazy- so crazy- but I just... had to think of something. Desperate, you know?" he paused, wondering if he should keep going, "S-suppose I had a vision, Hyuuga-san. Or maybe it was... that I met a certain man... That... And he... A man who was... closer to a half-god than a man. As much as I'd rather not stroke his ego..." he shook his head, "But listen, I know you won't believe me on that. So, how about we come to a compromise, all that work I've done on that weapon is gone- I could... show Konoha how I was going to make it- but I doubt you guys would want such an imprecise thing anyway. I-instead, I think I know what I can offer in return for... well, I don't want to be dumped on the side of the road in Taki no Kuni or something- I want an apartment. Here. Somewhere. It can be in the gutter. I don't care- you can surround it with ANBU too, if you want. But the thing I'm willing to trade is..." Naruto swallowed, "This man. The one I'm talking about - I have strong reasons to conclude that... umm..." he swallowed, "Orochimaru of the Sannin, is p-planning an attack on Konoha in three day's time."

Hizashi blinked unbelievably at the whirlwind of words the blond let tumble from his weakened lips, his eyes narrowing at the end. He stood up suddenly and walked out, despite Naruto's muffled protests behind the closed hospital door.

* * *

When Ibiki came, he knew he was in deep shit. The man was missing some wrinkles on his face, but he was no less menacing-looking.

Still, he quirked his lips into a smile, "Ooooh great. I just had to say that, didn't I? Good job Naruto. Now they brought in the big guns."

"Can it." Ibiki said, two chuunin - one of them a young Anko - on his flanks, "We're moving you to T&I."

Then, they wheeled him out of his room. Naruto got a good view of Anko over him, who pushed at the back of his bed. She had the same violet hair, the same frayed pony tail. The same wicked grin. She wore a barely-translucent black gauzy mesh over her swollen torso, smooth tan flesh underneath; black spats over her wide hips.

She grinned, "Feel free to rough him up Ibiki-chan when we get there. He's staring at my boobs."

"I am not." Naruto croaked.

Ibiki rolled his eyes as they moved through the hospital, entering a glass hallway looking over the Hokage monument. He remembered this place. It was the connector between the hospital and T&I. The glass darkened, the floor a soft pink tile, the windows transparent only through the side he was looking through.

Then, his eyes caught at the moving sight. He twisted in his bed. Staring with bulging blue eyes. Beyond the buildings and rooftops of Konoha below, stood the great mountain. Four Hokage staring up into the thick, darkening sky, Tsunade's head clearly missing. But fuck that. Half that mountain had been destroyed the last time he had seen it. Who could have... could he have really...? Was it truly... three days? Did he... go back in time? Was that where he was?

He looked away from the monument, feeling dizzy. Like he wanted to throw up. But nothing came, probably because he hadn't eaten shit in days.

* * *

The room - cell. The cell they brought him to... existed to intimidate. Pristine ceiling, pristine walls - both painted a muted grey. No windows. Not even a door (they came through some kind of warp-seal he wished he'd time to study). A lone light hung overhead a... rusty yet sleek, bloodstained chair. Beside it there was a small podium with a locked canister full of dangerous pointy things that the blonde flinched at, keeping his eyes away, "I hate needles." He murmured to himself.

Anko and the other chuunin in front of her - holy fuck - he wished he'd been paying attention to him.

He was lanky, with long untamed white hair that curled at the ends. A long nose and pudgy red lips. He was Mizuki - his old sensei.

Oh, how tempted he was, to incriminate the man who would later betray Konoha. 'Hey Mizuki. Thanks for that delivery the other day.' It would have been funny to see the look on that ugly face. But... if he really was from the future... maybe he shouldn't? Well, he was already in enough hot water already. But suggesting Mizuki was in cahoots with him would be really, really dumb right now, right?

Actually, now that the thought occurred to him, if he really was from the future, then... telling them about the Kyuubi attack before hand... could fuck things up, right? Well, it would certainly send... ripples. But what did that mean for him?

They wheeled him over to the menacing chair. Anko leaned forward and held both his wrists, her breasts leaning suggestively over his eyes. She giggled playfully, Mizuki holding his ankles.

"Eh, that's not really necessary." Naruto said easily, "If you're really insistent on doing this, I'll cooperate."

Anko guffawed, "You hear that Ibiki-chan? This boy has no idea what he's getting into."

The man himself let out no amused sound, "It is a precaution, boy. For all of our sakes, it is best if you are properly restrained. I would hate... to injure you under the misunderstanding of a sudden convulsion from your injury."

Naruto blanched and nodded, watching as Ibuki carefully removed his restraints; Anko and Mizuki carrying his limp body to the seat, planting him in it and re-securing him there. Naruto sighed, moving his wrists and ankles in their new more solid restraints, sitting up in the cold metal chair, the faint smell of iron on his sensitive nostrils, just a thin hospital arpon wrapped around his otherwise naked form.

"Thank you both. You may leave."

"Aww... Ibiki-chaaaan..." Anko whined, but the man shooed her with a wave of his hand.

They disappeared through a spot on the floor - a seal flashed bright pink as they walked toward it, teleporting them in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto looked up and met Ibiki's dark brown eyes. Although he had not know the man well, he couldn't fight back a smile, remembering him on the night Konoha fell. He died, taking a katon jutsu meant for him - his entire body incinerated almost instantly. Even then, that man had not screamed.

"It is not rare, to meet a nuke-nin, who would smile before his interrogator. Are you perhaps proud of your accomplishments? Or have you simply accepted death...? Or are you a sadomasochist like Anko-san?"

Naruto studied the man, the way his long dark coat covered his pressed navy uniform, each button perfectly slotted.

He shrugged, "I make mistakes, Ibiki-san. But I am... proud of those, in a way. In spite of them... I'm still here." He laughed, wincing in pain, "And I was sure I was dead recently, so perhaps both? I'm surprised to be here, actually."

He nodded curtly, "I understand you made a rather harrowing accusation at one of our seasoned jounin."

Naruto nodded, lying with a bold, firm face, his secure, muscles unnervingly unflexed, eyes meeting Ibiki's.

"Orochimaru will bring ruin to Konoha in three days. It will cost this village its Kage... and more."

There was a reason for this lie - he wasn't gambling on it because he was stupid. One, it was better to make up a story like this than to say he was from the future - there was no way he could trust anyone but himself with what he knew, and that's if they didn't think him mad. Two, he had to get out of where he was at, and the best way to do that was to impress them with an impossible intelligence feat - that he knew something no one would otherwise be prepared for. Three, it might fucking fix everything. If the Yondaime Hokage could survive the night the Kyuubi attacked, that would be one more great Shinobi to stand in Madara's way. And finally, his fourth reason... was that it was close enough to the true story. Explaining Orochimaru would be a lot easier than explaining Madara or Tobi.

"You are lying." Ibiki said coldly.

Naruto shook his head defiantly, "No, I'm not. I know for a fact he is. I know exactly what he plans to do. And in exchange for telling you this, you will allow me to join the village as a citizen." He grinned, "With health benefits. You know, I haven't had a doctor's appointment since I was seven?"

A sound echoed through the room, making Naruto blink. It took half a second to register the pain exploding on his cheek. His skin was raw, buzzing, fiery - so alive.

Ibiki had just slapped him? Wow, he was fast. He hadn't even seen it coming.

"This is not a joke, boy." Ibiki ground out, "Do not waste my time. What were you doing when Hyuuga Hizashi found you seventeen kilometers from the border of Yu no Kuni?"

"I was fighting." Naruto said curtly, then correcting himself, "Actually, when he found me, I was dying."

Ibiki ignored the second part of his statement, "Whom?"

"Who? Ah... missing nin. Thugs. Bandits. Scavengers. I don't know much else. One- one was named Yori- and another Zunka? Zunko? Something like that. They were trash- low genin- maybe a little better than that, but I was exhausted."

Ibiki nodded for a moment, staring expectantly, "Do not leave out any details."

"Before the fight had started, I tried to pull out one of my sealing scrolls-" he fibbed easily enough, it was almost true, "-but I was interrupted. I'm not sure what happened, but during the fight, I was surrounded and had to fight five at once and- one of those bastards got me in the back. I not sure what happened after that- I just- I was desperate, so..." Naruto hesistated, ending dramatically, "I called on it."

The special jounin sighed, "Listen, brat. You're a kid. Just barely past that. I don't like torturing your kind. I don't like to make things messy. But I can. And I will. For the safety of Konoha. Make no mistake, I will beat you within an inch of your life if you don't start making sense. You fought some genin and barely lived. Yet you claim to know about the movements of an S-Ranked missing nin."

Naruto swallowed, whispering worriedly, "I-I would have told you to bring a Yamanaka to this. I am aware of what they can do-" the blonde shook his head, "But that won't work here. You have to trust me- argh- fuck-" he grit his teeth and stared angrily at Ibiki, "This seat- it has seals in it. Dangerous, powerful ones. I can feel it. Because I've worked with seals almost my whole life. I know what that chakra feels like. This seat is very well-engineered - you don't even need chakra cuffs- or anything- even the most seasoned genjutsu master would have hell doing a henge in this thing."

Ibiki paused, about to interrupt, but stopped, "That... is all true." He hummed, "Well, at least it is true, you seem to be knowledgeable in seals. Or in our torture equipment, at any rate."

"And with good reason." Naruto lied, "My clan is- it's- we- were-" he sighed, "I'm the last one, alright?"

Ibiki crossed his armed over his chest. Naruto wished he'd taken some of those lying classes at the academy.

"No, no, I'm not lying, listen to me Ibiki-san. This chair is perfect, right? If you put the Hokage in here right now, well... maybe he'd have enough brute force to rip himself out of this thing, but if you subdued him enough, even he would be trapped. At least for a little while. Maybe he could weaken the seal with enough time. I mean, this thing isn't perfect, but you're pretty confident that I can't get out of this, right?"

The man shook his head, letting out an exasperated sigh, his hands combing over the dark blue cap over the top of his bald head. He walked over to the podium and unlocked the container, pulling out a small knife. One that looked similar to those Naruto had used for skinning animals during academy survival weekends.

"Dammit, just listen to me. You don't need to flay me to get me to really talk. I'm already telling you the truth. What do you think I'm lying about?" And to prove it, Naruto closed his eyes, reaching deep inside.

Actually, this was not a solid plan. He hadn't tried to make contact with the Kyuubi since he'd woken up. He'd no idea what shape it was in - if he really was in the past - would it still be inside him? If there were only one Kyuubi, would there even be a horrific event in three days?

To his surprise, the Kyuubi was indeed there, slumbering in his great, lustrous jail. His massive eyes blinked open, a feral smile upon his lips.

"You must be blessed by Inari." His chuckled throatily, giving him a knowing look.

"Maybe." Naruto allowed hurriedly, "Listen, I have no idea what the fuck is going on, but at the moment-"

"Something is amiss. I can feel that much. Why did you almost die?" The beast said with a calm gravel in his trickling voice, "You will lend me... eyes and ears, when you can." It wasn't a suggestion.

"Sure, sure, Kurama-chan." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, feeling dizzy, "But ah, right now, I'm kind of trying to prove a point to somebody - prove that I have your strength backing me up - so... could you lend me your chakra?"

"Why even ask? It is yours." He murmured softly, putting his head down.

Okay, well, that was a weird reaction. But that was another issue for later. The blonde grinned and pulled out of his subconscious in an instant.

The knife clattered to the floor, Ibiki's fingers shaking, Naruto's left fist clenched, the veins on his arms surging, muscles building and contracting. The reinforced steel clamped around his wrist and elbow buckled.

"I need back up." Ibiki said calmly into a radio he retrieved quickly from inside his coat, "We have a situation in the-"

"It's fine. Don't be afraid Ibiki-san." Naruto ground out, the demonic chakra filling his voice, hyperventilating between a long groan flowing from his throat. He was still injured, still exhausted, still aching inside from a deep wound that wasn't entirely physical, but he could summon the strength. And he did. The restraint gave way with a crumpling sound under the force of his will.

Naruto kept his other arm secured, breathing heavily. And as quick as that horrible strange feeling entered Ibiki's gut, it faded. And even quicker, the room was filled with ANBU, the pink seal pulsing with light to allow their entrance. Nine of them surrounded Ibiki and Naruto, a tenth appearing. He wore a Dog mask and approached Ibiki.

"Situation."

The ANBU stared through their masks at the young teen who wore nothing but a hospital gown, his messy blonde hair matted against the headrest of the menacing chair. Three major restraints remained, but his other arm was free, tiny shards of metal on the ground below.

"That was to prove a point." Naruto said simply to Ibiki, "I am not lying. I-I'm the last of my clan. There aren't many people alive today who could do something like that, right? To casually rip themself- to use chakra inside a seat designed to completely prevent and suppress its use." Naruto swallowed, a dry lump in his throat, "The Yamanaka cannot look into my mind either, the reason for that is the same - because - that would kill them. Inside me - I am sealed with a great burden - the chakra of an ancient evil. A chakra which is neither of mind nor body. It is not something that is stopped by seals designed to restrain human chakra."

Naruto stared challenging into Ibiki's eyes, sweat dripping from his forehead.

His voice was terse and incredulous, "Will you believe me now? I may have gotten injured by some stupid genin - but this power of mine... well, it makes me light up like a firework in the sky, right?"

"There is little use interrogating you, I can see that much." Ibiki said stonily, "If you can free yourself from that chair, then nothing short of the threat of death could work, if that." Ibiki looked over his shoulder at Dog, "Have your men surround him." Naruto watched as they formed a tight ring that drew closer, slowly, "It is clear there is more to this gaki than I originally thought." He sighed, looking at Naruto, "You. You're on thin-ice. We will take you to see Yondaime-sama, who will confirm what you claim. If that much is true, then you will tell us about Orochimaru, how you met him, where you met him, and what he intends to do." Ibiki nodded at the ANBU, who moved to remove the rest of the restraints.

* * *

The Hokage Tower was the second tallest tower in all of Konoha, only the capital containing an even grander edifice. Containing the chambers for the Hokage as well as meeting places for the council, ANBU, and various other workers - it was a building of such crucial significance, and contained a man of no less significance, that it would seem insane to bring an unknown nuke-nin into it.

But there truly were no better alternatives in Ibiki's eyes. If any of this were a trap, luring the Yondaime out of his chambers could be a part of it. And taking the nuke-nin inside the tower was the least likely thing any suicide-agent would consider. The tower also contained numerous security protocols, so it truly was the safest place to bring the boy.

"Could - I at least be given something to wear?" Naruto frowned, looking over his shoulder as he walked into the great tower from an underground catwalk, seeing his the tips of his ass.

Ibiki rolled his eyes and said, "No."

"Oh come on!"

"Forget it kid."

Naruto was acting strangely calm for being in the company of almost a dozen ANBU entourage, perhaps another dozen following in the shadows surrounding them.

Ibiki opened a locked door by pressing his hand against it, a dim light filling the umbral passage. They climbed a few stairs before approaching a steel freight elevator, two Chuunin standing guard there. Their eyes bulged at the sight.

"The H-Hokage is expecting you Ibiki." One of them said, the elevator already on its way, slowly descending to the first floor. Generally, everyone used the stairs, but in cases where large groups of people needed to ascend in a secure homogenized, manner, the elevator was the safer, if slower alternative.

It arrived after a long, seemingly tense moment. The mood was awkward, with Naruto's eyes exploring the tower with faint interest. He recognized everything to be more or less the same as before, which put him at ease, a gentle smile forming. He was having a hard time not keeping it from bursting into a full-blown grin - he was going to meet the Yondaime Hokage. Even... if it got him killed as a result, it would be totally worth it right? He was practically his idol.

Naruto was the first to step onto the elevator, surrounded by ANBU, looking up the talk dark shaft, his heart pounding.

"You know, we could have just talked in the interrogation room." Naruto sighed, looking at Ibiki as he stood before him, boarding the elevator next, "I mean, you're not exactly restraining me here. Everyone's going to be all worried that I'll blow up something when I scratch my nose or something."

Ibiki almost ignored him. Almost, "No, a case as unusual as yours... should have gone to the Hokage anyway. I believe... he has some distaste for our usual treatment of young missing-nin - he probably believes they were never given a proper chance, or something." He said gruffly.

"Ah. So you don't want to get fired."

"Just shut up gaki. We're almost there."

The door to the Hokage's room was... richly detailed. The motif of a great tree. This was not something Naruto had remembered - maybe it had been lost at some point after his birth. The red-oak doors were decorated with the symbols of leaves falling from the great tree. And in the heart of the tree, a single symbol - Fire - was inscribed. Naruto stared at it in awe for a moment. Ibiki stepped forward from his side and knocked twice.

"Come on in." A voice said muffled through the doors.

They opened.

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, sat down behind his wide black desk, his elbows placed upon it, hands clasped, an expectant, quizzical look on his young features.

"So what's this about, Ibiki-san?"

Naruto stared at the Hokage. His mouth agape.

Handsome, lean, golden blonde hair long and wild. He recognized the flame-insignia cloak about his shoulders, the dark blue vest over his chest. His great blue eyes drifted over to the blonde teen standing oddly in a thin white gown and grimaced, "Eh? That's him?"

Ibiki nodded, "My missive explained-"

"Yes, yes, I did read it." Minato sighed, "Well, he looks harmless enough."

"I'm not going to do anything." Naruto said finally, walking into the room, pushing an ANBU out of his way. The guard seemed a little alarmed, until the Hokage raised his hand.

"I suppose you aren't? Huh. Well, everyone can wait out in the hall then. I'll be fine. Shoo - shoo." Minato closed his eyes, looking dismissive. The masked ANBU operatives hesitated, before dispersing in a show of lights, smoke, leaves... and one just walking through the door. Ibiki bowed curtly, grumbling under his breath as he was the last to leave, the great red doors shutting behind him.

"Well, take a seat then. Pull up a chair." The Hokage sat back in his seat, relaxing in, "This is a good diversion from paper work." He said nonchalantly as Naruto stepped forward cautiously, studying the Yondaime with his bulging eyes. He took a familiar plush seat.

There was another awkward moment of silence.

"So." The Hokage began, not sure where to begin, his eyes drifting towards the ceiling, "Are you one of my fan club? You've really got the hair style down."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I was thinking the same thing, actually. Are you sure I don't have a fan club?" Naruto hesitated, "I'm Naruto." He said finally.

"You are." He frowned, "That's a coincidence. You're the first person I've met with that name."

"How is that a coincidence?"

He sighed, "Nevermind, it's not... really important." He tapped his cheek thoughtfully, "Is it a good name?"

"...I guess?" Naruto shrugged, "I like it."

He nodded, "Well that puts me at ease."

Okay, Naruto decided then, the Yondaime was weird. Were his idealed dreams shattered? Not a bit. The Yondaime being weird... made him a little fuzzy inside. His dashed dreams hadn't been so unrealistic, though he knew he'd no longer any hope of becoming the Hokage now.

"And your clan name?"

"A-ah- Kurama." It was the only stupid thing he could think of in half a second that wasn't an already existing clan-name in Konoha, to his knowledge.

"Kurama Naruto then, huh? Well it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled and reached out. The blonde blinked, before realizing he was supposed to reach out and shake his hand... so he did.

His grip was firm. With many slight bumps and callouses - but Naruto had more. Which surprised the leader. Naruto shook it firmly, gazing into his eyes in a way he hadn't expected a child... teenager... to be able to. The teen's grip was sweaty. Naruto was clearly more than a little nervous, despite his familiar tone.

Naruto sat back in his seat, taking a deep breath.

"I do like to chat, but it's getting late." He gestured behind him, the great window overlooking Konoha revealed a splendid, starry night sky, "I want to get going home soon. So, right to business - I understand you have a strange chakra."

The Yondaime watched the way Naruto got comfortable in his seat. For all the kid's nervousness, he seemed to be well suited for talking to the leader of a nation - capable of killing him faster than he would be able to realize.

Naruto's shoulders were dropped, his guard almost collapsed. He was oddly at ease; completely defenseless in what should be if grandiose, but assuredly imposing room. The Yondaime chewed on his cheek in thought.

Naruto nodded, "It is... complicated. I would offer to let you see, but it's ah- a bit embarrassing." He joked, "See, I've got nothing on underneath this stupid gown and- the seal is on my belly." He grumbled, "Is there any way you could throw me some pants to put on- or something?"

The Yondaime laughed hard, rocking in his seat, "Oh, is that all? Yeah, ah, sure, hold on a sec- I think- well, I have a spare pair of pants in here I change into for training - they'll be baggy and long on you, but good enough for now, right?" He produced them from a container scroll contained in a drawer from his desk.

"Y-yeah."

Naruto took the long, dark navy mesh pants from the Hokage, slipping them on underneath his gown, before he removed it.

Naruto's body was covered in white and pink colored scars. He was well-defined, his shoulders and arms where he held the majority of his developed muscle. His abdomen and chest were firm, but didn't ripple with strength. They were flatter, with some youthful fat deposits.

The Yondaime studied Naruto carefully, before coming around from his desk, "So where's your- Oh!"

Naruto channeled the barest amount of the Kyuubi's chakra, causing the Eight Trigrams Seal to appear. Minato's eyes bulged, "That's... an Uzumaki seal." He stated calmly, falling to his knees in awe. Naruto thought for a moment he wasn't remembering to breathe as he gawked at it.

"Is it?" Naruto feigned a frown, "I am told my father performed it on me." He said slowly, something forboding dawning upon him. He swallowed thick, his throat growing tight. He pushed his critical mind away, determined to survive here, "It cost him his life."

It was interesting to hear that his seal was an Uzumaki one - just by a glance. Did that mean his father's family name really was Uzumaki? It wasn't some dumb thing the Sandaime had just come up with? That was pretty cool. He wanted to do some research on the name, as he'd known just tiny fragments about his family, but it really wasn't the time or place to dwell on such desires.

"That... is definitely sealing something away." Minato said, "Though I can't confirm exactly what it is..."

Naruto channeled some of the Kyuubi's youkai into his hand, hoping Minato would not be able to recognize it exactly. A sickly dread entered the Hokage's body as Naruto's fingers clenched tight into a fist, "It is the spirit of a demon that is sealed inside me." He murmured quietly, "Though I was never taught much more than that."

"You can... use its chakra?" Minato seemed floored, but he quickly accepted it as he continued to look, his hand reaching out, tracing the air atop his belly, "I see... yes that would make sense. That's definitely possible. Though worrisome - though the seal seems... solid enough." He backed away, thoughtful. Clearly he was missing something, but Naruto was determined not to let him dwell on it at the moment, "Anyway." He interrupted, "There are more important things, right? Orochimaru. I was trying to tell- Hyuuga-san and Ibiki-baka, but they wouldn't believe me."

The Yondaime frowned, "Yes, I suppose that is more important. He only went rogue just a little while ago- you claim he's already planning to strike at us? I wasn't anticipating it so soon."

"Yes." Naruto swallowed - he couldn't back out now, "I am. Okay, so..." Shit. He was so bad at making up believable stories on the fly, "I was in Kusa. That's where I met him. I was foraging for food - and - he must have recognized me, or known about me - or something - because he came after me, saying things like - he was going to extract the demon from inside me."

"Extract the demon huh?" Minato frowned, "That wouldn't be easy. How did he plan to do it?"

"I'm not... exactly sure. I never gave him the chance." Naruto swallowed, "I overpowered him with the demon's chakra. I think he wasn't expecting me to have such control over it - and I fled at the first opportunity." He swallowed, "He is a very... scary foe."

The Yondaime studied Naruto's expression the whole time. His face darkened, "Indeed."

"During our fight, he let it slip that he would... he was planning to do something on the tenth. For some reason, that day has some significance... he said... he was planning to do something with my demon, to use it to... I don't really know. But he mentioned one word which is of great importance to me. Kyuubi." Naruto swalloed, "My natural conclusions were that he was planning to... control it somehow." If only he knew what the fuck happened - how had Madara hypnotized the Kyuubi? Where had it been all that time? He realized now that this was not a good course of action, but due to his haste, he was stuck following through with it - making a bunch of veiled statements. "I know it's not much." Naruto said, "But you have to believe me."

Naruto noticed Minato looked extremely agitated all of a sudden.

"That is not an implausible tale you've woven." Minato said finally. He walked back and took his seat, taking a deep breath, "Shit." He cursed, "That's... there is something he's right about- I didn't even consider it, but the... she's expecting..."

"Who's expecting?"

"No, it's nothing." Minato shook his head, "I will think on what you have said. But, the Kyuubi, do you know what it is?"

Naruto nodded. Hesitating for a moment before adding, "I am familiar with many kinds of youkai. The Kyuubi is special to me, Y-Yondaime-sama." The words tumbled from his lips, "I have a contract with the foxes. They often speak of him, as a distant relative." He swallowed a rather big lie, "I've never met him though."

The Yondaime blinked at that, his hands working through his wild hair, "That's-" He grinned wide, "-you're a very peculiar missing-nin." Naruto was sure he was holding back a fit of excited giggles, like he was a puzzle to decipher, "I would love to talk more, but I don't have much time today. For now, you are in Konoha's custody. I will attempt take you at your word for now. And if you are right - then I'll owe you a great deal, I think." Minato flashed a dazzling smile, swiveling around in his seat, "I can definitely let you free if you're right on this. Preventing Orochimaru from... executing a nasty surprise attack... that's pretty big. I'd be in your debt, actually." He seemed to grow heavy at that, eyes drooping heavy in thought, "I've been too complacent..." he heard him murmur under his breath.

Naruto blushed, finally working up the courage to say to his idol, "W-well, it was nothing. But, I-I'm not exactly looking to get let go." He shook his head, trying to center himself. He was acting like an academy student for some reason.

Minato laughed, "So you want to go to prison then? It's not a nice place you know. Especially not for kids."

"I'm not a kid. How old do you think I am?" Naruto huffed petulantly, "And as for being a missing-nin... well, it wasn't really my choice, Yondaime-sama." Naruto swallowed, not used to the honorific, but not unable to veil his respect for the man that had somehow helped hold back the Kyuubi all those years ago.

"Ahh, I see. Well, perhaps we can work out a deal then? I have heard some interesting things from you so far, so you've piqued my interest. Generally," he beamed, "-that's a good thing. Oh, and, call me Minato, or, Namikaze-san if you prefer."

Narut nodded dumbly. His shoulders dropped deeper. He sagged into his seat.

"Heh. You were worried I was gonna chop your head off or something?" Minato reached over his desk and ruffled Naruto's greasy hair. He blanched, "You should probably take a bath."

He laughed to himself and looked down at his desk, "Well, if you don't have any questions for me... We'll definitely chat again. Maybe tomorrow. But until then, I can have Ibiki-san escort you to-"

"There is one more thing." Naruto said, worried that his little lie could do more harm than good, now that he thought about it. The worry and guilt nagged at him, so he had to let a back-up plan slip, "Orochimaru... may be working with someone. I'm sorry for not saying sooner, but I'm not sure at all. The fight with him is a blur in my mind. I don't know, but... I heard him say another man's name under his breath. I... can't be too sure on this, Minato-san, but..." the room went silent as Naruto waited, wondering if he really... well, it was almost too late now, "His name I think, was Madara."

"Madara? Are you sure?"

"I just said I'm not." Naruto grumbled. Given the way Tobi first acted when he encountered him and then as time went on, he suspected Tobi was really just some insane Uchiha who _thought_ they were Madara. Tobi had to be crazy already, to do the things he was doing, or would do, without remorse, anyway.

Minato nodded, feigning a smile, "Sorry, sorry. Maa it's not anything I recognize, but it may be helpful. So... anyway, if that's really all, I can have Ibiki-san..."

Naruto nodded tiredly, "Thanks for your time... Minato-san. Sorry if what I'm saying doesn't make too much sense."

The doors opened and Ibiki trudged in, wearing a less-than-smug look. He was clearly grimacing in defeat and disappointment.

"No, it's alright Kurama-kun." He started cleaning off his desk, "You can keep the pants for now by the way." He said absently, looking up at Ibiki for just a moment, nodding flatly, "It's a shame I can't have a Yamanaka confirm your information, but I trust you when you say it might cause them great harm. I have a bit of understanding of youkai myself." He smiled pleasantly, "Make sure to give Kurama-san a decent lodging Ibiki."

The tokubetsu jounin just sighed, "As you wish, Yondaime-sama."

* * *

**Special thanks to: **Raynalia


	2. Insomnia

When he came home frazzled again, she couldn't decide. Punch him, or kiss him? There was a feeling in her gut. Namely, a firm kick from the restless child inside her. So, just kissing him really wasn't an option, since it was clear to her irrational mind that it was all his fault: everything.

So, just as Namikaze Minato finished greeting his wife at the door, letting out a deep sigh of exhaustion and donning a weary smile for being late, she smacked him across the face, grabbed his wrist, yanked him inside, and planted her lips to his. The warm, wet, chocolatey-tasting kiss lasted all of half a second for the dazed Hokage who nearly stumbled over his wife and face-first onto the floor. She maneuvered around him and shut the door, killing the night-air chill that had been spilling into the kitchen, glaring at him over her shoulder as he recovered.

"You're late." She huffed.

"Sorry dear Kushi-chan," he teased weakly, rubbing his ringing face.

They lived modestly, in a house that was comfortably small. He had just walked in through the backdoor, which lead straight to the kitchen. The floor was crystalline. A solid white tile; the walls a faded gold. A tall refrigerator stood against one wall, a long series of wooden counter tops adjacent to it. Kushina took a seat in a stiff wooden chair in front of the kitchen table. She was dressed in her night clothes, blue flannel pants loose like a curtain over her muscular legs, a long white gown draped over her torso, slightly obfuscating the glowing swell of her belly. She crossed one leg over her knee and picked up a pair of chopsticks from the kitchen table, resuming to eat a bowl of chocolate-covered, cooked rice.

"Where were you?" Kushina asked gruffly between mouthfuls of the crunchy meal, her puffed cheeks shifting as she chewed, "Who kept you?"

Minato just stared at her, his face long, lips slack. He shook his head, "Uh, Kushi-chan, isn't it a bit late to be-"

"It's a bit late for you to be home, isn't it?" she said, looking up with her furious green eyes, "Don't you remember what you promised me? You don't forget things like I do."

"Of course I remember! I'm sorry- but listen, it's not really my fault this time, I had an emergency."

"Who.

Kept.

You."

Minato swallowed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "Naruto." He said.

"Naruto?" Kushina blinked, looking down at her stomach.

"Yes, but not that one." He laughed at Kushina's bulged, sleepless eyes, "Another Naruto. A nuke-nin. They were conducting an interrogation on him, against regulations, but it was for an important reason, I guess. He'd mentioned Orochimaru. Er, I should say, we caught him earlier today. Nobody was even expecting him to be up and about - he was wounded pretty bad. It was strange." He wet his lips, watching the way Kushina shifted in her seat, probably disturbed by that beast-of-a-man's name. She'd always hated him. "An odd case. He had a strange chakra and a lot of... worrying information to share. I couldn't leave earlier." He debated telling her more, but decided against it, walking over to Kushina and planting a firm kiss on her forehead. He pushed away stray red curls of hair from her forehead, looping them around her ears; her hazy gaze fixed on her food. After a quiet eternity, he took a seat at the table across from her. She'd gone still, her eating ceased. But she resumed quickly again, consuming half a bowl of the crazy concoction she was devouring. Minato noticed at the bottom of the shallow bowl was bronze honey.

"Are you alright Kushina?" he murmured, but she ignored him, finishing her food in silence. He dared not ask what had gotten into her - he'd already had some idea anyway, "I'm sorry." He said again, earning a slight quirk of the woman's lips.

"Maybe I should get an office down there." She said, "Maybe, I should become your secretary? Or perhaps, I should just... move into your office. We could be joint Hokage." She joked, her wide veiny eyes arid with exhaustion.

He reached out across the table to take her hand, "No need for that. At least, if you really want to, we could work something out, but-"

She giggled, "You always take me too seriously! I would never want to do paperwork like you." She thrust out her pink tongue and waggled it, "Besides, I don't think it would be so becoming for Hokage-sama to be walked all over in front of every dignitary in the known world by his wife. No matter how magnificent she may be. They might just get the wrong idea." She giggled, "A leader has to look strong."

Minato rolled his eyes, watching as Kushina picked up the bowl and started licking it. He sighed dramatically and stood from the table, walking out with a huff; startling Kushina, who climbed confusedly from the table and hurriedly scampered after him, calling his name and shouting about his fickleness.

* * *

Naruto's 'room' was welcoming enough. He didn't appreciate the deception really - though it did interest him some. Who else did they lock up in a room like this one? Maybe traitorous diplomats? Civilians?

The room was shaped like an octagon, pink orthoclase walls narrowing to a tiny hallway; a secure metal door sealed shut. A synthetic black marble floor reflected his glossy image back at him. He'd taken a long shower, so his chin-length blond hair was damp and heavy, droplets of cool water dripping down his neck, hair clumped to the back of it. He really needed to get it cut down, but there was not a single thing already sharp enough in the entire room to hack at it. He pushed his hair from his eyes and took a seat on the puffy leather couch in the middle of the regal room.

He was dressed only in a towel - it wrapped tight around his entire frame like a pink robe. He'd felt awkward wearing the Fourth's pants, which bunched up at his ankles and still sweeped against the floor when he walked. So he'd decided to relax in comfort, while he could.

There wasn't much else to do anyway. There was a small bedroom in the room behind him, a few books on a shelf in there, but nothing worth reading. He could think of a few ways to use the objects in the cell to creatively escape, but he didn't want to do that. Still, he would remember not to put anyone actually worth keeping in this cell, as it was not secure; at least by his standards. There were at least three ways to escape, if not more. Even the most inept genin could smash apart the bookcase and arm themselves with a sharp wooden stake, in desperation. Suicide was just one thing to worry about in here.

But maybe he was underestimating them? The blond could only shrug at his idle thoughts. Ibiki wouldn't have picked this room without a good reason. Maybe he wanted him to get out, so he'd have a good reason to torture him later and look smug in front of the Hokage?

He swallowed thick, jovial meanderings passing quickly. His face hardened. He knew how dangerous his idle mind was. It was hard, even when he was busy, to keep himself from drifting to those times.

Torture? The modest kind that Ibiki employed was nothing next to the things that weighed upon his mind. Sure, he'd done well to hide the way his face would flicker in silence. And he'd done well to disguise the times would wake up in a cold sweat, panicking from the slightest sounds. Sure, Sakura-chan had suspected something. And maybe Tsunade'd some idea of it at some point, but'd done well to hide it all. To keep it all contained and under control. No one had said anything about it. And so it hadn't become a burden - his burdens were his own and not any other's. And as long as it stayed that way, he could handle everything.

But even so, it didn't change that his thoughts weighed heavily upon him. The stress of continued, repeated failure was great. He didn't want to think of the day he was supposed to leave with Ero-Sennin. He didn't want to think of the day they came. The day things just started cascading out of control. Because he knew it could all happen again. Especially now, even in a strange time, a strange world like the present.

He was supposed to have met Jiraiya in the redlight district, in the early morning to leave immediately to some town just a few dozen kilometers north of Konoha. But he'd arrived late. His rabble alarm clock was off by just a few minutes. So he'd taken a shower and thrown his things on in a hurry. Thankfully, he'd already been packed for days, but he was still just a few minutes off.

Someone must have tipped them off they were leaving. And maybe they would have made it? Maybe nothing at all would have happened. Maybe everything would have been okay.

He never learned their names. Though he'd seen them several times afterward. A man with bright orange hair, horrible black piercings through his flesh. He traveled with a woman who could control paper. Neither seemed concerned for the _trifling_ collateral damage they caused. When he had arrived, Jiraiya had been in the thick of battle with them, surrounded by the dead and wounded. The ruins of a bar which was crumbling into dust.

He wasn't ever sure how he had done it, but Jiraiya had injured both of them. They were untouchable, at least to his skills back then, and when he had arrived, Jiraiya had told him - painfully - to run.

There was a deep look in his eyes, his pruned face contorted in a way he had never seen. The two must have said or done deeply disturbing to him. But he was never sure, all he could remember was that face and the way his own body moved, flying to his side. He'd wanted to fight. He could never run. He could not abandon someone with a look like that. Not his sensei. He would prove to that man his worth, that he could be strong, that he could _do_.

Naruto grabbed his face with his hands, pulling at the skin as he held back a growl. Anger still burned in his heart at how stupid he had been - and still was. If he had run, Akatsuki might have given chase. And since they were in the village again, reinforcements would surely have arrived. But instead, he had stood his ground and cost Jiraiya is stupid life. That idiot. He should have left him to die. He wasn't someone worth saving, even for that blasted fox.

Naruto sank into the couch, any attempts at relaxation gone. His heart pounded slow and hard like the steady rhythm of a punch. Before his eyes, he saw Jiraiya on the ground. A coin purse he'd been carrying had fallen out, coins clattering and spinning on the ground. He could see them spinning and whirling along the marble floor of the prison.

Blood was

everywhere

all

over

him.

His wrinkled face looked exhausted. And then, relieved, almost. Then he closed his eyes, going limp.

The door opened after a quick array of clicking sounds, which failed to wake Naruto from his visions. It shut just as quickly, a single person walking inside. It was enough that Naruto looked to his right and stared at a woman who stood inside the dimly lit room, baggy shadows under her frenzied, pupil-less turquoise eyes.

She had the same violet hair as before, though it looked a little messier than he remembered, the spiky tail held tight by a black scrunchy was much fatter. Her skin was brighter, naked shoulders smooth and strong like a polished suit of copper armor. She was unarmed, he noticed - her clothes unweighted, not a single holster on her. He guessed it was a precaution.

"Finally." Naruto said warily, forcing himself to forget again the blood and the coins vanishing before his eyes, "You brought food, didn't you Anko-chan?"

The teen's face scrunched up, "No. And don't ask. I don't know where it is, if they're even going to feed you again today. That's some lowly genin's job to take care of. How do you know my name, anyway?"

"Ibiki mentioned it."

"That idiot." She huffed, rolling her arms tight underneath her tear-shaped breasts, perking them up. She stood in the middle of the room, "I told him to stop doing that." She glared at him, "Well, whatever."

"What are you here for, if not to feed me?"

"The hell if I should know." She walked around and flopped down on the couch.

Naruto blinked, realizing he was practically naked with a damp towel around him.

Anko's head swiveled around. They gazed into each other's eyes. She laughed, her eyes roaming up and down his body, letting out a whistle. Her eyes lingered on his chest, liking the tightness in the muscles under his shoulders, it seemed.

Naruto's cheeks stung, but he ignored the sensation of her dirty gaze, "Are you here to heckle me?"

"Maaaybe, my handsome little nuke-nin." She said long and slow, her voice reaching into the depths of her throat. She scooted closer, leaning in, her left hand reaching out, surprisingly smooth fingers laying atop his, on the peak of the leather couch, her body scooting even closer. Naruto's eyes flicked downwards, drawn to the exposed flesh of her legs. The comfortable spats that clenched her thighs left little to his imagination. He swallowed, pitifully shimmying away from her, feeling his heart throbbing in her fingers that climbed along the back of his hand.

"What are you doing?" his voice was quivering with confusion and panic.

"Relax." Anko hissed, sniffing the air, "I didn't realize you'd just taken a shower. You smell good." Her nostrils flared wide as she came close, "Let me have a bigger whiff." She giggled.

Naruto climbed to the edge of the couch before stumbling off it, onto the floor. He scrambled to his feet, but not before the girl tackled him to the ground, straddling him. Naruto put his hands out in protest, "A-Anko! What do you think you're doing?! Get off me!"

She leaned in close, his stupid stretched-out hands now applied directly to her supple breasts. He tried to push her back, but he was feeling stupid at all the fuzzy feelings that were assaulting his pounding senses. He gasped, a ragged breath escaping his hot throat, "A-Anko I'm hurt, you shouldn't put weight on me-" he ground out, feeling a slight pressure where his recent wound was, but he knew that wouldn't deter her. She leaned in so close to him, her hands planted on the inside of his guard, pressing down on his chest, rubbing the towel with her silky palms, her lips reaching so close... head angling into his neck...

And then she took a few sniffles.

And stood up, fast as lightning. Naruto's world spun around and around; his legs crossing as he tried to sit up, groaning. What? She'd just said he'd smelled good.

"Just as I thought." She said triumphantly, "You don't smell even the hintest of snake."

"Wha?" he said stupidly, looking up at her with a crimson face.

"You don't have his scent." She said quietly.

Oh.

Shit.

"W-Well, I did just take a shower-" he said, stammering like a stupid idiot (which he was).

"His scent doesn't wash away." She said. He wasn't sure if he believed that, but the way she said it was with such conviction, her voice sharp and affirmative, he didn't want to disagree.

"O-Oh? You mean Orochimaru's-" he tried to play dumb.

And she was all upon him again, crouching low, her hands, jagged fingernails clawing into the soft fabric of his towel; her sleep-deprived, soulless grey eyes boring into his. Her bright pink lips crooked into a sneer, "Yes. I mean that fucking depraved, selfish, paedophilic, homicidal backstabbing son of a fucking bitch. His scent... His scent never goes away."

"O-Oh." Naruto swallowed again, "I take it you know hi-"

"He was my sensei." She said, standing straight up again, her breasts jiggling with all the sudden movement. Was she even wearing a br- "He betrayed me. Us. Konoha. All for nothing. All for his sick, twisted experiments; all, so what, so he couldn't die? Why was he so obsessed with..." she sighed, slumping. She flopped down on the couch.

"I-I guess it's a good thing then, that I don't smell like him." Naruto hedged slowly, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

The frazzled girl turned sharply and stared at him with her eyes narrowed like a predator; her body stiff like it was ready to pounce again. But she slackened. "It's almost a good thing." She said, "But if you really did encounter him, I still would have expected to smell him on you." She hummed, "Maybe it's not good enough. Maybe I should bring in little Hana-chan." She grinned wickedly, "She has a better nose than me."

"W-well, I did-I didn't fight him very long." He cooled down his blush, feeling her stare was now more vicious than it was vivacious.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I have a hard time believing that." She said, crossing her legs tight on the couch, planting a hand on one knee, leaning over to him. She patted the couch with the other, "Why don't you sit right here and tell me exactly how the fight went down. Ibiki told me the details were a little sparse, comin' from you." She grinned like a fox, "Maybe I've been sent to collect them? Sensei wouldn't lose to somebody like you, not unless it was a complete fluke."

"Maybe you're frickin' crazy." Naruto mumbled under his breath, to which Anko just smiled sweetly. He did take a seat beside her though, if reluctantly.

It was easy to lie to her about Orochimaru, or so he thought. He could easily recall one of the few times he'd fought him. The Forest of Death was a lot like the misty jungles and acidic marshes of Rain and Grass, so making things up wasn't too hard.

"He was fast." Naruto began, his eyes drifting towards the low ceiling of the room, closing his eyes, "His skin was sickly. He came to me asking for directions, but he could tell I wasn't buying it. That I knew he was more than some lost nobody wandering in the forest. He ambushed me then and there, a bunch of snakes flying out of the long black cloak he was wearing."

"Black cloak?" she hummed, latching onto that detail, "That doesn't seem, really, Sensei's style was-"

"It had red clouds on it." Naruto lied carefully, knowing a little bit of Orochimaru's history with the organization, "I don't know. Don't ask me. I've seen weirder fashion."

"Red clouds?" Anko frowned.

"Yeah, believe it! Anyway, he threw out his arm and a bunch of snakes came at me." He made a silly snake-like gesture with his hand at her, Anko's expression flattening in skepticism, "But, I uh, dodged." Shit, he shouldn't know the kage bunshin, right? How would he explain knowing such a technique? He wasn't sure he could pull that one off - it wasn't that widespread of a technique outside of Konoha, even among Jounin, "I can manipulate my chakra- purify it into wind chakra, actually. It allows me to create sudden gusts and winds without that much concentration, though it's better if I focus myself. I also used that to scatter them a distance away, so they wouldn't come slithering back to bite my ankles, or something." He paused, realizing his story was getting a little cumbersome. "He pulled back his hood all the way. He's really an ugly... ah fucking son of a bitch?" Anko stared at him, a slow smile spreading on her features. She nodded.

"He... was kind of crazy, or seemed that way to me at first. Talking about a lot of things that went over my head. He seemed very happy to have found me, and was describing how much fun he would have testing out something. I guess it was a kinjutsu of some kind. He said he intended to extract the demon inside me."

Anko nodded, "I'm not up to details on that. Ibiki said there's something odd about you." She hesitated, "I won't pry though. I don't care about that right now. So he wanted... this demon?"

Naruto nodded, "It's, I can explain it, I don't mind." He swallowed, "I guess you wouldn't care for the technical explanation. But, my clan, or so I've told, was always skilled at seals. I was given a few scrolls, growing up. And I mastered them as best I could. Read them almost every day after I got them. My father- I guess- I don't know." It's what Sarutobi said, at least, though he'd a feeling the man was omitting certain facts, like who the fuck his father even was, "-sealed me with this thing. It's a... demon of sorts. I don't really understand it. But it is a spirit that is mostly composed of a kind of chakra. It's called a demon, maybe because we don't know any better." Naruto trailed off, "The seal is very strong. It can't ever get out of me, unless I intentionally remove it. But only I could. Orochimaru shouldn't have that kind of ability, to force it to fail and release it. It would kill me."

Anko nodded curtly.

"I didn't exactly want to discuss that with him though. I didn't doubt that he couldn't do it. So, I panicked. It wasn't... I mean, it's not the first time someone has attacked me for what I am." Naruto's vision wavered for just a moment, recalling the old days... that seemed so far away now. Living in the orphanage - then on the streets - surviving day by day. Stealing what they wouldn't sell him, only to have it stolen or confiscated right back. And then, finally meeting his team; bunking with Sasuke and Sakura under the iridescent glow of the moon, "So I drew on its chakra. It is a very poisonous chakra. And I guess he wasn't expecting me to be able to use so much of it all at once - I just threw it at him. Almost like I was hurling a bucket of water at him; the chakra just splashed out and around him. He screamed in agony as I turned around and ran. I didn't look back, and, well, I decided I would keep moving after that. I didn't want him to find me again."

Naruto concluded his fabricated story, but not without shifting his gaze away. Talking about Orochimaru brought up many very real memories. He couldn't easily push them away, either. That disgusting wretch of a man had killed Sakura-chan without so much as a flick of his wrist. He could remember the way she shrieked Sasuke's name as a swarm of serpents bit into her neck and side, their deep arching fangs puncturing her skin with fetid, slurping gurgles. Her death had been almost instantaneous; her face paralyzed, green eyes wide with shock. She'd not even shed a tear as she slipped away. And he'd never even a chance to brush her eyes shut. Distantly, he wondered, would he see her again?

Anko watched Naruto as he stared vacantly into space, all the color drained out of his once scarlet cheeks.

The purple-headed snake-freak didn't say anything for a while. There was just comfortable silence, before she confessed politely, "Thanks... Kurama-san. I'm not actually supposed to be in here. But I don't think Ibiki-kun will mind."

Naruto nodded dumbly, just staring into space.

She shifted, ready to stand up.

He wanted her to stay. To chase away his thoughts. Even if it kept him up all night. But he couldn't find a voice.

In some weak attempt to warm the chilled blood in his veins, Naruto glanced at her and offered a limp smile, "It's nothing." He swallowed, debating something internally, before adding, his head craning as he leaned back, "I did notice earlier... that you have some kind of seal on your neck..." he paused, "It... gives off a bad aura." He lied.

Anko blinked.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." She sat straighter, covering the back of her neck with her hand, "I'm surprised you can feel it."

"I've studied seals for a long time. I can just feel them." Okay, that was a terrible lie, but he was curious, always had been, about the nature of Orochimaru's cursed seal. It had driven Sasuke almost to insanity. And the others he had seen receive it? They turned out far worse than him. He had studied the seal briefly in his time, wherever that time had gone, and he had not understood a single thing about it. He wondered if it was the same here, the same on Anko - as he had never looked at her particular seal before.

"It's from your sensei, isn't it?"

Anko nodded, her eyes wide, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you could guess it."

"I had a feeling." Naruto wrinkled his nose, trying to hide his perception, "I don't want to offend you, but, my nose is pretty good and... you smell a little like your... former sensei."

Anko nodded grimly.

"Yeah. It's _his_ seal."

"Are you worried about what it doe-"

"You better fucking believe it." She ground out, "Sorry, but I can't really talk about it. 'Specially not with a missing-nin. I'm not exactly a stupid kid anymore." She was almost his age, maybe just slightly older, so he doubted that.

"Well, what does it do? Is it painful? I can't exactly tell that from a glance. But, I could look at it, maybe there's something I could-"

Anko stood from the couch, "Sorry." She said curtly, "Even if you could do something, I don't trust you." She explained, turning around to face him with a menacing grin, her tan face brightened by blood, "The only person I trust is Yondaime-sama. And even him..." she looked away, the shadows under her eyes so deep, he could tell she'd been up for days, familiar signs of exhaustion causing her body to quake, "There's nothing that can be done. Even he conceded that. He said he wouldn't give up. But Sensei was... always good at what he did. He was... he's still a genius." She mumbled, walking away. Without another word, she left the room, the door shutting almost silently.

To his relief, Naruto could only think dumbly about the rise and fall of his chest, for a while.

And then, he drifted into restless sleep.

* * *

A familiar, dank dreary pond. He looked down, staring at the darkened visage of himself upon the putrid water. He waded into it, knowing where to move next. He navigated the languid darkness, even as the waters became freezing. Something was horribly wrong when a friendly face smiled, rising out of the water and sending gentle ripples, her body wavering gently in the shadows. He moved toward her, wanting to meet those pallid eyes again.

"Naruto-kun." She whispered as he approached, her form never growing close, "Naruto-kun... hurry!" but he was too late - her form twisted into an ugly sight - the blond's eyes looking sharply away as he heard the sound of steel punching through flesh. Just like before, he realized.

He took a step back, covering his eyes. He couldn't see that again. He would wretch all over himself. He turned and ran, the splashing of the chilling water softly fading away, like the sound was moving further from his feet. Until, he stopped, turning around in the dark. His eyes widened in fear, hands clutching his chest.

"Shit." He whispered, seeing tall warped trees reaching hypnotically into swirling sky. Clouds of fire danced around a heavenly moon.

"Long time. No see. Naruto-kun."

The young man was waifish, save for his long princely hair. One of his arms laid inertly in his cloak of red clouds. His dead eyes drilled into Naruto, who raised his hands.

"You bastard." He shrieked, his voice not his own. So much younger. "What did you do to Sasuke? Where is he?"

It was like he was not in control of his own body.

The man chuckled, "My dear brother. Where is he? Probably dead, somewhere. He was far too weak. Probably buried under the rubble of this pathetic village."

He turned and ran, wrenching his eyes shut. Running into the darkness. He could hear Itachi's footfalls on the forest floor, echoing. He ran hard, his feet smacking into the earth, running until the sounds distorted again. He began to sink again, mud melting completely into sludge. Slimy water began to burn with a fiery heat. He pushed on, panting for breath and ignoring the phantom pains, until, finally, he came upon a heavy light and looked up, all sensation vanishing. Whatever had been chasing him was gone. Tall silver bars materialized, the glowing crimson fur of the fox bleeding from the once empty void. He was resting with his head atop his folded paws. One of his bright eyes snapped open as Naruto's body slumped, stealing the acrid air of the prison with hungry breaths.

The fox released a yawn.

Naurto bowed his head slightly, trying to disguise his fatigue, "Things are fucked up. Real bad this time." He managed to say.

The demon wet its furry jaw and sighed, "They always are, with you."

Was the fox trying to be funny? There was a hint of mirth in that statement, but he didn't want to hear it. He was still trying to push away that recent mirage - he didn't need to remember watching Hinata skewered along-side her father as she fought to prove her strength before her dying, meaningless clan.

"With me?" Naruto scoffed, almost ignoring the fox's words. They were like worlds away from him, "As if you have anyone else to compare with."

"Oh, I do, young human." His voice resonated in a soft way, echoing through the wallless, infinite prison of his mind like a ripple, "I have neglected to mention the previous hosts of mine. But suppose I imagined even one such as slow as you, would assume that I have had them? I don't believe you have ever been arrogant enough to assume you are the first."

Naruto glared at him, "You know I don't assume anything when it comes to you. Baka."

"And for that, I am grateful." He stood up in his cage, "And perhaps, also cursed." He bared his fangs and moved about restlessly in his cage, pacing back and forth, "So. What is it this time? Last I saw you, you seemed more out of it than usual. I have not felt the presence of that conceited Uchiha in some time. Things cannot be so bad, if you are staying hidden from_ all-knowing_ gaze." He said with acid in his tone.

Naruto shook his head, "It's not that simple, but wait a minute would you?! You've never mentioned any of your former "hosts"-"

"Few humans, even those keener, wiser, and more powerful than you, have ever been interesting to me." He paused, "There are few human names I will remember at the end of time. Perhaps, yours might be one of them, if you continue to impress me. But, as for the rest, I have forgotten their names. Their faces. My former hosts have always meant nothing to me. Even the ones with the knowledge of how to imprison and control me." He barked, "Time will sweep their legacies away, even that fool Madara will falter in time." He settled down, his focus floating back toward Naruto's piercing gaze, "But, to answer your question, I cannot recall a time where I have been chained in one who was not of your blood; all who have ever contained me, have been of the Uzumaki name."

"I see." No, not really. The fox always made him dizzy when he started rambling about infinity and the cosmos. He was pretty sure he knew their names, but was too prideful to admit them.

"I willfully forget them. They are beneath me. Beneath time. Even beneath you. Pay them not any mind."

"Well, it could be important..." Naruto whined with a sigh, "But I guess if you don't know. Or don't care to..." He snickered, "It just sounds like an excuse for senility to me-"

The Kyuubi gazed holes through him.

"But there are more important things." He swallowed, giving up any attempt to sugar-coat what he was going to say, "I think I'm in the past, ah, Kurama-san." He blushed actually, fearing the inevitable slobbering roar.

But it never came. Naruto wiped his brow, noting the disturbed expression of the fox.

"In the past...? What do you mean by that? Tell me, are your visions getting worse? I had a feeling they were. Or is it about that _almost-dying_ thing? My outward senses detect little trauma on your fragile human body."

Naruto struggled to keep the hyper demon from launching off-tangent and calm as he explained what details he could.

"Unfortunate you were caught so soon." The fox said at the end of his explanation.

"I would have died otherwise." Naruto explained tiredly.

The fox nodded, quipping, "So this all could have been avoided if you'd just let yourself go back there and killed that worthless trash with just a little piss of my power. You could have, you know? My power is infi-"

"Akatsuki would have pinpointed my location in hours."

"True enough, but-"

"I was exhausted. I needed water. And besides, isn't this a good thing? We're in the past. Not that I'm sure how the hell this happened, but don't you get it? Not only does that mean Madara doesn't know, but it also means, potentially anyway, that there are two of you!"

The Kyuubi blinked, "That is... an interesting conclusion. If it is correct, it would... explain some things."

"Er, what things?"

"Nothing. Just... my idle thoughts ebbing like flotsam. But, I doubt you are correct. There simply cannot be two of me."

Naruto nodded, "Er, right. I can't exactly confirm it yet." He knew it was pointless to argue with the beast's vanity, "So, do you get what I'm saying? If you can remember what you were doing before you were sealed into me, and just tell me what the hell happened to cause-"

"I have told you already." He growled, "That fool, that arrogant knave, the Uchiha. Madara. He ripped me from that host, one of your kind, as I have _already_ said. He pulled me from that agonizing prison. And then his eye, that abomination of a thing, it stole my will from me. The details are hazy at best. I cannot and do not like to recall that time." He looked away, "I will try to, for our sake, remember, but I doubt it will come to me. I have all but banished those memories. And I doubt they will be of little help anyway." He snapped forward, "If you are certain that we are in the past, before I was enslaved, then you must kill that weakling. Rip out his heart - prevent him! Prevent him from doing anything! Show him what a fool he truly is and-"

"Well, I've already alerted the Hokage about it, but I don't think there's anything more I can do directly... Madara is way out of my league and the last thing we need to do is get captured."

The fox went silent, the fluster in his eyes gone. He slumped. Naruto just watched, listening to the dripping of water in the distance. He looked around behind him at the abyss, wondering what other demons lurked inside him.

"I don't like your tone. Where is the foolish boy who would recklessly charge any foe, damning the consequences?"

Naruto frowned, trying to swallow the panic beating in his temples, "It's easy to be like that when you have nothing to lose. But now that we're- I mean we must be in the past, right? So why should I- I can't afford to be an idiot anymore. I have to... I have to try to think. I have to think things through until it _hurts_. I cannot be reckless here. We need to make every action count. It's time I started doing what I should have, long ago. If I'd known better, anyway."

The fox studied Naruto like he was a puzzle to be played with. But only for just a moment.

"Leave me." He said finally, "I will dwell on this." He paused, "If you need me to help end that pathetic mortal's over-extended stay in this realm, you will have it."

Naruto nodded, "I'll need to continue using the contract, as well-"

The Kyuubi nodded, "That's fine, as always. Just, leave me."

Naruto nodded quietly, walking away through the sloshing waters, wondering if he should explore them further, against anxious throb in his body. Fear told him to run, to linger along side the glowing hearth of the fox's prison, until he woke on the other side.

He battled with himself briefly, before...

* * *

He woke softly to the sound of knocking. When he didn't move to get up, it evolved into a solid banging. He stood groggily, a voice carrying through the room, "Please come to the door, prisoner."

Naruto stumbled off the couch, his stomach clenching, and slipped across the floor. He'd gotten up in the middle of the night and changed into some clothes Anko had returned with, apparently. He was surprised to find his orange gi returned to him, a bloody hole in the back. His pants had been misplaced, or something, so he had returned to wearing the Fourth's. He supposed it was fitting - bright orange would make him more visible if he tried to escape. Or at least, they maybe thought that. He was well accustomed to blending in while wearing his favorite color, however.

Naruto dragged himself to the door and returned the knock with one of his own, "I'm here. I'm here. What's up?"

A slot in the middle of the door opened up, "Place your hands out here. You will be escorted to see Yondaime-sama this morning. He has something for you."

So soon? "Ah, alright." Naruto complied, reaching out and putting his hands through the slot. Cold metal cuffs clamped around his wrists. He could tell there were chakra dampening seals in them, enough to secure most jounin, but he scarcely felt it, save for a slight numbing of his skin.

He pulled his arms back and the door opened, the chuunin attendant walking away, a man once behind her smiling wide, "You are Kurama-san, correct?"

Half of his face was covered in thick white gauze, the other half, a sandy shade of skin. His lone brown remaining eye was folded in wrinkles. It stared impassively at Naruto, a loose smile below it.

He wore a white kimono, a brown hakama tied around his waist. He moved elegantly, to the side, gesturing to walk with him, "Call me Danzou, Kurama-san."

"Ah... what's this about Danzou-san?" Naruto's body broke out into a cold sweat, fear reaching deep into his heart. He steeled himself and said, "Are you sure the Yondaime really sent for me...already?"

Danzou nodded, "Yes. It's very interesting. Rare, even." He smiled, "He seems keen to bargain with you. I happen to agree with him. It does us no good to imprison those that might be useful to Konoha, should they prove willing. I hear you claim to be adept at the art of sealing?"

"Ah.. ha..." Naruto was at a loss for words, unaccustomed to talking so openly with the distinguished, illusive man. He'd never trusted him and knew he was up to no good, but he'd never had more than a hunch to go on.

"I am." Naruto said, leaving no room for argument.

"Let's... see what he wants, then?"

"Right this way, Kurama-san." He said, pulling him along a muted grey hall to a checkpoint where a pencil-pusher verified their identities and let them pass.

"Do you know what it means to be ANBU, Kurama-san?" Danzou asked casually as they passed a lone ANBU guard at the exit to the VIP prison ward.

Naruto casually shook his head, "In Grass, we didn't have shinobi like them, or if we did, I never met any." Naruto swallowed, realizing he knew scant little about Grass, but thankfully, so did Konoha. Kusa was a very remote, very obscure village. It had done well to hide its identity, even from its allies. He could afford to make up certain details, though he had to be careful. He wasn't sure what Danzou thought he knew.

Danzou nodded absently, getting to his point, "When one takes up the mask and joins ANBU, they forsake their identity. They become one with the village, in a way. Sworn to protect its interests unto death."

He grinned, looking at Naruto as they strolled up a wide black metal stairwell, Naruto taking a few steps ahead of the man, who didn't seem bothered by it, "It would be best you be respectful to them while you stay here. Be wary of them. They are well-trained and inexhaustible. They are the true will of fire of this village."

"I think I understand, Danzou-san."

"Good. Why don't you tell me what you know about Konoha, then? I hope your stay here hasn't been too unpleasant..."

* * *

Sandaime stood in the office, looking out to the waking Konoha, his hands behind his back, clasped tight.

"You are recalling select Shinobi then?"

Minato nodded, "If I could, I would recall them all for this - but that would raise alarm." He sighed, "And it's perhaps a bit selfish of me - perhaps I'm just overreacting-"

"Nonsense. This is what I would do in your position." He turned, "You hope to trap him, then."

"Yes."

The old man closed his eyes, swallowing a tired breath, "I have told you all that I know." He looked away, "I don't like that you're taking this out of my hands, however. He was... is my student. I am responsible for-"

"No you aren't, Hiruzen." Yondaime put a hand on his shoulder, speaking quietly, but firmly, "I am the Hokage now. I shouldn't have even burdened you with this."

"I'm not that old, yet." He chuckled.

"What worries me is I have heard that other name twice this week."

Hiruzen nodded, "Madara is an old legend, one that lives on in the hearts of the fearful."

The Yondaime nodded, "Still, it possible Orochimaru could be using that legend to garner fear. And perhaps he has discovered something that man left behind? If he has, that could make him more dangerous than we could ever imagine."

"If he is indeed coming here to take advantage of Kushina-chan's vulnerability, then he is very confident in his power. I would say it's too reckless to be him, but... perhaps I don't know my students as well as I used to." He sighed, "In any case, I would recommend you to talk to Fugaku-san. He probably has some information on Madara. The problem, of course, is getting him to freely dispense with it."

Minato looked down at his desk, it all a blur, "No clan does like to talk about its black sheep."

"Before you mention his name, try to confirm any missing scrolls or artifacts from their possession. The Uchiha clan have many old toys lying around that could have been taken."

The Professor's hands clasped at his waist as he turned around to look Minato seriously in the eye, "It may be wise to force your lovely wife to give birth today... or tomorrow. Though, if Orochimaru has spies here in Konoha, it is likely he will know when she enters labor. Altering her schedule probably won't change anything - though it's worth consideration."

"He may be in the village right now." Minato murmured, clutching his head, "There's likely no way to flush him out." Looking Hiruzen square in the eye, he said, "She'll give birth in my office if she has to. This place is fortified-"

"Who will guard her, however? If Orochimaru is among us, he could very well be masquerading as one of our ANBU."

Minato said, "Only those I trust - Kakashi-kun, your son, perhaps Jiraiya, if he's as close as he's supposed to be."

"I feel partially responsible." Sarutobi bowed his head, "Biwako and I will assist you. If you insist on fighting my foolish student, I will not intervene, but allow me to make sure he does not succeed."

Minato stared into the folds of his hands, "Having so many ninja in one location... could draw out other weaknesses in the village..." he sighed, "I don't want to risk other innocents, if Orochimaru tries to use diversionary tactics," he swallowed, "But perhaps I can leave those worries for ANBU."

Sarutobi offered a long smile, "It is a risk, but do not think you are doing something selfish. She is your wife, but she is also more than that."

There was an awkward pause, both men wondering that statement implied. Neither wished to talk about it.

So, Sarutobi cleared his throat, "As for the boy..."

"Anko reported he does not have the scent of Orochimaru on him. And she did not recognize his chakra, or any familiar behaviors. She said she believed he was being genuine." He smirked, "An odd choice of words for her, but useful initiative on her part."

Sarutobi smiled, "Her will is like a great blaze. I am glad she has come through all this stronger. One good thing has come about from him, at least."

The Yondaime sighed, "I can't look at it that way. She is still unstable. I'm not sure she will ever emotionally recover."

"She will, once he is dead, perhaps? Though I hate to think it coming to that. If not that, then time will. She endured much growing up and can still endure more."

Silence filled the room.

"As for the boy..." he said again, "Can we use him?"

"...perhaps." Minato said carefully, "Something isn't quite right about him. We've found no unattached intelligence and Grass isn't cooperating. It's likely he is as unimportant and unknown as we first guessed."

"Did you check him for genjutsu? What about that seal-"

"The seal is the most peculiar thing. But it is not malicious in any way. I can ask to study it further, but I doubt I will find anything - it's as he says - he is sealed with a demon. Or something similar."

"A jinchuuriki?"

The Yondaime shook his head, "I'm not sure of that. Doing an analysis that wouldn't kill him would be rather tricky." The Yondaime chuckled, "We could use him for bait, if Orochimaru is truly after him."

"And what if he successfully extracts the demon?" Sarutobi cautioned, "Or what if this boy is in alignment with my student? It would do no good to release him into his hands."

"I have a few ideas on my mind, but what would you suggest-"

There was a knock, "I have brought him." Said a man.

The Yondaime nodded, "We'll continue this discussion for later. I've requested for Kurama-san. We can start moving forward immediately with this."

"Come in."

The great red doors burst open and Naruto entered the chambers, his eyes wide, recognizing a younger Sarutobi standing before the window, the Yondaime turning toward him with a gentle smile, "Hello Kurama-san." He looked up at Danzou who stood piously behind him, "Thank you for running such a trivial errand for me, Danzou-san."

He bowed, "It was nothing." He smiled, "I suppose you wish me to part?"

"Yes. I won't trouble you with this whole mess, I think until later." He smiled, "You have come back from a rather extensive mission after all, enjoy your rest."

The bandaged man smiled and walked through the closing doors.

Naruto looked down at his cuffed hands and laughed, "So... what's up? It's a bit early. I was expecting to get some rest in my cell for a while." He grimaced, his stomach growling, "Somebody forgot to bring me food, too."

The Yondaime laughed, "Sorry about that." He studied the sleepless eyes of the blond, Sarutobi looking over his shoulder at him as well, "You can get out of those cuffs, right? I wanted you to demonstrate that for my friend, Sarutobi-san, over here. Oh and I'm curious too, myself." He grinned, "You gave my ANBU captain quite the scare last night."

Naruto blanched, "Well, I can, sure, if you really want me to." Naruto frowned, wondering the meaning behind such a thing. But he couldn't easily lie and say he couldn't do it again, it would make him suspicious. And weak. He didn't like either, "Just don't freak out like Ibiki did." He warned with a smile, his fists clenching, muscular arms throbbing tight. He sucked in a sharp breath, his gi expanding to accommodate his air-fulled chest. His eyes shut. He could break free using his own chakra, but using the Kyuubi's was what they expected him to do, and he didn't want to explain why he could use his normal chakra too. He was already unusual enough.

The toxic energy leaked from Naruto's arms, a cloak of scarlet waves dancing over his flesh. The thick metal joints of the cuffs began to crackle and warp. Sarutobi's eyes narrowed in study, watching as Naruto grunted, pulling his arms apart. The metal squeaked until there was a solid snap, his arms flying apart. His hands freed, he unclenched his left hand and continued channeling the chakra in his fingers, peeling the cuff off his right arm. He replicated the feat on his left and fell to his knees, scooping up pieces of metal that had fallen on the ground. The chakra faded rapidly from his hands as he approached the desk, placing the remnants of the shackles there with a grin, "Satisfied?" he grinned, "I could try it with a straight-jacket on if you want me to."

Minato chuckled lightly, though he seemed to drained to feign humor, "That won't be necessary. But seeing that for myself, that was very impressive, Kurama-san. That wasn't just brute strength, that wasn't even really chakra-enhanced strength. You eroded the seals using that tainted chakra." Sarutobi said, "I know only of a few, in my lifetime, who could so easily free themselves like that. Fewer who could do so using such a method."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, smiling, "Thanks. Though, it's not really me who just did that."

"Of course. So I owe my thanks to the demon inside you then?"

"In a way." Naruto mumbled.

"If it is the demon who freed you, I wonder, how is it you use its chakra? Why has it not freed itself from you?" the Sandaime mused with a dark look.

Naruto swallowed, "Maybe he respects me?"

Both men frowned, sharing a look.

Naruto raised his hands up in defense, "I know it looks bad, but... it's unfair to call him a demon. Would you call a wolf that hunts and eats a rabbit a demon? What about a kid who has no family? Who lives on the streets, who eats and kills to live? It's like that I think. All he has ever done that could be called evil has been in self-defense, or just to survive." Naruto swallowed, "Maybe that still makes it wrong. I don't know. Does it matter? He's not getting out. Although we have a s-symbi...symbiotic relationship," he met the Yondaime's, then the Sandaime's eyes, "He is still my prisoner. That will not change until I die." He grinned, "Maybe not, even then."

Sarutobi folded his arms over his chest, digesting Naruto's words carefully.

"It's an interesting topic of discussion. But not what I wanted to talk about right now." Minato said finally, "I'll be blunt. It's obvious that you have the tools to attempt an escape. And I have given you several glaring opportunities for it. So far, no one has tried to contact you and you have not tried to leave or leverage any advantage against me. I suspect you're working alone." He admitted, "Or ineptly working with another." He smirked at Naruto's feigned disbelief, "In either case, I don't have much time. I want to confirm what you said is true, quickly. So we're going to see how much I can trust you. Right now. Kakashi!"

Naruto almost had a heart attack as a young man jumped from the ceiling - his entire body changing like a chameleon to blend into the grain of the dark wooden desk he landed on.

"Kai." A familiar voice said, the jutsu withering, until a man in a jounin uniform hopped off the desk. He was taller than Naruto, even ignoring the silver hair that jutted far over him. He had a hitai-ate slanted over one eye, his other eye null of any expression, dark face mask pulled all the way up to his nose. From his slender torso down, dark cloth clutched at his skin.

Naruto realized how much younger he was, but only after a delayed moment. The same void-like gaze held in that lone eye, always made him seem much older than he really was.

Hands in his pockets, Kakashi yawned, glaring at Naruto for just a moment, before taking a relaxed stance at his side. He fished out a small book from his pocket and began reading.

"You will be allowed out into the village, provided Kakashi-kun stays with you at all times. Consider him the most talkative shadow you ever met." He grinned, "I hope you went to the bathroom before coming up here?"

Naruto flinched, "H-hey! No, I didn't." He looked at Kakashi, "Maybe I could do my business in the tower before we go?"

Kakashi turned and looked him, his eye crinkling in perverted glee.

"That might be for the best." Minato and Hiruzen laughed, "Anyway, depending upon how things go today, well, it'll go a long way to determining the usefulness of your information. And perhaps it will open up future opportunities for you." He glanced at Kakashi, "You're authorized to cover Kurama-san for the costs he incurs as a guest. Have something nice to eat for once Kakashi, you've earned a little respite."

Hiruzen interjected, "You are allowed anywhere in Konoha proper; D-level clearance. But be careful. If Hatake-san determines you to be a threat, he can summon help at any moment. But I'm not sure if that would even be necessary, considering his skills."

Naruto nodded, studying Minato more closely now, his eyes travelling along the young man's fiery cape, the lines of hardship under his eyes. "Minato-san, the information I brought is troublesome. Enough that you're taking a big risk on me. Not that Orochimaru... I mean, he's strong. And I don't want to fight him again, personally. And if he can... ah... extract demons, or control them somehow... do you worry that he plans to use the Kyuubi to... attack, maybe destroy Konoha?"

"It is no secret, that we are ashamed to have failed Orochimaru." Hiruzen slowly, "When he was a child... I thought he would grow into someone wise. Someone who could lead. But instead, greed, fear, and jealousy have stripped him of everything that would make him rational or righteous. He has done many sick things to further his own ends. Although destroying Konoha would be some feat, it is true that we worry. Orochimaru is more cunning than any serpent and certainly has the abilities to bring ruin and devastation, as he has done to Konoha's enemies in the past. Your information could save lives and maintain this golden peace I fought so long to achieve." He looked at Yondaime, and then Naruto, the young blond seemingly awed by the Sarutobi's words. The old man blinked, the image vanishing like it had been his imagination. Naruto was looking away, his eyes searching into the bookcase of the room, a hand covering one eye. He wiped it, teeth digging into his cheek. Sarutobi peered closer, but Naruto schooled the rest of his face, clearly avoiding the Sandaime's watchful eyes.

"I understand. I'm... happy to have this opportunity."

The Yondaime nodded, "Very well. Kakashi, you have your orders. Report with Kurama-san here, close to midnight." He sighed, forcing a smile onto his lips slowly, "Have fun now, you two. Especially you, Kakashi-kun."

"I'm sure we will enjoy ourselves very much, Yondaime-sama." Kakashi deadpanned, "But what about ANBU?"

Yondaime glared, "What about it? We already had _that__ talk_ a few weeks ago."

Kakashi sighed.

"You can resume your duties there after some rest. Who knows, you might even get a promotion?" Minato smiled loosely, "Unless spending a few months off could really turn your reflexes into jelly. You won't turn into someone as clumsy as Obito just like that."

Kakashi laughed mirthlessly, clearly disliking the mention of that name, "Yes, Sensei."

"I almost feel like forbidding you from training too." He said with a challenging smile. Kakashi looked away, "You need to socialize more. Your body also needs its rest. You should pick up a hobby."

"I have been reading, as of late." Kakashi said stoically.

"I noticed." Minato said gruffly, bemused and maybe a bit soured, given the slight twist in his lips.

Kurama interjected, speaking with a restrained giggle, "I'm sure we'll enjoy ourselves today, Minato-san. I'll be sure to make _Hatake-san _follow me _everywhere_. Maybe we can go drinking? Clubbing. I've heard much about Konoha after dark."

Kakashi grimaced underneath his mask, "No you will not. I hate alcohol. I hate clubs. I hate bars. I hate smoke. I _hate_ dancing."

The Sandaime laughed, "All right, Kakashi-kun. It seems you're quite transparent. You might want to work on disguising your eccentricities." The old man smiled wide at Naruto, "We understand. You two should be on your way now." He looked at Minato, "We have much to discuss, privately."

Kakashi bowed, his hand reaching out, firmly grasping Naruto's wrist, pulling him along. Naruto blinked, shrugging as he followed. When the doors shut he pulled his wrist out from under Kakashi's hand. He was fast, Kakashi's deft grip broken by a subtle twist the blond's arm.

"You don't need to yank me. I'll follow. And do you mind what I call you?" He was on the verge of giving him a vindictive nickname, if Kakashi were lax enough give him permission.

"Just call me Kakashi." He seemed exhausted, maybe frustrated. But Naruto knew it was a deeper kind of both.

* * *

Loud. People clashing in the streets. Shouting and yipping. They bartered at collapsible stands and permanent stalls built into the sides of brick, stone or wooden buildings. The road beneath their feet was made of small, well-rounded reddish stones. They were held firmly in place, scraping against Naruto's feet as he walked. He wondered why the streets looked so different in this time and he supposed it had to do with the Kyuubi attack? That was the only explanation he had. Unless this Konoha were vastly different from his own, for some unknown reason he'd have to discover.

They stood in the center of town.

The sky was clear, a sun-brightened blue. It reminded him of Hinata's eyes, but hers were a much paler color. He wasn't sure why he was thinking of her again. Perhaps it had been that awful vision.

Naruto glanced over at Kakashi, the man dressed just like he remembered. Save for his reduced height and softer-looking skin, it was the same man he knew and... loved? He'd never thought about it, he realized. Maybe because he hadn't wanted to remember. And before that, he couldn't have dwelled on the idea of rejection for long.

Kakashi drawled, "Maa, you could use some new clothes. You look a bit silly, especially with such a strange hole in the back there." He said, poking his finger against the scar tissue on his back, making Naruto flinch and swing his hand carelessly about behind him, "I take it somebody stabbed you good, there?"

Perhaps he did. But this Kakashi was not _him_. No matter how much he seemed like him. He had to remind himself of that. It was important... because he couldn't let attachment rule his decisions here. He had no idea what kind of sacrifices he would have to make. He didn't now how _this_ Kakashi would react to him, in time.

He swallowed, wondering if that was a good line of thought. He couldn't reason one way or another on it, being surrounded by so much noise. Such a familiar face beside him.

Naruto swatted the jounin's hand away, following him while keeping pace, gritting his teeth "It was a lucky shot. I would have won if I weren't beat."

"Well, the definition of being beaten is to not win."

"No- that's not what I mean- I mean, I was exhausted from travelling. They surrounded me. It wasn't fair. Besides, I was trying to stay hidden."

"Life's not fair. Especially not for a ninja."

"I know that, that's not what I mean- oh just forget it." They passed a few food stalls, Naruto's body clenching. He yearned to run over and buy something to eat, but Kakashi's pace was fast. He walked stiffly, clearly leading them somewhere.

Kakashi moaned when Naruto lagged behind, "Maa, my first impression of you? You're boring."

"Yeah? Well my first impression is that you're a dirty, perverted sensei."

His eye wrinkled, "Sensei? I hope not."

Naruto blushed, trying to cover his slip of the tongue, "You might be, one day. It's obvious to me - a total stranger - that the Yondaime likes you. He'll probably give you a teaching assign-"

"He knows I'll just fail them. No matter how good they are. I will never be a teacher." Kakashi said with both alarm and resentment dripping from his voice.

"You feel pretty strong about that." Naruto murmured.

"Any team he would assign me would be dysfunctional. Suicidal." Kakashi said, "I would be a terrible teacher." He lightened his voice, offering a poor imitation of a laugh, "People still lost on the road of life shouldn't be teachers."

Naruto swallowed as the young man turned and bored into Naruto's eyes with just his one. He shrank away, not wanting to argue, as he wasn't entirely wrong. Sasuke and Sakura and him _had_ worked as a team. And worked well. But, they had broken up. Failed each other. And themselves. And Kakashi had never been a fair teacher - always focusing his efforts on Sasuke, instead of strengthening the whole team. But maybe he'd had a good reason for that? Maybe he'd identified Sasuke as the weak link. He knew Kakashi'd seen himself in Sasuke, at least a little bit.

Naruto let it drop.

They walked through the square, both shinobi effortlessly weaving through heavy traffic. Naruto was surprised to be surrounded by so many potential victims. He could throw out his arms - and cause great devastation here. But he supposed, this was a huge risk. Just as the Yondaime had said. They were taking a leap of faith, that he was being genuine. That his information was true. He guessed it was worth it.

No, it was. He could not remember the night of the Kyuubi's rampage, but he knew well enough how horrible it had been for everyone.

He stopped at a large store beside Kakashi, "Shinobi Imports," a neon sign in the window read.

A slender glass door opened up, Kakashi glaring at him expectantly. Naruto laughed. Had he been day-dreaming? He didn't recognize the store, but it looked familiar, with its large window displays full of pressed kimono, hakama, training wear, combat wear, stealth wear, and shinobi accessories.

Naruto walked, Kakashi falling behind, the jounin making not a sound against the hard wood floor. As if challenged by his actions, Naruto did the same, offering the man a smirk after he deadened his footsteps.

"Ohh. You're pretty good. I had you pegged for a civilian with the way you were walking before." Naruto grit his teeth, not remembering Kakashi to be so grating. He supposed he'd always been, it'd just been a while since he saw him.

He took the jibe in stride.

"So I guess if the Hokage is footing the bill, I should find something nice to wear? Practical. Comfortable. All-around. Just in-case I have to fight you guys, too."

Kakashi mumbled in monotone, "Oh, I know just the thing."

The two tread silently across the brown wood. The store seemed mostly empty. But then again, a store for shinobi could be full of them, he supposed. He wasn't the greatest sensor, though he had an affinity for tracking and detecting certain kinds of enemy. Namely, the ones who wanted to strap him to a table and rip out his fox.

They walked down a row of full-body-armors. They were extremely pricey and fairly impractical for his height and build. They stopped in the middle of the row, where Kakashi retrieved a... solid body suit just like his, complete with a connecting face mask. In the same deep, shadowy sea hue.

Naruto scoffed, "No thanks."

He almost wanted to say, _Do I look like Lee to you?_ _Do you want your student to be a clone? People will think we're running some crazy genetics program here._

Kakashi grinned underneath the mask, lowering the suit, "Well, it was worth a shot. It's definitely the most-"

"Boring."

"Boring?" Kakashi huffed, "It's practical. Professional. Easy to wash. Fire retardant. Inexpensive. Intimidating."

"It's not orange." Naruto said simply, "It's skin-tight. Also, doesn't exactly make me look very friendly. Plus, I don't want to be associated with being a pervert." Then he added, "Are you okay?"

Kakashi was glaring at him. But ultimately shrugged, returning the suit to its shelf. "I guess. Why?" he looked at himself, "Alright, maybe I'm a little tired. Sorry for being snappy." He joked, his voice slurring into an odd pitch, "I crossed the path of a black cat on my way home last night. Probably not a good idea right?" He proceeded to giggle briefly, as though he'd said something incredibly funny.

Naruto studied Kakashi carefully, speaking to him briefly about the store, realizing the young jounin had said more to him in the last half an hour than he used to in two months.

What was up with this Kakashi? He had his one eye hidden, so... the 'Obito incident' had already happened. Did that mean he'd yet to encounter some other horrible thing that would further ravage him? Or, was this Kakashi just someone slightly different? Or maybe Kakashi just got crankier and more mute as he aged?

Naruto shuffled about between the shelves, seeing a familiar orange track suit he'd worn as a kid. His eyes swelled and his heart stilled, hands reaching out. He was tempted to buy it, badly, but hesitated. "Maybe later," he hedged - it was too small for him, anyway. He'd be buying it just so some other poor kid wouldn't be forced to wear it. Not that it was bad... the tracksuit had served him well. Just that, it'd made people not take him seriously.

The blond sighed, noting that orange was not in abundance in the store. Most of the clothes were grey, green, brown, a kind of camo, or black. He did eventually find something to his tastes after some fruitless searching. A pair of orange and black camo pants. He picked them up, inspecting them carefully. They seemed tough, well-sewn, and sturdy. Not enough pockets for his liking, but it would do. Secondly, he took a bright orange short-sleeved shirt. It was thin, but not cheap; its fibers lustrous and flexible. It seemed sturdy, even if it was probably better suited for civilian wear. Still, he'd feel unnatural in anything but orange. Maybe it was too many blows to the head, but he was pretty sure he could never fight properly in anything but it.

Kakashi noted what he was holding, as Naruto turned.

"Isn't that a bit-"

Before Kakashi could critique his choice in fashion, they both turned, to someone walking around from between a pair of clothing racks, her arm burdened with a bundle of folded clothes.

"Hatake-san." She said with a cheery grin, blinking as she stared at Naruto, "Hey. You're that guy."

Kurenai was half a head taller than him, her spectral-ringed, scarlet eyes staring inquisitively. She filled out a green chuunin vest, a black mesh laying underneath it. A white mini-skirt wrapped tightly around her hips, extending mid-thigh. White bandages extended further, tied at the back of her knees, ending over the bony caps of them.

Naruto blushed at her penetrating stare. She leaned back, a reserved smile on her lips, hand reaching up, pushing dark bangs behind an ear, "I'm surprised to see you, actually. You looked pretty dead when I helped drop you off at the hospital."

Kakashi motioned to Kurenai, "Hello, Yuuhi-san." He said tiredly, glancing at Naruto, "You can thank her for your speedy recovery."

"Oh, it was nothing." Kurenai said with an easy grin, "Just some first-aid techniques. Hyuuga Hizashi is the one you should really be-"

Naruto shook his head, interrupting softly, "No. That's not true. He may have helped, but you share the credit to." he murmured, "I owe you my life. Call me... Kurama." A smile blossomed on his lips - it was nice to see someone like Kurenai, even if she looked almost nothing how he remembered. If he had to guess, she was nineteen or maybe eighteen years old, but he really couldn't say.

Her cheeks pinkened slightly. She swallowed, clearing her throat, "Yes, well, I don't know if I agree, but let's just leave it at that for now, Kurama-san? It is nice to properly meet you. And I see you're shopping for some new clothes it seems." She looked at Kakashi, "Is there something going on?"

"Nothing that you can be privy to yet, Yuuhi-san."

She huffed, "Oh please, you can tell me a little more than that Hatake-san. I'm almost a jounin."

"No. I know you. It'll become gossip in minutes."

"It's probably too late for that already." She smiled innocently.

"Maybe I was only playing at being a nuke-nin, Yuuhi-san?" he teased, Kakashi glaring at him. He cleared his throat, "I'm gonna go try this on. It was nice meeting you, I really owe you one for your help. Let me know if I can ever return the favor." He waved to Kurenai and turned.

Kakashi followed after him, "Sorry Yuuhi-san. I can't let him move on his own. He's still recovering, you understand? See you!" he dashed after Naruto, leaving Kurenai slightly flustered.

"Oh, that - that boy." She said with a grumble, "Always flaunting how he can keep everything from me." She chewed on her cheek, watching as Naruto and Kakashi disappeared.

* * *

Kakashi sat in the tiny, cramped black room with Naruto, one leg crossed over the other. He'd pulled out his perverted book and was reading it silently.

"Do you have to be in here?" Naruto whined.

Another page turned.

The blond stood in front of a full-length mirror. He glanced at himself, his toned, sun-dyed flesh. The grooves of his whisker marks were deep and red, cutting into his full cheeks. His blue eyes obsessed over his disheveled hair and clothes. He was a mess. That made him grit his teeth. Not because he felt embarrassed, but because he cared what others thought of him. He'd always sought approval, whether he deserved it or needed it.

He wouldn't become a weapon though. He wouldn't look like Kakashi. He wanted to believe he was more than a weapon. He wanted other people to _see_ that too.

To Kakashi's surprise, a sudden gust swept through the changing room, sending the pages of his book whirling. When he looked up, Naruto had already changed his clothes.

"Huh? What did you just do there? Well, that was a neat trick." Kakashi scratched his gravity-defying silver hair.

Naruto laughed, "I didn't think it would work, actually." He rubbed the back of his head, looking down. The orange shirt was a little tight and awkward on him, until he realized, "Oh. It's on backwards."

Kakashi shook his head after Naruto checked himself out in the mirror, tugging on the camo pants and orange shirt, shifting his weight , then making a fist, tensing his left arm until the soft skin bulged with hidden swells of muscle.

"Are you done primping yourself?"

Naruto huffed and looked away, almost reaching out to strangle the insufferable jounin, "Let's just buy this stuff and get moving, I can't even remember the last time I ate."

Kakashi nodded, "I can properly return the clothes you were wearing." He reached out and took them, storing them in a storage scroll he placed inside his vest.

"The gi's mine, but you can hold onto it for now..." he mumbled.

Purchasing the clothes took only a few minutes. He'd tried to convince Kakashi to let him buy some generic mass-produced shuriken at the cashier, but the jounin wanted nothing to do with an armed nuke-nin, apparently.

* * *

The blond's lips twisted into a pout as Kakashi pulled him inside into YakinikuQ. He hungered for that ramen he'd not tasted in over a year - Ichiraku. Enough that he almost just wanted to leave. But short of admitting he knew of a place he couldn't have (nevermind that it might not exist yet), there was no way to steer him elsewhere.

The air was stuffy, hot, the sizzle of burning grills his ears. It was familiar enough to pacify his stomach and his yearnings for the almighty ramen.

Kakashi and Naruto were about to take a seat in the far back, when a voice murmured, "Hatake-san."

The jounin turned smoothly. Nara Shikaku sat in the shadowy corner of the restaurant, his face covered by a wicked penumbra, the darkness ebbing about his face, working deep into the two tunneling scars that ran parallel on his right chin and brow. The man seemed relaxed, his voice gruff only due to the bit of sticky alcohol he'd downed. An almost-empty bottle of sake sat in front of him, as did the remains of a chicken lunch special.

Kakashi nodded to him.

"I see you've brought a friend." Shikaku said nosily, stroking his short beard, about to ask something, when he met Kakashi's dumb gaze.

He laughed like an old friend, "Oh, so maybe he's more a troublemaker than a friend. I see."

Kakashi shrugged, turning to glare at the blond, making Naruto squirm uncomfortably. He interjected balefully, "Kakashi-san's just being... himself I think. He's just gotten off from ANBU, I hear. He's just being moody. Also, I think he's really a girl." Naruto looked at Shikaku conspiratorially, "He doesn't like this assignment I think, and he's been pouty as a result. He probably thinks it's beneath him." He looked at Kakashi again, "I think he's got a severe case of cannot-stop-working syndrome."

Kakashi raised a brow at that, but didn't comment.

Nara nodded, "Hatake-san is a very hard worker."

Naruto introduced himself, "I'm Kurama. If you must know." He hesitated, "Kakashi is shadowing me today."

Shikaku looked at the young jounin. He didn't offer any information.

"Well, that's swell. Why don't you take a seat here with me, then? Call me Shikaku. Are you visiting Konoha from abroad? Right now I'm just hiding from my wife - She just gave birth a few weeks ago, you know." He laughed like he was being very funny, "But, I could use the company. Fatherly doubts n' all, if you catch my drift."

Kurama took a seat across from Shikaku without Kakashi's permission. The jounin sighed and sat beside him, pulling his book from the front pocket of his vest. Shikaku called over a waiter and Naruto ordered three bowls of ramen, to everyone's confusion. Kakashi ordered grilled sashimi.

Naruto smiled easily at the man. He'd never known him well. But he knew he was an invaluable asset to Konoha. To Tsunade. Even to Sarutobi. He also knew he was very perceptive, the man's dark beady eyes searching his own. Naruto met his stare neutrally and said calmly, "You'll make a great father, Shikaku-san."

"You sound so convinced. We just met." He laughed, picking up a nearly empty bottle of sake, swallowing the contents with a noisy gulp.

About to answer, he was interrupted by Kakashi, who was still passively reading his book, his voice droning, "Kurama-san was a fortune teller before he found his fated path and became shinobi."

It honestly sounded like a joke. So much so, Naruto nodded exuberantly. It was a funny excuse.

"Ah, yes, Kakashi-san is right about my past." Naruto said with a cheesy, sagely accent, "Don't worry." He closed his eyes, pressing his fingers to his temples and laughing, "I can see it now - your son - he will be wise and smart. And a troublesome pain in the ass."

Shikaku slapped his knee, grinning wide, "Oi, you're good. I just hope you're wrong. I've got enough trouble. Though, how did you know I had a son?"

"Eh, lucky guess?" Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head like a fool, "Or maybe, I can see the future." He teased, glancing at Kakashi with a smile. The jounin did not look so bemused.

* * *

They finished eating and left Shikaku in peace. Naruto's stomach was clenching in delight. Although the ramen they served was intended as an appetizer - light on substance and generic in flavor - it still tasted good to him. Three bowls was enough to hold him over until later. Standing in the street, they idled, chatting as they watched people pass between tall buildings into cramped alleyways.

"Thanks, Kakashi-san."

The jounin shrugged, "No need to thank me." He murmured through the face mask.

Naruto nodded, "Where to next, then?"

"Maa, what happened to the dance parties from earlier?"

Naruto laughed, "I can't dance either. I wouldn't fit in at one of those places."

"Grass not too luxurious of a place to live, ne?"

Naruto nodded.

Kakashi pried quietly, "You think you're comfortable enough to tell me why there're no records on a famous Kurama family in Grass, capable of the sealing arts?"

Naruto's heart stilled, "Ah. I suppose I do owe you an explanation." He said, calm voice close to trembling as he tried to keep his story straight, "And I'd definitely give you one if I could. Really, Kakashi-san. I'd love to know more about my family than anything else in the world." He sighed ruefully, "And it's not like I was left on the side of the road. I knew people who knew about them. One... older man looked over me as I grew up. I know that he knew more than he was willing to share about my heritage. But he died." Naruto recounted dispassionately, his voice distant and dry, "I don't really want to talk about it. But if you don't have any records, it's no surprise to me. It's not like Kusa could tell me anything." He added, "And because of the _you know what_ sealed in me, most people weren't exactly thrilled to share information with me, either."

There was also one other person who had - no, two. Jiraiya and Tsunade. Both of them had known his parents. Jiraiya had mentioned his mother once - and he'd demanded more - he promised he would tell him, someday. "She was beautiful." He'd said. And that's all he'd ever gotten a chance to say.

Tsunade had been a little more forthcoming, but she named no names. "When you come of age, I will tell you Naruto. Rest assured, there are good reasons for the secrecy." She'd said tenderly, speaking little of it, though she'd said he looked and acted like his parents - which was a clue. If he had any idea where they had lived before coming to Konoha. He knew that Uzumaki were expert sealers - which likely meant his father and mother had both been from the clan - but it still didn't explain who they were or how he could find them.

He was hopeful, but he considered it a likely possibility he would not encounter them, even in the past. If they were nomads or wanderers, refugees or nuke-nin; short of letting the Kyuubi incident happen all over again, he was pretty sure he would never just stumble across them. Konoha was enormous. People came and left. And he had no right to impose himself on anyone, anyway.

He was a stranger here. A trespasser.

Naruto blinked for a moment, realizing he'd gone into a daze of thought. Kakashi was looking at him with concern in his lone eye.

"Sorry. I zoned out there." He said.

Kakashi nodded, "I believe it." He turned and pointed to the west, "Come with me, I'll bug you about it later. I have a daily ritual. It will only take a minute."

Naruto followed, knowing where they were headed.

* * *

The memorial lay atop an old hill. The path was well-paved and cared for, but the site was often deserted. People did not linger long. Or if they did, it was in the shadows; the thick trees that surrounded most of it. It was like a hidden grove in the city.

Kakashi approached the stone and looked down, closing his lone visible eye.

Naruto did the same.

There was silence for several breaths.

Then, Kakashi opened his eye and looked up, staring at Naruto.

"Alright. That's it. Let's go." Kakashi turned, but Naruto caught his wrist with surprising speed.

They met eyes, "No need to hide it from me. If you're embarrassed, don't be."

Kakashi's eye glazed over for a moment. He shrugged, "I guess it feels wrong, coming here with a stranger."

Naruto nodded, "I can't ever be anything more than that, Kakashi, I think. But maybe you'd like to talk about it? Why are we here. What is your ritual?"

"Maa, I don't use any blood, or anything like that." Naruto laughed, "There's no seal. Or sacrifice. I just... say what's on my mind."

"Ah. I see."

Kakashi shook his head, glaring at Naruto, "No, you don't. So don't say that you do."

"I'm sorry."

"When you are born and raised in a village, with family. You become comrades. Even if... you hate that person." Kakashi explained after a breeze moved by, combing through Naruto's wild hair, "That's all."

Naruto didn't budge. He resisted the blinding fury that bubbled at Kakashi's ignorant words. But he forgave him - how could he know, anyway? He didn't speak his mind, only staring at the slab of granite, inspecting the names. Thankful the memorial stone was much less cramped in this time.

Naruto looked away from Kakashi while the jounin stared at the stone. He covered his eyes for a while, making sure the man couldn't see him.

* * *

They took a seat in the grass. All desire to do anything evaporated in both men. At least, until a familiar voice reached their ears.

"Dynamic Entry!"

There was a terrible, reverberating impact. And then a shaking crash. A small, sickly tree had toppled over, a man standing in a small dust-cloud.

"Oh, I knew I would find you here, my eternal rival!"

Naruto and Kakashi shared a worried glance as a man came from behind a tree, his face and arms covered in sweat. He waved wide, "Kakashi-san. For once! For once you grace the sun with your presence! It has been long, my eternal rival! The autumn sun deep in my liver sings in delight!"

"What did he just say?" Naruto whispered.

"Cover your ears." Kakashi mumbled, his throat raw and dry, "Better idea. Let's play dead."

"I don't think that will-"

It was too late anyway, Gai was quick. The man was tall, with a tall smile and long, muscular legs. He was dressed in what Naruto always expected to see him in: a green spandex leotard. His hair was cut into a bowl-shape, eyebrows just as fuzzy as he could remember. He also had another in tow. A young girl with violet hair and rich chocolate eyes. She wore a pair of navy genin-issue shorts, a black tank top loosely draped over her torso. Around her waist was a slender black belt that kept a long katana against her hip. It looked disproportionately long for the young girl's height and rail-thin frame.

Gai locked onto Naruto's eyes, beaming, "Oh! My eternal rival shines bright, beside a shooting star!"

Naruto looked at Kakashi, snickering, barely holding in a thunderstorm of laughter. How could he have forgotten what it felt like to be around Gai?

Kakashi drawled, "Hello Maito-san."

"Oh, I am wounded by your indifferent formalities, my eternal rival!"

The thin red lips of the girl smiled gently at the two shinobi before her, "Hello." She bowed her head respectfully.

"Have you met my young apprentice, Kakashi-san?" Gai asked.

"No, I haven't." He looked at the violet-haired genin and nodded to her faintly.

"I'm Uzuki Yuugao." She said slowly, "I asked Gai-san to train me for the chuunin exams that are approaching this winter."

Kakashi bowed his head, "My condolences, Uzuki-san."

The girl giggled, slapping her hands over her lips.

Gai looked at her, slapping her on the back, "Do not hold in your joy, my bountiful apprentice! Let the fecund spring of youth gush from your lips!"

"Gai. You're going to scar her for life."

Naruto lost it there, laughing like a lunatic. He started rolling in the field, rolling about until tears started streaming from his eyes.

"See that Uzuki-chan?" Gai encouraged, bending down to her level, pointing at the insanely-gibbering blond, who was now pounding the earth as he cried, a stream of agony and bliss soaking his cheeks, "My eternal rival is like a magnet for youthfulness!"

* * *

Naturally, they could not escape Gai, once he had gotten interested in Kakashi's "new friend". He demanded to fight him, but Kakashi said sparring anyone but him was out of the question. He really, really shouldn't have said that. But as a result, there they went, following Gai a distance from the memorial, a small training field with a dirt path leading through the trees.

Naruto readily agreed to sparring with Kakashi, stating that it would be best if he demonstrated some of his abilities. Perhaps as a gesture of good-will, Kakashi probably supposed.

They took twenty paces from each other and turned, Kakashi maintaining a bored look, his book in front of his face.

The blond sighed heavily, pursing his lips together, breathing deep and slow through his nostrils. He put his hands close to his chest, recalling the exercises he had worked on to deepen his connection to the Kyuubi. He would not use its chakra here, but it was still useful to center himself - he needed the utmost concentration to utilize wind chakra so freely, at first. It was not something he could do casually. Not without risking injury to Kakashi anyway - wind was the second most wild element. The wildest being lightning. But wind was no less dangerous, if he weren't careful with it, he could probably sever arteries and kill Kakashi, unintentionally.

He bent his knees and looked into his hands, feeling alert. Laughing at Gai had balanced him out. It was easy to push away negative thoughts that clouded his focus. He languidly pulled his head up at Kakashi.

A gentle breeze pushed through the grassy field, sending a rippling wave through the tall, bending grass.

Yuugao looked between the two nin, swallowing, "Ah, I guess you two can start now. Like, whenever." She said anticlimactically. Gai patted her on the back again.

"Woo! Go my eternal rival! Demonstrate the power of your youthful energy for us!"

Kakashi had his book out. He had lowered it just enough to look at Naruto from across the field. Then, he lifted the book right back up and began reading again. Naruto sighed, knowing Kakashi was just putting on an act. But at the same time, it was the man's style. He didn't like to be aggressive. He wanted him to make the first move. Naruto knew it in-and-out.

The blond grit his teeth, deciding he would earn his future-sensei's respect and prove his abilities in the open, even if it attracted suspicion. He needed to look useful at least. He may have just been just a fifteen-year-old brat, but he could pull his weight.

Naruto brought up his thumb and bit on it harshly, making the young Yuugao flinch. She watched raptly as blood slid down Naruto's thumb, his hands moving rapidly, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He declared proudly, slamming his palm into the grass, another breeze, this time harsher, kicked up into the air, blowing the golden grass so hard it bowed deep.

Kakashi stood impassively, his one eye drifting just a little bit as the smoke cleared, revealing a six-tailed fox. It was lean and fit, its tails flowing in the gentle breeze, almost like a living, orange flame. Its fur was a shimmering orange, intelligent eyes alertly snapping to Naruto.

"Thanks for coming Onoe. We're gonna beat the crap out of this guy, alright? This is just a spar though." He chuckled, "So hold back just a little. Do what we did last time we fought together, alright?"

The fox's eyes moved faster than Yuugao could follow, staring at its prey cautiously as it nodded in understanding. It moved away from Naruto, carefully treading through the grass, its majestic tails swaying elegantly. The young genin kenjutsu-user was awed, her eyes captivated by the graceful creature.

Naruto carefully walked forward through the field towards Kakashi, shaking his hand about as he widened his stance confidently, droplets of blood scattering in the field, Kakashi's eyes noting the wound was already closed after the action, unblemished tan skin where flesh had been brutally torn.

"Yosh!" Gai said, studying Naruto, "Your opponent is full of vigor, my eternal rival!"

Kakashi hummed, "It's a neat trick, but I have a summon too, you know." He pulled his free hand up and slid it into one of the kunai holsters strapped to his thigh, nicking a finger. Impressively, he performed the same seals one-handed. And all while reading his perverted book, summoned a blood hound. Its coat had a shimmery bronze sheen, its dark face deeply wrinkled. It looked up Kakashi then at Naruto, seemingly assessing the situation wordlessly, letting out a bark.

"Oh, it's so cute Kakashi-san!" Yuugao gushed, wanting to run up and pet it, "What's its name?"

"Yocchi."

Its eyes were attracted to Onoe and began to mirror its action, walking away from Kakashi, maneuvering closer towards Naruto, as he slowly approached.

The two shinobi and their summons analyzed each other carefully. Kakashi could tell Naruto was calm, but deeply excited. There was an uneasy, agitated step in each of his movements, like he might fly off the handle at any moment. He had a feeling he was the one responsible for the soothing breeze, but it was simply a hunch. He didn't want to put his book down, but he was realizing this fight could get a little serious, now that there were two opponents and a charged atmosphere. Now that he could see the experienced intent in those challenging eyes, he wondered. Who was Kurama, to make _him _take pause in the safety of field in his own village.

Mid-stride, Naruto came suddenly, propelled with surprising speed, fist cocked. But Naruto threw his leg wildly out into a high kick instead. At the same time, Yocchi lunged at Naruto, its mouth opened wide. Onoe kept its distance, circling slowly in cover of the grasses. Kakashi easily ducked under the circling kick, but Yocchi's lunge was just as ineffective - Naruto summoned a firm blanket of wind with his hands and gracefully pulled the dog behind him like a Matador, raising his arms to cover his face, blocking a solid punch from Kakashi. The jounin frowned, feeling and hearing his impact against Naruto's bones. The teen must've been made of steel, as Kakashi noted his knuckles throbbed gently.

Naruto's raised hands came down in a double-strike then, his hands formed into blades, chopping down on Kakashi's collar bones. He deflected Naruto's hands to the side with his book as he dodged, pages held in place by his thumb, stepping in close to him with a flash of his foot, his lone free hand clenching Naruto's shoulder. He twisted harsh, his knee flying up into Naruto's gut, using Naruto as a counter-balance.

Naruto didn't double-over, but did let out a pained grunt, sliding backwards in the dewy grass, aware of Yocchi readying to strike from behind. It lunged again, swiping at his paws, but Naruto tumbled away, rolling through the grass under its arc, the dog-summon landing with a long-skid through the grass where his target had been.

Gai clapped his hands, "Splendid! Oh, if Kurama-san loses this fight, I will do fifty laps around Konoha with one leg tied behind my back!" he looked at Yuugao, "And my lovely apprentice will do so with me!"

The girl looked understandably frightened, "Can I use both of my legs at least, Gai-sensei?" she pleaded softly.

Kakashi calmly approached Naruto now as the blond stood up in the field, his dog summon on Naruto's flank, attention turned toward Onoe, who lingered in the grasses behind them both.

Kakashi reached into his kunai holster again, this time pulling free a single kunai between two fingers. Now armed, he charged forward silently, expecting to slash Naruto against his whiskered cheek, but he was surprised when a sudden hand shot out faster than before, striking Kakashi in the back of the hand, the blade flying loose from his fingers. Naruto followed up by throwing a flurry of straight punches. He was quick and his attacks well aimed, but Kakashi had an impeccable defense, batting or blocking away his strikes with one hand. Naruto gritted his teeth, feeling foolish.

"Oh, Kurama-san has an interesting style." Gai remarked quietly, "Do you see it Yuugao-chan? Look at his feet."

"It looks kind of ridiculous to me." The girl said, frowning, "I can't make much of it."

Gai nodded, "It is a very sloppy style. But... there is something odd about it."

Kakashi would take moments to counter attack between Naruto's strikes, but Naruto's odd footwork left his balance difficult to place. He could bend and sway in odd ways, narrowly avoiding Kakashi's strikes.

"Well, he's fast." Yuugao quipped, "I can't follow his hands too easily either."

Kakashi got bored of defending and taunted, his book dropping from his other hand, "As I think I said before, you don't interest me much. I'm going to finish this."

With both hands free, Kakashi attacked with measured strikes, but to his surprise, Naruto's ferocity simply increased. They were entangled in a contest of blows, exchanging strikes against each other's forearms and open hands. Kakashi frowned as he recognized some of his own style in Naruto, who moved not quite as efficiently as him, making too many unnecessary steps with his feet, but made up with it in his ability to respond. He had amazing reflexes, able to defend against both of his hands, no matter how fast his punches went. Of course, he was going easy by not disrupting him with ninjutsu or genjutsu, but it was still impressive to him - it had been some time since he had fought an opponent in melee.

Kakashi threw an elbow aimed across Naruto's head - and to his shock - Naruto took the blow easily with a grin, delivering a crunching kick to the jounin's knee. He winced, hopping back, looking over his shoulder, grunting in annoyance, "Yocchi, what are you doing watchi-"

Onoe's paws swiped agilely as it sailed through the air, digging into Yocchi's tough fur behind Naruto. The hound flinched, unable to keep up with the fox's speed. While Kakashi had been occupied, Onoe had taken down his support, drawing it away and countering its weaknesses - Yocchi was an expert at making tactical, accurate strikes, which would otherwise be good against a wild-fighter like Naruto, but not so good against the graceful and swift fox.

Before Kakashi could deploy something, Naruto lunged forward, throwing out his leg just like Gai would, mimicking his signature attack.

"Oh! Very nice dynamic entry, Kurama-san! You are very observant! Your heart must shine with the flames of youth as well!"

Kakashi glowered at that obnoxious man's yelling. He barely avoided the flying kick, hurling himself to the ground just in time, a strange wind carrying the blond over him. Naruto landed easily and turned to see Kakashi's hands flash together on the ground, letting out a yelp as a he shouted - a small fireball rocketing towards him from where the jounin was laying. He threw out his hands in a panic, wild wind chakra enveloping the blaze, catching it like a ball. Naruto skidded backwards under the force of the scorching blaze, his feet digging into the dry dirt, the longer his wild wind chakra controlled the crackling flames, the larger it grew. It was possible, that if he held it long enough, the air-fuel mixture would kill the flame, but it was even more likely if he held it for even another second, there would be an incredible explosion in his face.

The fire grew into an incredible swirling plume of frenetic tendrils as he struggled to keep it under control. Yuugao shielded her eyes, Naruto letting out a painful grunt as threw both his hands upwards with all his strength, launching the inferno into the sky above. The huge fireball exploded like a firework, raining sparks like falling stars; fading into nothing.

There was a dumb silence as Naruto stood, dusting himself off.

"Hatake! What do you think you're doing? You could have killed him?!" Yuugao shouted, stomping her foot.

"Haa, I didn't put that much chakra into that."

Gai answered sagely, "Kurama-san must have used a wind technique there to hold back the fireball. Such a reckless and youthful response..." he gave a thumbs up to Naruto, grinning stiffly.

Naruto let out a ragged breath, his entire body steaming from the close proximity of the heat. Kakashi regarded him with a weird, analyzing look as he stood up from the grass. With a hidden smile, he shook his head. Naruto wiped his brow, letting out a relived sigh, eyes bulging suddenly when he looked up - barely able to react as Kakashi had just thrown a second fireball, easily identifying a major weakness of his.

But this time, Onoe was closer. The shining fox abandoned Yocchi, who was licking its wounds with a whimper, and hurled itself into the swirling orb of fire. It impacted the airborne fuzzball, but the fire dissipated harmlessly on contact with its coat, thin wisps of smoke rising from its unsinged hide as it landed. There hadn't even been a whisper or a sizzle of a burn.

Gai clapped his hands, "Oh... impressive."

Onoe wore a prideful smirk as it turned around, standing at its summoner's side, white underbelly puffed, its six tails slashing at the air.

Kakashi stood calmly, Yocchi limping quietly over to its master, head dropped. Kakashi reached down with one hand and patted it.

"I think that's enough for now." Kakashi said finally, glancing at the blood hound, "You did good against such an unusual enemy. We'll work on your speed later, Yocchi-kun. That's definitely not your strong-suit." The dog nodded lazily and dissipated into a puff of smoke.

Onoe grinned wide, meeting Naruto's equally smug smile briefly, before vanishing without a word.

Gai clapped his hands frantically, "Oh! But it can't be over yet. A victor has not been decided."

Kakashi waved his hand, "He wins. Now go do your fifty laps, Gai."

"How hip." The eccentric jounin huffed, crossing his arms, "To throw the match like this, you disappoint me."

Naruto held back a pleased sigh as he met Kakashi's gaze. He reminded him a lot of Sasuke. That perturbed him, maybe a little, his stomach lurching as the thought lingered. But at the same time, Naruto smiled. It was easy to treat his future-former-sensei like he did Sasuke. He walked forward and stuck out his hand, smiling bright, "Don't listen to Gai. You didn't throw anything." Naruto laughed as Kakashi stared at his hand like it was a foul gesture he was making. He reluctantly reached out and shook it, "Not that I was exactly hiding it," he giggled as they released each other, "But you noticed I was using wind chakra, maybe even before we stepped out onto the field."

Kakashi nodded.

Gai made an "O" with his lips, stunned.

"My rival is such a natural genius. I must train harder..." he murmured to himself, falling on one knee, his voice transmogrifying into a shout, "Instead, we shall do one-hundred laps together, Yuugao-chan!"

Naruto kept his eyes away from the poor chocolate-eyed girl, not wanting to look at her likely agonized expression.

Kakashi walked into the field and retrieved his perverted book from inside the grass and Yuugao sprinted up to Naruto with sparkling eyes, "You did so well against Hatake-san, Kurama-san. It's like you could read his moves, right from the very beginning." She looked over his shoulder, then pleaded with teary eyes, "Could-Could you save me? I-I want to get stronger, but don't you think, one-hundred laps?" her voice trembled, reaching out to wrap her arms around his waist.

Naruto blushed, dodging her seductive hug, Gai chiming in, "Indeed! My student is as keen as I. You are fast, but not hasty. Choppy, sharp, and wild, but not imbalanced. May I ask who has taught you? It is rare to see such an opponent within the walls of Konoha." He reached out and grabbed Yuugao by the back of her dark tank top, dragging her effortlessly to his side.

Naruto bowed slightly to Yugao and Gai, beaming. Kakashi watched them in the distance, his eyes plastered to his book, "Well, I received basic training from several instructors. But that was it." He shrugged, "Most of the things I know... I taught myself." He hesitated, "But don't get worked up about it, Gai-san. I have had very good teachers, but they never focused much on me," he swallowed, "Or their instruction was short-lived. But, usually, they saw me as a waste of their time, I think. And maybe they were right, I did waste most of my chances to learn. But thanks. It's nice to hear praise after working hard, for so long."

Gai ensnared Naruto and Yugao into a tight hug, "Oh, spring burns in my heart, to meet such a young, accomplished shinobi. Your spirit burns with the will of fire, young Kurama." He pulled back and adopted a serious stance, his wide brows stiffening, "I look forward to a day close in the future, where we will train together. You are strong, but with much to learn yet!"

Naruto laughed, "Well, I can't promise anything, but sure Gai-san. I'd love to."

Gai backed away and waved to Kakashi, "I must now train hard to compensate for my rival's victory. Stay well, Hatake-san!" And then he was gone, running down the path with impressive speed, Yuugao looking heart-broken and fearful at his side.

* * *

The midday sun sank into the creamy clouds. Naruto and his "shadow" relaxing beside the field. The warmth of the sun's rays left an odd feeling in Naruto's chest. He felt refreshed. Hopeful, almost. Like things were going to turn around finally. Something about today... had felt good. But he steeled himself, afraid to give into the feeling. He watched Kakashi instead, noting the rehearsed way he read his little purple book.

They both turned their heads in perfect synchronization as someone approached them in the tall grassy field, "Hatake Kakashi." A stranger said, scurrying down the dirt path to the field. He was dressed in long grey and purple robes, his eyes distinctly of Hyuuga ancestry. His hair was dark, the top of his head shaved, the rest pulled into a tight pony tail.

The Hyuuga turned toward them and bowed his head as he stopped, "Ah, Hatake-san. I'm so glad to have finally located you. I have a summons for you from Hyuuga Hiashi, patriarch of the Hyuuga clan."

"You do?"

"Yes. Would it be convenient for you to come with me? He wishes to speak with you, immediately."

"Maa, I've got another responsibility with me right now." He said looking at Naruto.

"That's fine. Hiashi-san requested Kurama-san's presence as well." He said, scanning Naruto with his eyes.

Kakashi glared at Naruto, who put his hands up in defense, "Hey, I didn't do anything. Don't look at me."

The jounin sighed and bowed his head, looking up at the man, "Kurama-san doesn't have the clearance to enter the clan distinct You will need to tell Hiashi-san that he needs expressed permission for Kurama-san and I to attend to his summons, unless he's willing to come to us."

The messenger puffed, wiping his brow, "Tch. I will inform Hiashi-sama, but he will be displeased."

"Well, if you told us what the summons were for, I'm sure I could make up an excuse about it." Kakashi said lazily.

The messenger shook his head, "I do not know the reason." He sighed, looking both of them in the eye, "It is likely Hiashi-sama will contact you in the coming days. If not tomorrow. Please clear your schedules as I believe it is very important to him."

And then he left, not even bowing as he skidded off.

"Weird." Naruto said, Kakashi nodding, "Any idea what that was about?"

The jounin shrugged, turning his head back to his book.

Naruto just rubbed his temples, "How are you a jounin, again?"

"Beats me."

* * *

The office was almost pitch black, the Hokage wearily leaned over in his seat; his back to his village.

Kakashi submitted a written report quickly, providing sparse details on his little diversion with the captive nuke-nin, leaving a little time to talk with his former teacher. It was in Minato's hands, the folder opened, but the poor man's eyes were too burnt out to sharpen the blurry, tiny words.

"What're your thoughts?" Minato asked, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. He was already dreading Kushina tonight, the baby so close. Even though he had told her he wouldn't be coming until past midnight... he looked up, knowing Kakashi would see the bloodshot veins in his eyes. He wondered if there were dark circles too.

"Scattered, I think." Kakashi said after a moment, "Ibiki or somebody else is more equipped to handle a psychological evaluation then me, I'm not sure why you asked me to try and conduct one." He sighed, "But, in the beginning, he seemed normal for a nuke-nin... or abnormal I guess, if you put it like that. Eccentric, but not anymore than most ninja. But, after lunch, I got a different view, I think. I cannot decide his emotional well-being. He doesn't seem to mind displaying emotion, which is odd, given Kusa's academic... standards. He was comfortable around me after a while."

Minato grinned, "Well, displaying a spectrum of emotion would be a healthy, sane, well-adaptive thing, wouldn't it?" He glared at Kakashi, as if to make a point.

The jounin stared stupidly at him, saying dryly, "I'm not sure I understand."

"Of course you don't." He sighed.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "He has odd skills. He has a contract with... the foxes. I wasn't aware there was one. It must be new. Perhaps he created or discovered it."

Minato nodded, "He may be the first one. I've not heard of one either, until now."

"The details on his combat abilities are in my report. I can't accurately rate him just yet. If I had to, I place him at middle-of-the-middle-road. He would make a capable chuunin operative with the focus I saw today, but, I don't really have any idea how well he functions in a team. I don't think I could injure him significantly without using my Sharingan. He's quick. Oddly, his taijutsu is... worse than most academy students, save for small details." He added, "Gai encountered us. It might be interesting to gather his opinion, if you see him soon, Minato-sensei."

The Hokage closed his eyes in thought, continuing, "That's all good to hear, but you know what I'm really interested in. If he told you something he believed to be true, would you believe him?"

"No." His eye wrinkled, "But that's a good thing."

"And if he told you something he knew was to be a deliberate lie?"

"I believe I could easily distinguish that from perspective truth."

Minato nodded, "What if he said Orochimaru had plans to visit us in less than forty eight hours?"

The jounin hummed in thought, but only for half a breath, "I think I would believe it." He considered, "Ignoring any evidence to support or deny that claim, he was forced to lie in front of me, a few times. He is not very good at lying. In-fact, he seemed to avoid doing it, making vague statements about himself. I think I can guess when he is being deceptive, perhaps ninety percent of the time. If not all the time."

"Excellent Kakashi." He slumped, "So this wasn't a waste of time. Do you think he is lying about Orochimaru?"

"That's... well, I wasn't the one who interrogated him. But judging from what I saw today, I would be cautious, but believe it for now. We cannot disregard the possibility. He is definitely suspicious, I'm not saying to just implicitly trust him - he acted and knew certain things that I detailed in my log that are suggestive of being in contact with an operative here in Konoha - right down to how easily he followed me in the streets. But I would recommend we stay your course. It is logical to prepare for the worst," he swallowed, "There has been a lull. The winds are calm. That would be enough for me to spike security for a day, just to keep watching eyes wary." He concluded softly.

They shared a knowing glance, the two exploring the comfortable silence, Kakashi's lazy eye rolling among Minato-sensei's collection of books on his shelf. Minato studied Kakashi's calm stance, noting distantly he seemed more at ease than before.

"What are you planning to do in preparation for the tenth?" Kakashi finally said, uncharacteristically breaking the still air.

"I'm still working on that. But I know for certain what you will be doing - I want you with Kushina-chan. She's expecting on the tenth, but I am planning on having you with her all tomorrow. The moment - the moment you think she enters into labor, you will alert ANBU. I will know almost immediately and summon myself to her side. If everything goes according to schedule, I should have a defensive matrix set up - well - I'll give you the exactly location tomorrow. I'm still working that out. But we will move to a secure location while ANBU sets up long-range tracking and sensor positions."

"Pardon, sensei, but if I am to be with Kushina, who will watch Kurama-san? Or will you have him on lockdown?"

Minato sighed, "I'm torn on that. We could place him with Kushina, to see his true intentions. But I don't want to risk something like that. Alternatively, we could place him in the open, to see if he is attacked instead of her. But if you're going to be with Kushina, there aren't many I want to trust with guarding him. Everyone else I truly trust will be supporting our defensive positions and in position to counter-attack."

"What if nothing happens?"

Minato grinned, "Well, I'll be quite the happy father then."

* * *

A figure cloaked in darkness huddled by the light of a crackling fire.

He thought of a cute girl with brown bangs that framed her beautiful star-like eyes. A girl who only wanted to make her parents proud. To help the sick and the wounded. Who had a heart of silver and gold.

He thought about what that heart must have done, staring down the shimmering light of a comet, held by the hand of a twisted freak driven mad by the ravages of war; the one she loved, too.

He couldn't fathom it.

But maybe, that was irony?

Was he wrong about all this?

The figure stood, collecting his thoughts, which swam like scattered flakes he used to leave on the top of his fish bowl growing up. One day, he'd forgotten to feed them those flakes. And when he had returned, they'd just been lying there too, like the flakes, on the surface, bobbing, their flecked scales brown and shriveled. Also like the flakes.

The man laughed quietly, clenching his fists, "Don't worry Rin." He whispered, "I'll fix this broken world."

He turned and looked toward the moon.


	3. Trust

Again, with the pounding. Couldn't they knock just once?

His head pounded in his ears as he sat up from the couch, waking from an empty sleep. He couldn't sleep in the bed of his elaborate cell: he couldn't relax. The thought of relaxing made him agitated. But, he was incredibly tired. His back ached worse than his head.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Naruto stood, "I'm up, I'm up." He shouted.

Ibiki's voice came muffled through the door, "We're coming in, don't move."

Naruto grumbled, rubbing his eyes. He wasn't sure what time it was, but given his exhaustion, he'd gotten no more than a few hours of sleep. He watched tiredly as Ibiki came into the room, backed up by several ANBU plus Anko. A familiar one lead five others. He wore a Dog mask and carried a commanding gait. At first, Naruto thought it was Kakashi, but the man's movements were different. Much too rough. Almost with an arrogant swagger. Not the right height either. Naruto frowned, watching as the ANBU spread out, covering the corners of the large living room. Whoever it was, he didn't want to mess with him...yet.

"Kurama-san." Ibiki said, tugging on the cap that hid the ugly trenches on his skull, his scarred face twisting into a smile, a blond man strolling into the room finally, the door shutting with a click.

"What's going on here." Naruto said, scanning the room, eyes shifting to Yamanaka Inochi.

The man wasn't beautiful like his daughter - hard swampy eyes and platinum blond hair framing gaunted cheeks and an ever-subtle sinking wrinkle of his lips. He looked at Naruto with a tinge of skittishness, but he quickly flattened his features when they met eyes. The blond prisoner sighed, "What's this all about?"

He stared into Anko's blank grey stare. He hair was greasy and matted, eyes bloodshot. Deep shadows hung underneath. Had she still not slept yet?

"Yamanaka Inochi-san will be conducting a verification of your memories."

Naruto growled, holding back a snarl at the impasse interrogator, "I told you. And the Yondaime." He pointed at Inochi, "It is not safe to enter my mind."

Ibiki nodded, "Inochi-san is an expert in his clan's telepathic techniques. The Yondaime conceded that we should try to verify your story, even if it comes at some risk."

"What the fuck?" Naruto howled, fatigue gnawed away at his natural barriers, fury flooding his mind, narrowing his vision just to the brutally scarred man square between his eyes, "I trusted you guys!"

Ibiki stared emptily, "An odd thing for a nukenin to do. What gave you the impression that we would not eventually attempt something like this? We cannot trust you so blindly, no matter how much the Hokage wishes to take you at your word."

Naruto shook inside. His body trembled. His head pointed again at Inochi, the muscles in his cheeks pulling sharply, showing hard lines of stress on his face, "I'm telling you, there is a demon in my head."

Anko reached for him with a cupped hand, but he snarled, the entrenched whisker scars on his face deepening, almost glowing with molten fury, his irises taking on a purple hue. Anko's usually dead gaze widened in shock as his eyes ate at her soul. He looked like a wounded, desperate beast, lips snapping up to expose incensed incisors. The girl flinched and took a step back, feeling something thick choke away her breath.

"I can see." Ibiki said drly, watching the hunched-over blond, his agitated body electrified with rage.

Naruto snapped one finger up at the jounin. He hated him. He hated that smug, snide smirk. He hated that stupid cloth cap on his ugly head. He hated the authoritarian coat that cascaded imperiously from his shoulders. He pointed at him, his lone finger curling back, forming a fist.

"No, I don't think you do." Naruto said darkly, his voice laden with chakra, almost like his vocal chords had been cleaved in half and he were speaking the same words twice, in different pitches, "You have no idea what you're asking Inochi-san to do. He will surely die."

"How do you know that?" Ibiki said, voice rising to the challenge, seemingly undaunted by the unbidden display of emotion, "Have you ever had your mind invaded by one of Konoha's finest before?"

These people weren't his precious people, the couch-anchored young man realized. They looked like it. But they didn't know him. And that made his stomach burn like a swirling, tumultuous sea of boiling tar. He felt like he might vomit, but the raw fire in his throat kept it down.

"You're stupid." He let out, the trembling ceasing all at once, his inflamed features lingering faintly, exhaustion overtaking his anger, "All this will do is leave a man dead. And then you will never trust me."

Panic ate at his thoughts. He fought the agonizing desire to dart his eyes around the room, to size up his captors, to calculate an escape. The more he let himself think about it, wasn't he stupid? Why was he throwing away his life, again? Why was he helping these people?! Konoha had never appreciated him, even in its dying throes. No, they probably resented him even then. He couldn't save them when they felt he should have been able. This was exactly the kind of thing they did, again and again. They were no better than any other shinobi village, at heart.

Why did he care? These people didn't know them. He was in the past. He had stopped the fox, probably, from killing anyone this time, just by a meager intervention. He didn't owe them anything more; the debt was paid. He had undone tragedy. This wasn't his village. It hadn't been for years. The village he wanted to lead was lost to his dreams. This was some near-perfect fake. These people were monsters, weren't they? Hateful monsters. They probably would never have an inkling of what the will of fire truly meant. Not like he knew.

Naruto knew there was no convincing the prideful sadist to change his mind. He looked up at Inochi once more, meeting those eyes, feeling almost sorry for the man. He returned a dim smile.

The blond's shoulders slumped, he coughed, his voice no longer augmented, the lurching tug that made the ANBU all imperceptibly tense faded, leaving a very hollow-seeming expression on Naruto, "It's not like I can say no. But what changed your mind? I don't get it. I haven't done anything wrong. Why suspect me all of a sudden? You let me walk around the village yesterday. Isn't it obvious I'm not a spy, an assassin, or something stupid like that? Don't you think I'd be skilled enough to-"

Ibiki shook his head, "A ninja can think underneath the underneath. That much is true. But the world is made of many layers. And you are thick." Ibiki grinned, "A thick puzzle. One I can't just break open with my bare hands. I like that kind of a challenge. But not when there's no time. The Yondaime understands the risks, so please cooperate with us, Kurama-san. It will be over soon."

"I'm your informant, dammit! For practically nothing! Can't you trust me on this? If I'm wrong, you can chop my head off, I swear it!" Not that he would actually let them.

Ibiki said nothing.

Naruto swallowed, "Fine. Fine!" He shot a daring look at Inochi, wrath replaced determination, "Just... give me a minute to meditate first. I will try to talk to the demon in letting Yamanaka-san leave my head in one piece. I don't need you upset, if this is how you treat your allies."

Ibiki hesitated, a look a suspicion forming, but ultimately, he nodded, "Very well. You have five minutes."

Naruto didn't bother to nod. He closed his eyes, shuddering as he sucked in a sharp breath, drawing his mind into the depths of his silent heart.

* * *

When he lifted his gaze, he was standing knee-deep in icy waters. Crimson and purple miasma twirled together in the air, squeezing his vision. The stirred fumes made him wheeze as he walked through it, forcing him to lean forward and crawl through the water, where the floating gasses were thinnest.

"I don't have fucking time for this." He growled, his hands clawing through the twilight water. The cold made his arms beat to the drum of his heart and he had no idea if he was going in the right-

He threw himself back, narrowly avoiding a shower of needles that caused tiny ripples in the dark still depths. He whipped himself around, staring Hoshikage Kisame in the face. Black pin-hole eyes ever deep as the water of his mind, above rows of razor teeth melded with the darkness; Kisame's lips contorting into a sneer. Naruto whipped his body around, delivering a smashing kick to his foul face, his foot contacting with nothing. Kisame seemed to vanish, though the primordial miasma remained until he climbed to his feet and charged head-long through it, coughing and choking in desperation.

Finally, he came to the calm bank by the seal. He almost collapsed onto his stomach there, out of breath. The monstrous, gilded fox stepped from the darkness and into the glowing light.

"It is good you have returned." He rumbled, "There is something I wish to discuss-"

"Not right now." Naruto shook his head, blond hair flying "We have an emergency! A Yamanaka is going to be coming in here - any moment now. I bet Ibiki won't even live up to his word. We probably have less than a minute to think of something-"

"Calm down." The Kyuubi murmured.

Naruto shook his head fervently, the fox telling _him_ to calm down? What had this world come to! "No! I won't. I can't! We don't have time and I won't screw this up again! I won't get caught and have this all ruined!" He commanded, his face live like a blaze, "Screw Ibiki! I want to wipe that stupid smirk off his face! Damn him for everything!"

The fox scowled, "You should have drawn me to your senses. I have no idea what is going on outside your thick head. Why are you so upset? It is unlike you."

"Unlike me, what abou-" The fox was acting strange, but he didn't care at the moment, "What do you know about the Yamanaka clan? Anything? How their techniques work? Can we stop it without letting them catch on?"

The Kyuubi glared menacingly at Naruto's tone, baring its teeth, but eventually let up, his long face snapping down, "I've cared little for the petty tricks of humans. But from what I recall from your memories. They are telepaths? I know not what their nature is. I have only studied few natures of chakra - namely my own and just another. It may be void. Ying. Yang. Perhaps air. Or something more quintessential."

"Yes, they're telepaths, but," he shook his head, dragging his sharp fingers through his hair, not sure what their chakra nature had to do with anything, "You're good at genjutsu right?" he said horsely, fatigue disparaging his volatile thoughts. Why was he acting like this? The Kyuubi was right. He needed to calm down.

"I am. And you, by proxy, could be as well. However, because of the seal, I cannot manipulate my chakra, even in your mind." He chuckled, the boy's winding ire now wild confusion at the fox's apparent calm, "I could create an illusion, but it would only fool your eyes. The intruder would see right through it. I cannot push my chakra into another entity while in this state. You could attempt to use my chakra to perform an illusion, but you lack the finesse, the control, and the understanding. It is not something I could teach you in your mortal lifetime. Perhaps not even if you were a genius of genjutsu, which you are not."

Naruto glared, "Then - okay. Can you disguise yourself? Like, henge?"

The fox shook his head, "I cannot use my chakra to perform any techniques. The seal prevents that. Otherwise, I would have killed you long ago. Actually, that is related to what I wanted to talk about-"

Naruto shook his head, forcing himself to breathe, "Later. Are you telling me there's nothing you can do to help me at all?" he turned away from the cage, looking at the void of his mind, the creeping miasma floating in the distance. He didn't understand that, but that was a worry for another time.

The fox's eyes narrowed. "You should respect my words. They are nearly timeless. Wisdom any other mortal would likely surrender their soul to possess."

"Stop being arrogant." Naruto spun around, his eyes shimmering with restrained tears. He thrust himself forward, hands clasping on the bars, "I thought I had them! I was so sure - that this would all work out. For how things have gone, I've done pretty well right? Working on the seat of my pants and everything. I thought... yesterday... Haven't I changed? I'm trying. I'm not slacking off here. Everything is on the line and I'm still screwing up! Am I really the dobe Sasuke-teme-"

Yesterday had left him feeling like a magnanimous god. Playing with Kakashi again. Seeing the familiar sights. Talking to long-dead people. Exploring a new world that was also nostalgic and familiar. He hated that he was not apart of that world. He also hated that it was not his world. Would he never have a place to call home?

"We have plenty of time." The fox said slowly, watching strange expressions play upon his warden's face, "So calm down. I have slowed it. Barely a breath has passed outside your mind's eye. So shut your filthy mouth... mongrel," the insult flew with no weight, his voice growing as he took charge, "-and listen. I know what we must do. There is something I can do for you. But you must aid me first. The seal prevents the manipulation of my chakra through me, but it does not prevent the purification of my chakra. The returning of its true nature." He paused, "Do you recall the training you undertook?"

Naruto did. After losing the weakened village to Akatsuki's invasion, Naruto travelled to Sand, beseeching Gaara for his aid. There, Baki had taught him to harness the nature of his chakra. Although he had not understood it well, Baki had claimed there were many theories on the nature of chakra. One prevailing theory was that each person's chakra was shaped by their nature; that this nature was singular and distinct, related to the soul. It flew in the face of those who had more than one elemental nature, but it did better explain other aspects of their training - why meditation and introspection was so important.

"You are wind. My nature, my true nature, my kenshou, is more ancient than even dust. If you were to purify my chakra, to return it to its natural state, I would briefly return to my true appearance." The fox bared its bladed teeth in a vain smile, "The description he reports to your Hokage would be the likes no mortal has ever seen. I would not be mistaken for myself. And your miserable little charade would continue on."

"I... see, so I can disguise you by purifying your chakra." Naruto mumbled, his voice paling, his voice dying.

The Kyuubi was right. He was acting out. Like a fussy child again. He'd almost lost it. The blond's hands clenched. He grabbed the collar of his new orange shirt tight, gritting his teeth as agonizing shame gripped him. He shook his head, tearing himself away, steeling himself; killing his heart. He wouldn't let that happen again. He was serious now. Really serious, this time. He needed to stay in charge if he wanted to outplay jounin.

"Yes." The fox yipped.

At last, he let out a deep breath, "But what about my memories? The Yamanaka clan has some way of viewing them, even if they see a different you..."

The demon raised its head and posed sagely, sitting on its hind legs, tails flowing in the abyssal shadows of his cage, "I do not know how to safeguard the human mind from intrusion. But my mind has natural defenses. Natural defenses that are already seeping into your mind."

"Wait. What?"

The fox sighed, "It's all connected! This is why you must listen to me. This is what I wanted to tell you when your mangy hide ran up here like a frightened kit. The seal that your father, if he truly was that, devised... it is clearly no ordinary seal. It has many mechanisms to it that I do not fully understand. However, lately, I have felt a growing connection. One that grew ten fold when we crossed over, into this place you describe to be the past."

Aghast, Naruto's hands clenched tighter around the bars, "What?"

"It is difficult to explain. Especially to one as dense as you. I will put it simply, for your pitiful sake, even if it leaves out certain details." The fox lifted his head and turned it aside, pointing his damp nose to Naruto's left. There, a bowl of ramen appeared, "Do you know what that is?"

"It's a bowl of ramen."

"Right. You are the bowl. The container. The ramen..." the fox grimaced at his own allegory, "...is my soul." He sighed, "Consider the bowl! It is your soul, as well. It is, after all, what makes you capable of holding me. My soul is powerful. Like... very hot, spicy ramen. If you were to contain it in anything else, the container would burn away." He chuckled throatily, "If I were to be placed in another human vessel, other than you, their soul would only be able to contain mine for a short while." Naruto watched as the bowl began to erode away, the ramen hissing like a hungry flame, "Eventually, their soul would not remain and I would have their body. This is obviously why you were selected as an infant."

Naruto nodded, it was tiredly consistent with his basic understanding of the jinchuuriki sealing methods; why humans were used and why matured vessels lasted very little time.

"It seems your father knew of this. His seal protects you from my corrosive soul. My chakra is produced from my soul, but it is allowed to pass through the seal like a trickling stream. However, recently, I felt the seal eroding."

When Naruto paled, the fox looked him darkly in the eye, leaning down to place his massive head at the bars he clenched, "There is no cause for alarm. Although I rejoiced at the idea of consuming your infantile soul, that is not what has happened." He drew Naruto's gaze back towards the ramen, pulling away. The bowl of soup remained. Although there was a persistent hissing sound, the crumbling bowl remained in-tact.

"Your soul is resisting mine. That should not be possible." He huffed, "My soul is like water to a cave, wind to a mountain, fire to a forest. Bare, nothing can hold it back! It was only then, that I realized that the seal had been exposing your soul to mine, in tiny amounts, for many years. It has been broadening at an accelerating rate, as though... it is aware that you are now strong enough to hold me at bay. I cannot explain this, only suggest that your soul has been tempered and made...unnatural."

Naruto shook his head, brain scatted by the fox's incessant chatter, "You mean, you're trying to say the seal is unravelling?"

The fox said stared blankly, "I do not know the answer to that. I wonder if I will be contained when our souls meet, or if I will be free to step from your gut. But in the mean-time, from what I have observed, this, withering of the seal, has opened up a small gateway into my soul."

The fox leaned in again, approaching Naruto at the front of his cage, his musty, steamy breath blowing against him as his massive nostrils breathed. The fox's eyes lifted up, and Naruto followed them. And before his eyes, a swirling vortex like a whirlpool, opened up in the waters of his mind.

The teen gasped, still, eyes transfixed, watching the coiling, churning swirl. He nearly murmured 'uzumaki' under his breath.

"Beyond that door is my soul." The Kyuubi said stoicly, "I never imagined a human would live to see it. Much less... do what I am about to suggest."

Naruto turned sharply, "No..."

"Yes. You will go through that door. You will open it. It will establish a firm connection between us."

"That's... not something I would do likely, Kyuubi-san." Naruto said slowly, "Not without thinking about it, at least. I have no idea what that even means. Why tell me this anyway? Can't you force this gateway open and break the seal?"

"You and I both do not know the meaning of these circumstances." He licked his lips, "I do not know if I could force the seal open with this development, or even if such an action would be beneficial to me. But if we were connected, I believe I could afford your mind with my protection. Already, you have begun to notice phantasms in your mind? That is likely my soul's influence upon you. It is likely you are not yet recognized as a welcome guest here." He chuckled, "If you were to open the gateway between us, those illusions would be strengthened. I doubt any Uchiha, no matter how brazen, would wish to enter your mind then."

Naruto breathed, "So... this is your solution."

"It is a hasty one. But is that not what you shouted about in a time that is now lost?" he laughed, "If you are so desperate, follow through. Do as I say."

"This could be a trick. What do you get out of any of this?"

"You know it is not any trick. I can read you, I have known you long enough to know that you... foolishly trust me." He shook his head, "You earned my respect when you passed my challenge, but you mistakenly thought that made us... allies or friends. You know that my goal has always been the same: freedom."

"Trust comes easy to me, I guess." He mumbled.

"You are right. There is something I gain. Unfortunately, it is not freedom. But I am not myopic enough to be solely worried about that. While we have time, I should explain what I need you to do, as it should satisfy your confusion. Should you enter that gateway, I do not know what it is like for a mortal to experience my inner world, I seldom visit it. In my current state, I cannot at all, the seal prevents it."

He sighed, "What I gain from all this, is something I have not had in much time. I need you to recover my _kenshou_. My true nature."

"Your kanshou?"

"No. My kenshou." The Kyuubi sighed, "It is convenient that a connection was created between us. It could allow you to return much of my lost power."

Naruto grimaced, sicked at the thought of making the fox any more powerful.

"How are your kenshou and purifying your chakra related? Why does any of this matter?" he looked over his shoulder at the swirling vortex once more, "That place looks stupidly dangerous. Do you think I'm dumb enough just to hop in under the suggestion that it will fix this mess that's just developed?"

"To answer your last question, yes." The fox laughed as Naruto glowered.

He then turned and faced the bowl of ramen again, drawing Naruto's attention.

In an instant, the sizzling died, the ramen evaporating, until there was just a cracked white bowl. in place, "What is a bowl, mortal?"

"Ah, a container?"

"Yes, but what is a container?"

"It holds things."

"Yes, but what makes it a container?"

"I, uhh... I guess it's hollow?"

"Yes. What is not defines a container. A container without form is simply inert material. Similarly, the soul is divided into two aspects: what is and what is not. You humans refer to this as yin and yang. Some mistakenly identify these concepts as analogous to chakra. But they are simply related; not the same. When you enter my mind, I will try to focus myself, to guide where you must go, but you are what you are and the longer you linger, the more damage to your composition will result."

"Err, what?"

The fox sighed, staring at the bowl of ramen, "If you enter me, I will contain you. A container cannot contain its own container."

Naruto just stared at him dizzily.

"Simply put, my soul will exhaust yours, until our roles are reversed. Normally, I would not mind such an outcome, but I suspect the seal would have some kind of failsafe - possibly kill us, or unravel in a dangerous way, possibly corrupting us both. I would rather not have my essence entangled with yours."

They shared a grim, drunken look.

"I don't exactly like the sound of that either, but you said earlier, purifying your chakra is the key. Are you saying I need to enter the gateway and find the source of your chakra, or something? Is that your kenshou?"

"_Satori_." The fox said simply.

"Sutori?"

"Satori." He grinned, "Few humans ever achieve it. It is a state when one's kenshou emerges; one's true nature. You have achieved a limited satori - through the use of your kage bunshin, you meditated and practised, eventually realizing understanding. Part of your true nature was revealed to you. The flow and guidance of wind comes natural to you now. But it takes much more than the small amount of effort you exerted, to reach true satori, to unlock the true nature of your chakra."

Naruto went misty-eyed, "I have never heard anything about this, or anything about you're talking about, at all."

"Of course not! I am older than the Sage of the Six Paths - though it is he who formed me in the physical world. That particular sage did attain his satori, and it is why he became as powerful as he did. However, he was an anomaly." The fox chewed the air, vanishing the illusioned bowl of ramen, "But even so, you're not very bright. Why would you know anything about it?" he shook his head, laughing as Naruto's shoulders slumped, "Every being that is ancient, attains satori. It is time, eternal time, that allows one to realize understanding. I experienced it before I was given physical form by the sage." He sighed, "Brute-force training can unlock satori, but it's the least efficient way to reveal one's true nature. Even using your clones, I doubt you would ever achieve it in your meager lifetime."

"Well, if you already achieved Zatori, why do you need my help? Or is this related to your senility again?"

The fox grumbled, "Satori. It is _easily_ possible to lose your way and forget yourself. I have been distanced from the outside realm, trapped in this cell. It has not helped! I cannot recall the moment when I achieved Satori either, which is critical. But... if my memories did return, I would likely know how to access my kenshou, yes."

"I see."

"No, you don't." He chuckled, "But you needn't. That gateway behind you will place you in the heart of my soul, its center. Seek out the memories of my satori. I believe it is likely doing that will establish a connection between us."

"Got it." Naruto gave him a thumbs up, "I just gotta find this sattori thing in your soul and we can stop Inochi-san and I can wipe that stupid smirk off Ibiki's face." He laughed, "You thought of a solution to this pretty quick!"

"You sure have a way of making the most complex things seem ordinarily stupid and simple." The fox shook his head, "Finding the source of my satori is no trivial task and you will not have much time. My soul regards you as an intruder. It will attempt to consume you. Every moment you spend in there will break you down."

"You speak like I've already decided to go in there."

"Well, haven't you?" his gaze left no room for argument, Naruto's offering no resistance either.

"...I guess so. Though, I have way too many questions. You hardly explained anything at all." He whined.

The fox growled, "Go. Hurry. You have time, thanks to me, but not that much of it. When you have awakened my memories, I should be able to swiftly retrieve you to this side, but you're on your own until then. Maybe I'll be more forthcoming with answers, then."

Naruto approached the swirling stream, feeling a tug at his feet as he approached its spinning circumference. He looked over his shoulder at the Kyuubi and glared determinedly, "This is one of those stupid things I'm going to regret doing." He said, mostly to himself, "I should have read more about the Yamanaka clan..." he grumbled.

He took a single step forward, feeling a strong pull, and suddenly was yanked under, spinning faster and faster until he disappeared completely.

* * *

Blasted chunks of earth cracked apart and flew apart in the air. Naruto let out a grunt as his feet slammed into the ancient remnants of a dusty lake bed His world was swimming, heavy noxious air making his thoughts sluggish. But he managed to force a breath. His entire body ached, like he'd just inhaled toxic dust. He winced, feeling a lance of jolting pain spread through his chest.

His skin prickled, a dim burning sensation sitting upon the up-ended hairs of his skin. He looked up, steeled focus lost again in awe.

A sky of scarlet; matching the Kyuubi's twinkling pelt. It churned with a languid rhythm, clouds of mercury sailing in peaceful orbit. In the distance, there was a tree that stretched high into the clouds, its bark a gossamer blue. It stood like a beacon, all around him clouds of fine dust hanging in the air. The ground beneath his feet was almost a desert, little to hold the arid clumps of soil together.

Why had he agreed to this? It was a good opportunity to learn about the Kyuubi, but very dangerous. As much as he wanted to believe in the fox, this all could be a trap to trick him into undoing the seal. Already, he wanted to stop and think on what was just revealed.

But the longer he stood, the greater a new ache blossomed in his chest; the more his skin began to prickle with a throbbing, seeping heat. He was a man of action; not thought. Even when he wanted to be otherwise. The tree was the only close landmark, so he jumped into a run. In the greater distance he could see spires of equal height reaching the clouds, but they did not look like trees. More like spiny, stone pillars. They were also too far away. His heart pounded as he sprinted, knowing he did not have much time. The great blue tree, almost pale enough to be a bone of bark, was far away enough that he wasn't sure he could make it. So, he pushed harder, arms swinging wide as he threw his feet forward, pushing off the ground with skidding lunges, using his hands to stabilize his feral flight.

* * *

"Ne, maybe, maybe we shouldn't do this Ibiki-kun." Anko said with glazed eyes, "He kind of freaked out just now, did you feel that too? It made me... sick."

The man was tough, but not enough to hide the tightness in his frustrated gaze with the young disciple of Orochimaru, "I personally requested this, Anko-san. If you can't stomach it, you should sit it out."

He stared into emptiness, "That foul chakra only makes me more eager to send Yamanaka-san inside, we simply cannot gamble on someone like this. He's far too suspicious to trust."

They all stared at the blond, his eyes shut in eerie serenity, compared to how he looked before. His entire form was slumped, completely defenseless, hands clasped in his lap, legs crossed. It made her aware of how he had been holding himself before. He was definitely well-trained, even if he didn't seem it at first. This was the first time he had actually seemed vulnerable to her, even when they had encountered his prone form in the intensive care ward.

"Yeah. Trust. It's not so easy. But it sounds to me like you don't trust Hokage-sama's judgment. Or, that you've got something to prove."

Morino Ibiki did not respond.

* * *

Approaching the tree seemed like a good idea. He was getting closer, but as he did, its enormous size was impressed upon him. It was like a behemoth; the tallest thing he had ever seen. No building, no structure, no mountain, no tree; not even the sky of his world outside seemed as large as the trunk of the great tree.

And as he approached it, he realized he was entering a dim white mist. It ringed the entire tree, billowy globs of cold and wet cloud obscuring his vision. Vision obfuscated, he had no idea how much closer he was to the trunk of the tree, but he pressed forward, the mist parting as he threw his hands forward, wind chakra dispersing it a short distance from him, letting his sight pierce a little further ahead, the ground beneath his feet turning to blades of silken grass.

He heard frightening sounds close in on him - shuffling gaits and mangled howls. Naruto threw his heart into his steps, stopping abruptly as the weighted fog ended abruptly, leaving him in the midst of a chromatic meadow. Tall violet blooms drooped lazily, golden heads shining on pink stems.

Naruto's gaze lifted up, finding a stranger perched on a smooth tree stump, a small wooden flute in his lap.

Hair the same shade of the great tree, a pale icy blue, moved like a breeze. It danced with a perpetual gust, frayed ends reaching the middle of a slender back, bangs draping over his crimson eyes.

He sat with a pious, rigid posture. Sleek, muscular legs crossed, voluptuous, sharp bony arms folded over his chest, soles of his fanged feet slightly wrinkled like a newborn. His neck was like the trunk of the tree he was propped against, strong, thick, coursing with hot scarlet life, flushing the otherwise pallid flesh of his cheeks.

A white sleeveless gi draped over his chest, right-over-left, a white sash tying it tight around the tight narrow of his waist.

Emerging from the top of his head were two white ears. They were large, pulled back, the tips sharp, insides a mellow pink. Exactly like a fox.

"Long time no see." He said, his eyes half-opened, letting out a slight laugh, "Sorry. That was a poor greeting. This is our first time meeting, isn't it? Who might you be?"

"Naruto." He breathed, swallowing a gasp of breath, "Uzumaki Naruto. You're - you must be Kurama's Zatori, right?"

The stranger's thin white brows lifted into his long bangs, ears shifting like a fox, "Zatori? No. But I am Kurama, yes. Have we met? Or does my reputation precede me?"

Naruto shook his head, wiping his brow, "I'm sorry, I don't get what's going on really - I don't have time to explain anyway. I have to wake you up or something."

"I'm already awake, aren't I?"

"Yes, I know, that's what's confusing. Are you Kurama's kenshou?"

"Kenshou?" he frowned, unfurling his arms, lips stretching thin, "I'm not sure I understand at all what you mean." He studied Naruto curiously, "You seem familiar, strangely. But you do not look well, Uzumaki-san. What is the matter?" he placed his hands on his knees and pushed, standing slowly. He moved slowly closer, Naruto's eyes drawn to his strangely soft hands. He shook his head though, trying not to let his dizzied mind drift.

"I don't think I have time to make things clear for you." He swallowed. If this was Kurama's true nature, then he would know himself. If the Kyuubi just needed to remember this thing, he would just have to shake something loose in his head, "I'm sorry, but I'm here to do something I think is important. So just answer my questions as best you can. What do you fight for, Kurama-san?" Naruto looked up, his gaze hard, wincing as he looked down at his hand, a constant throbbing in his wrist revealing a scary purple bruise there, nerves inside him now tingling as he glared at it.

"I... fight for the future." Kurama said vaguely, "Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know." Naruto frowned, unsure what to make of a statement like that, the Kyuubi had a very vague goal, he was surprised he hadn't said 'world domination', "As I said, I don't have time, so please just go with me here, what's your favorite color?"

Kurama's brows furrowed, but he answered simply, "Red."

"Right. Food?"

"I prefer cabbage, I think."

"What about your parents?" Naruto was curious about that one, "Family?"

Kurama tapped his chin, "That depends, I think. On one hand, I do not remember them. On the other, it may be unwise to tell you, not knowing your true intentions. They've been threatened before. What is so urgent that you must-"

Naruto shook his head, pointing with a shudder, "What's with this tree? Can you tell me anything about it?"

"This tree?" Kurama turned, looking behind him calmly, "It was called... the tree of depravity." He pondered, "I do not think that name suits it now. Perhaps I should ask it to pick its own name, now that it is old enough."

Naruto swallowed, unsure if he wanted to know more about a tree like that, "I know this is weird, but you just have to trust me Kurama, this is important." He ground out, frustration and fear frothing in his throat, "I guess I'm being dumb, right? I have no idea if this is right. The stupid fox wouldn't give me enough information. I feel like I'm dreaming and you probably do too."

He walked forward, his body stiff as hell. Kurama tensed as he approached, standing warily. He adopted a loose stance, hands up, feet apart. But Naruto wasn't afraid of him and perhaps that was a mistake.

"Uzumaki-san, perhaps I should be the one asking you questions. What are you doing here for? This is _my_ territory you're in. How did you get this close without me sensing you?"

Naruto shook his head, "Are you an idiot, Kurama-san?" Naruto asked tiredly, clutching his stomach.

The beautiful demon did not react, "I should hope not." He said gruffly.

"Yeah, see. I'm an idiot. That's always been my problem. I always rush head long into things. But I think I realize now, we're in a dream, right? Time seems wrong. Like everything's moving way too fast and my lips are just moving on their own."

"This is not a dream." The Kyuubi said without a pause.

Naruto nodded, "I was sent here to find you, I think. I think you're the Kyuubi's true nature. Do you know what that means? Because I don't. But if you're what I'm looking for, then you must know something about the fox that _he_ doesn't."

Kurama shook his head, browns furrowing, his voice sharpened, "You speak in riddles. Start making sense."

"Can you tell me, what you truly are? What's... I mean, if you're his kenshou, you must know something! I mean, if I were to meet my kenshou, if that isn't something the fox just made up just now, I'd... ask him what to do."

Naruto swallowed after an awkward pause, "Because, deep down, I think I know what I need to do, to fix everything. Right? Because if I don't know, then nobody else will."

Kurama sighed and shook his head, his long white hair swaying elegantly.

"Isn't there something you believe in, Kurama?" Naruto threw himself forward, surprising the demon with his speed, both of Naruto's hands were laid upon the smooth flesh of his shoulders. Like he'd become the terminal for a battery, Naruto's entire body lit up in agony. He let out a horrific scream that stunned the man.

Yet, he kept speaking, staring into those bloody eyes determinedly, "You're special. I think I realize that now. You might have a big ego, but it's deserved, right? You're _old_. You know stuff. Stuff I wish I understood. I mean, I don't know what I want. On one hand, I can't- I can't be like Haku- I can't keep killing others for the sake of my friends; because isn't that what everybody does already? Doesn't that make me nothing better than Orochimaru? Sure, that bastard doesn't have any friends, but if everyone fights to protect, they still end up killing others who fight to protect." He shook his head, vehemently, "But at the same time, I can't not fight. I can't expect peace to come without fighting. I know I have to try and make things right. I don't understand how I'm in the past, but I _need_ to kill Madara. I need to stop the Yondaime from throwing his life away. I need to protect the Uchiha clan from itself. I need to stop Kumo from almost starting another war with us. And... if that hurts other people to do it. I will. Because that's my way. I'll... bear everyone's burdens." He narrowed his eyes, "That's what I believe in, I think. That's something only I know. Maybe my _kenshou_ would give me a better answer, but that's all I have to work with right now."

Kurama's face relaxed, he pushed Naruto off him, who feel over, the blond grasping the air in pain. He coughed wetly, managing to say, "If you're so old and smart, you stupid fox, there must be something only _you_ know you know."

Kurama turned sharply, staring down Naruto wide in the eyes.

Then softly, he laughed.

* * *

"Okay, that's long enough."

"Huh? But it's only been three minutes." Anko said, "I think."

Ibiki shook his head, "Long enough. It was probably a mistake to let him prepare himself. He is probably thinking of a way to escape now-"

"Oh come on!" Anko huffed, "Escape? He could have done that yesterday. You must have read the report."

"I did. But that doesn't mean anything. His goals are compromised, now that we will see the truth."

"Tch. Not that you're usually wrong, but I don't like this! I was pretty sure he was telling the truth to me yesterday. Can't you put a little stock in what I have to think?"

"You haven't changed much, have you? It's unexpected." Ibiki glared at her, "Or have you just forgotten about your trustworthy master?"

The girl bit her cheek, before spitting on the ground violently, "Fuck you. I don't need to see this." She left through the door, slamming it.

The jounin nodded, turning to Inochi, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." The blond man turned to Naruto and approached him, kneeling on the floor, one of the ANBU approached, ready to catch Inochi as he fell, the blond's eyes shutting as his hands wove through several seals at blazing speed.

* * *

It was like ice suddenly covered him, a burning agony replaced with soothing cold. He let out an exhausted heave as she crumpled into the shallow waters before the Kyuubi.

"I-I think I did it-" he managed, clenching his hands into fists. He was all wet and slippery, covered in blood and sewage. It took him a few attempts to stumble to his feet.

And he looked up, gazing upon the man he had just seen. He was on the other side of the bars, his expression wide, lips pursed into a thin smile. He was not much taller than him.

"You did." The man said softly, looking down at him, "Amazing. Truly. To experience _satori_ once again. A shame this time, it was in the dank recesses of your pathetic mortal mind, and not the thirsty wilds of the Tourin Makai."

Naruto rubbed his pounding head, not focused enough to retort to the Kyuubi's usual dissatisfaction for imperfection, "You're welcome," he muttered.

The white-haired fox-man traced his hands down his body, smiling wide, "You have helped more than I realized. You made it out in time too, I was beginning to become uneasy, the seal was behaving poorly in your disappearance."

"Poorly?"

"I am more keen on its functions now, perhaps we will discuss them at a later date. I have noticed some interesting details that are well hidden, particularly some odd remnants of chakra sealed away in here that are not my own..."

"Remember anything usefu-"

Both stopped dead as Naruto's world swam. The waters gently sloshing against the Kyuubi's cage pushed a harsher tide through, grimy water blasting the back of his shaky knees, rolling down the Kyuubi's cage and into the darkness.

Naruto turned as senior Yamanaka head strode from nothingness, his entire body coming together like sparkling dust organizing itself. The man shook himself, waving at Naruto as he stood in the ankle-high waters which churned uneasily in his presence.

"Inochi-san." Naruto said exhausted, "You're early. Or did I run out of time?"

"Ibiki is not a patient man." The jounin chuckled, looking past the blond, gobsmacked by the fox-eared man behind Naruto.

Eyes wide in wonder, he slowly began to approach him. Apparently fearless.

"I thought so." Naruto said dryly, "I haven't finished talked to my prisoner here. He's not exactly the most agreeable person, you know."

Kurama just laughed, his voice so much lighter and friendlier, compared to the throat-gravel he was used to hearing, "You are a less agreeable person than me, I think, Naruto-san."

"Come off it." Naruto waved his hand at him, almost smiling.

Inochi smiled, standing before the bars, his eyes sweeping up and down the loosely dressed, pale man, noting the fox ears curiously, as well as the slender tail that escaped the backside of his tight gi.

"So much for the terrible demon who was going to kill me, Kurama-san?" he turned to Naruto as he said this, the real Kurama's brows rising in mirth.

Naruto put up his hands in placation, "I'm serious about this." Naruto took a grim tone, "This place is not safe. You don't understand at all how this seal works. It's really dangerous in here-"

Inochi nodded, "A shinobi's mind is dangerous, even to someone like me, but I know how to be careful. I found no resistance upon entering your mind; it is not protected by anything." He turned to face the blackness that spread over the sloshing waters, his eyes rising up to the incredibly high brick ceiling of his mind, "You have an interesting mindscape. I'm not sure at all what this reflects, of your personality."

The real Kurama spoke, his voice calm, words like a song, "I do not like this man. May I eat him, Naruto-kun?"

The blond laughed, "T-that wouldn't be a good thing." He looked at Inochi, his eyes narrowed, nervousness creeping into his voice, "I don't like this one bit. Can you find out what you need to and get this over with?"

The man nodded, explaining, "I am not going to violate your privacy. All I need to do is verify what you experienced in Grass. If the Hokage desires more information, we can have a second session, but for now, my mission is very simple and very narrow."

"Fine." Naruto swallowed, wondering what to do, when these 'defenses' the Kyuubi had been extolling about would kick in, "What do you need to do?"

"To access the memory I desire, I need you to think about the man you encountered - the Sannin, Orochimaru. This will bring that memory closer to the surface of this... mindscape. I will be able to access it there, I can draw it to us."

Naruto hesitated, wondering if feeding him a false memory from his past would suffice. He nodded and decided to comply. He shut his eyes, recalling his last battle with Orochimaru.

Inochi saw Naruto concentrating, so he began to mold chakra, forming a few handseals, he whispered a hidden clan technique and-

The waters before the three trembled. Shaking violently, a man rose out of the sewage. Long spindles of black hair descended from his face, a lewd smile playing wide upon his interred face. Orochimaru stood before the three, in his full glory.

"Naruto-kun." He hissed, stunning Inochi, who said in panic, calm features stretched into worry, "Wait, I didn't finish my technique. Something's not-"

Naruto's eyes snapped open just in time, the Sannin flying across the water, one arm stretched out, his famed blade materializing in his hand. Naruto just barely rolled out of the way, his sword clanging against the Kyuubi's cage, his left arm nicked in its long swipe. The cut on Naruto's arm prickled and burned just like the atmosphere inside the Kyuubi's soul, making Naruto's breath catch in his throat as he jumped back to avoid a follow-up strike.

The blond teen shouted as the fox laughed merrily in his cage, "Is this what you were talking about?!"

"That is no illusion this time," the Kyuubi said simply, "That is real. As real as it gets." Kurama breathed excitedly, "He can kill you Naruto. Do be careful? It would be so boring if you were to die on me this early."

Inochi, took a step back, his face hardened in concentration, "I can definitely feel foreign chakra in him."

Orochimaru turned at the voice, grinning wickedly, "Oh, who is this? You look familiar. Deliciously familiar."

He jumped forward, playfully slashing his sword at Inochi, who barely had the speed to avoid it.

Naruto shouted at the Sannin, "Hey! Snake-freak! I'm the one you've been after, right? Forget about him!"

Orochimaru turned, cackling, he turned his attention back to Naruto, who deflected his blows using his odd taijutsu, evading strikes with careful bends, sways and steps into the snake's guard, as well as swatting at Orochimaru's hand, sending the weapon just off-course.

Inochi gave Naruto a serious look as he watched the exchange, "Naruto. Can't you banish this figment of your imagination?"

"Can't you?" Naruto's eyes went wide as the Sannin switched targets again, flying into the air and coming down with a frenzied falling slash.

Inochi dodged the attack, hearing Naruto scream as he lunged across the water, moving with speed so impressive, the shallow water broke at his feet.

The Sannin landed another strike on Naruto as he turned sharply, the blond calling out a shrill cry as the blade bit into his shoulder.

Inochi struck at the Sannin, his back turned to Naruto, his fists flying out, connecting with the Snake's kidneys. Any normal person would have been horribly stunned, but the Sannin simply turned and swung with a wicked smile, the Kusanagi slicing into the blond's stomach.

* * *

Everyone turned to stone as the still blond teen grimaced sharply. All eyes had flickered in worry when a small shallow cut had mysterious formed on his cheek, a little blood running from it.

But this time, blood began to pour from Naruto's shoulder, pooling in his orange top. Ibiki's eyes widened in shock and he turned to one of the ANBU, who immediately moved forward to peel off the prisoner's clothes, another ANBU walking forward, green chakra forming on his fingers.

And then, Inochi promptly fell back, gasping, letting out a horrible groan of pain, blood leaking onto the floor.

The room erupted into a frenzy of panic, Ibiki shouting hurried orders.

* * *

The chilling, dark hours of the early morning passed by with agonizing slowness.

Inochi was taken to the hospital where he would rest. He had suffered a grievous wound, but he had retained consciousness. He'd lost a lot of blood, but the ANBU on stand by had been able to save his life with relative ease. Naruto had been unconscious for about an hour, until he woke as well.

The only thing that kept Naruto out of an isolation unit was Inochi's words of defense. He had stood up for the boy who had fought against the illusion of the Sannin, ultimately betraying that he did not understand at all what had occurred. He knew of no techniques that could replicate what had transpired. He was still in shock, his clan's jutsu and theories on the mind offering no explanation at all.

Ultimately, Naruto had his clothes cleaned, his wounds already self-treated, much to the confusion of the ANBU. The horrible gash in his shoulder "disappeared", as did the cut on his cheek. Ibiki was humiliated at the failure, realizing Naruto's words of cautiou had been correct. Inochi's testimony corroborated them to some extent.

What the blond had seen was useful, it wasn't a total botch. He had one of the T&I specialists sketch what Inochi had seen - the fox-eared demon. And from the way Inochi described Orochimaru, some interesting details could be observed.

Both blonds came before Sarutobi in the Yondaime's office. The man did not wish to be there, given his tired, wrinkle-ringed eyes. But he greeted them with an easy enough smile.

"I apologize." He said quietly, "Ibiki over stepped his bounds. The Yondaime has been out, preparing. He was unusually lax in his permission with him. It won't happen again... for a while." He grinned wryly, "I'm glad that you are not hurt, Inochi-dono."

The man smiled easily enough, curiously studying the wild-haired teen by his side, "With all due respect Sandaime-dono, I have no intentions of entering someone like that again, not until I can do some research."

Naruto offered an explanation, "The demon sealed inside me is stubbornly protective. I'm sorry about what happened, but I can't make him do anything he doesn't want to do. And I _did _try to warn you guys."

The Sandaime nodded, "It's all right, Naruto-kun." He bowed his head to the Yamanaka head, "You may go. Take it easy today, I will make sure you are given several days of leave with pay." He smirked, "I hear you have a new daughter to care for."

The man sighed and waved weakly, walking out of the ornate office, a young Gai striding into the office merrily.

"Now, Naruto-kun." Sandaime teased, "I believe you are familiar with Maito Gai-san here? He's to be taking you to the Hyuuga compound. Apparently, Hyuuga Hiashi has requested your presence. I don't understand it, but I see no harm in it." He smiled in a way that made Naruto's whirling head relax, finally, "Try to understand the... accident this morning. I will try to make sure you are treated a little better from now on, Kurama-san. I think the Yondaime will appreciate you baring with the circumstances around your stay here." He said finally, "I don't think you will be treated like a threat for much longer."

* * *

"Yosh. It is good to see you so soon Kurama-kun, I wished to talk to you about your burning passion yesterday afternoon!"

Naruto found an easy smile spreading onto his lips, it was hard to brood with Gai by his side. The man was like a fiery candle, the tip a dancing lotus bloom. He kept a brisk pace as they walked down the many flights of stairs, towards the exit of the Hokage tower, passing by many chuunin personnel.

"Yeah? About what Gai-san? Also, I think I said you could call me Naruto." He turned toward the man's hard face, lips quirking at the sight of those lawn-like eyebrows.

The man nodded, "As I was observing your match, Hokage-sama asked my opinion of your abilities. Unlike my eternal rival, I like to consider myself more contemplative." He nodded to Naruto's dubious gaze, "Kakashi is hip and worldly, but he does not know what lurks inside the meadows of his own heart!" he said proudly, "At first, my impression of your skills... were lacking." He said flatly, much to Naruto's chagrin.

"Oh, do not look so down! As I said, it was simply my first impression of you. As I meditated last night, your energy flowed inside the wondrous glass of my heart. Do you believe that I saw myself there? In each of your blows? In each of your strikes? Your opponent was strong, no doubt, but Kakashi was not able to maim you. That is no easy feat!" he nodded.

The blond swallowed, "Not that I doubt you, but Kakashi was holding back. And no offense Gai, but I'm not a taijutsu freak like you, we're nothing alike."

He winced a moment after replaying his own words.

The man blinked, "Oh! You are astute! Indeed, I am Konoha's Green Beast! Though I am not arrogant enough to call myself the master of taijutsu, I am one of many youthful _freaks_ here!" he laughed, his left eye sliding to stare at Naruto as they walked underneath the rising sun. It was past dawn, the sun reaching its morning peak. The streets encircling the tower were already lined with people performing various chores. Naruto's eyes drifted to the couples walking dogs, young shinobi bustling with loads of groceries hefted onto their small shoulders. His smile grew a little, nostalgia dimming Gai's eccentric monologue.

"Indeed. Kakashi had no intent to kill; it is the shame all ninja must bare, that in strengthening our skills, we must hold back our hearts and hide our intents." He said smoothly, staring pointedly at Naruto, "But you were no different. I saw each of your strikes. There was little force. No intent. You did not wish to follow through. And it is a great tragedy, to act, and not to see it through!" He laughed, "But, that is not why Kakashi could not press you back. He may be hip and laid back, but Kakashi has great pride as a ninja. I can attest to this in our great battle of the Kannabi Bridge!" Gai smacked his chest with his palm, "It is a tale I wish I could recount to you, young Nuruto-kun. It is there, I saw what my rival did not!"

"I think I would... love to hear a story like that," Naruto murmured, making his feet walk faster, arms swinging as they barreled down several blocks, Gai striding like a bowl-legged samurai.

"Indeed. But, Kakashi could not retaliate, Naruto-kun, because you did not let him. You seemed very imbalanced to me at first, but, as I quickly realized, you were swaying. Never once was your balance ever in both feet, but each of your legs did not hold your body's weight for very long. At times, I even suspect your entire body was raised only slightly from the ground."

Naruto looked up in awe, "Oh, you caught that huh? That's a trick I use sometime when I screw up. My wind chakra lets me levitate off the ground for very, very brief moments."

Gai nodded, "You screw up very often! That is what left me puzzled, last night. With all my heart, I knew I could see into the spirit of your taijutsu. Your body... moves like a Konoha shinobi."

Huh?

The blond stopped dead in his tracks, Gai stopping suddenly as well. He turned dramatically.

"Your taijutsu is Konoha-fu!" he said with a wide grin, "I did not recognize it at first. Those kicks, those punches, those empty handed strikes, the very tension in your arms. The heat of your body. The empty eyes, your unthinking hands, your mushin. The wordliness, your complete awareness to Kakashi and his beautiful hound, your zanshin. Your confident stance, your subtle burning passion, your fudoshin. They are distinctly unlike the other nations' styles." Gai put his hands on his hips and laughed, passerby turning their heads to glare at the strange man in the middle of the red stone road.

"I'm not a Konoha shinobi, Gai." Naruto said evenly, "I'm from Grass."

Gai nodded, "Indeed. I admit I am not well versed in their styles, but I recognize your style completely. What threw me off, however... was your movements. They are precise, perfected, but wrong. Just slightly. I do not know if you were taught a modified version of our fighting style, practiced improperly, or perhaps it is all a coincidence... but if you were to adjust yourself, with proper training..." he gave Naruto a thumbs up, "Jounin material. Definitely. That is what I told Hokage-sama. There is no doubt in my mind. With the intent of battle in you, your heart would burn as bright as mine!"

Naruto laughed nervously, "Jounin? I ah... that's nice, but I don't think..."

Gai shook his head, "We will train. I am happy to correct your mistakes. I know. Believe me, Naruto-kun. I have seen your kenshou. Although you are young, you are not inexperienced. You embody the true spirit of Konoha Style, hard work!"

Naruto rubbed his head shrinking, a blush coloring his cheeks, "Well... I don't know what to say... I mean, I'd love to train with you Gai, but I think your expectations are a little high." He swallowed, "But my kenshou?" he repeated, the Kyuubi's earlier words lingering in his mind, "You've seen it? Isn't that impossible?"

Gai motioned for Naruto to continue walking with him. They turned a corner, Naruto realizing they were leaving the marketplace and headed into the residential areas, passing through small farm areas, tiny marshes converted into rice paddies, the water glimmering with the sun's glare.

"No." Gai's dark eyes became hard, his voice lessening as they left the crowded streets, the air turning peaceful and still, "I saw your true nature, if briefly." He nodded, "Anyone can, when they have seen their own nature. And now I know for sure, watching you, your nature is hard work! There is nothing you can accomplish without it."

Naruto looked down between his feet. Unsure of what to say.

"I am curious to know of your previous teachers." He said carefully, "Does Grass have such fine shinobi, ones such as you are often produced? Why were you cast away, so bright in your youth?"

Naruto looked away, trying to hide his grimace, "I told you yesterday... mostly myself. I did have some teachers in the academy. Maybe... they were former Konoha shinobi. But I don't remember their names. It was a long time ago."

Gai seemed to accept this, "Very well." He closed his eyes, not opening them for a while. Oddly, the man kept a perfect pace, his feet perfectly sliding across the paved road, never erring in the slightest, like he knew the world blind, "I have also been authorized." He started after a breath, "To inform you that tomorrow, you will be placed somewhere special, while we await the arrival of a great foe I am told you helped alert us to." He ran a hand through his greasy bowl-cut, "You will meet me in the great circle square at dawn tomorrow."

Naruto nodded grimly, "Meet you?"

"Yes. After your meeting with Hizashi Hyuuga-sama and Hiashi Hyuuga-sama, I will show you the quarters you have been provided by the Hokage. You will be allowed to rest there until tomorrow."

Naruto nodded solemnly, "Is there anything I should bring?"

"No. The clothes you are wearing now..." he looked up the young teen's cargo pants and orange weave top, "They should be fine. I will elaborate on your role tomorrow."

Naruto edged quietly, "Do you have any idea why the Yondaime believed my story so easily? I was wondering about it. I mean, I was expecting him to lock me up. Yet, he's pretty trusting of a nobody like me."

"Indeed." Gai said with a sigh, "He is admirably youthful, but he is wise now, I see." Gai beamed, "He saw the spring of youth in your heart. That is why he believes you. Perhaps too, there is another reason, though I'm afraid I don't know what it would be." He laughed.

Naruto tapped his chin, recalling back to one of Iruka's lectures in the academy. He'd never learned about _kenshou, _but it could hardly have been a coincidence that it came up so suddenly. Probably another lesson Mizuki had poisoned for him. Or maybe, he'd just been slacking off. He was curious, but not enough to press further. Strangely, Gai had lifted his spirits.

No, it wasn't strange.

Fingers tracing idle circles on his navel, he was recalling his earlier one-sided conversation with Kurama.

* * *

The Hyuuga Estate was immaculate, a white stone walk tracing the perimeter, tall fence along the inner edge. Sakura trees stood in along the fringe, perfectly trimmed grass and zen-shaped shrubs illuminating a narrow walk inside the grounds, up to a pair of ancient glass doors. Naruto stood before the gate, eyes peering out, studying the two-floor mansion, red clay shingles arching over white oak walls.

The messenger from yesterday stood at the gate. He bowed slightly to Naruto and Gai, "Welcome." He looked at Gai, "Thank you for escorting your charge promptly."

Gai smirked, "T'was nothing!"

He looked at Naruto, "You may go inside, Hiashi-sama is waiting for you."

"Er, can't Gai come? What about Kakashi?"

The man nodded, "Gai is not needed. Hatake-san will be spoken to at a later date. His... meeting is actually unrelated to yours."

Naruto sighed, channeling Shikamaru for a moment, "Troublesome. Alright then." He waved to Gai, who nodded, planting his spine against the gate, humming a tune while he watched the clouds roll overhead. The guard opened the gate and Naruto passed inside, where he was escorted into the mansion, propelled through narrow tatami walkways, thin paper walls eerily masking the sounds of everyone inside the abode. All he could hear was the sound of trickling water.

He was taken to a small room and placed upon a tea pillow far too small for him. He sat in an undignified way, his knees pressing into the low wooden table central to the room. The floor was silver and gold, flaxen, with rolled beige walls. The picture of a crane sat opposite him, a lithograph of the Uzumaki spiral behind him.

He didn't feel at ease in the tranquil house, many lofty memories bequeathed in the silence. He remembered meeting Hinata here several times, watching Neji spar with his uncle. The man had offered to train him after Jiraiya had died, but Naruto did not take him up on it. He could not learn to fight like the Hyuuga and although it was a gesture of intense respect, one which Naruto still to this day never understood, it was simply an impossibility. He had never lived in a place like this, surrounded by so many distanced, 'proper' people. He could not study under a man like Hiashi either; although Naruto did know meditate at times, to center himself, he could not endure it for long periods. Nor could he study, not in the conventional sense at least.

The door slid open after a dull, lingering moment.

Naruto met eyes with Hiashi, a simple brown coat draped over his sloping shoulders, an ordinary white gi underneath, his muscular chest exposed, the garment loose. He was relaxed, but there was a power in his small eyes. From behind, his twin brother approached. Comparatively, Hizashi's skin was darker, touched by the sun. Hiashi was more like the moon, with his hair longer, pulled into a tail with an ornate silver ring.

The two celestial brothers, their calm power radiating, strode into the room and took there seats on each side of Naruto. Hizashi produced a bound scroll and placed it on the low wooden table he sat under. Both brothers sat on their folded feet.

"Kurama-san." Hizashi bowed his head first, forehead protector over his forehead, hiding his caged bird seal, "I am Hyuuga Hizashi, if you recall. To your right is my brother, the leader of our family, Hiashi-dono."

Naruto turned and looked at both men, offering a nervous quiver of his lips, "Kurama." Was all he said.

He swallowed, after missing a beat, "It's nice to meet you., Hiashi...sama."

"Likewise." The man said, his eyes barely open, "I am a busy man."

Hizashi explained for Naruto, "I told my brother about your claim to be a user of Fuuinjutsu."

The blond swallowed, "It's true. I've studied it for a while."

"It is a rare gift, if you are capable." Hiashi said with the voice of a calm breeze, "Only two in our family currently have the skills to perform seals at an adequate level."

Hizashi nodded, "One, is Master Hifune,"

"-he is past his prime, but very capable. Still, in his twilight years, we cannot come to depend on him much longer." Hiashi completed for his brother.

"The other," Hizashi offered, "-is my wife's sister, Sui. She is very young, but shows much promise."

Hiashi nodded, "She also cannot be depended upon. She is of the branch family and still quite young." He said with disdain.

Naruto blanched, "I'm not sure I follow..."

"First." Hiashi said, "A test. One which we will provide the results of to Hokage-dono. But more importantly, it is necessary that I know your grasp of the art, before I propose anything."

Naruto just grunted, "Alright. I'll take your test. What do I need to do?"

A withered scroll was unraveled by Hizashi, placing it before Naruto's eyes. They bulged immediately at the sight. There were a dozen small seals traced upon it.

Hizashi's long arm reached out, pointing to one in the left corner, "Can you describe the function of this seal, Kurama-san?"

Naruto leaned into the table with the focus of a cat stalking its prey, his blue eyes drawn in awe. The seal was very small, delicately written by a master. He had never seen it before, which immediately made it challenging. There were potentially an infinite number of ways to create seals, with infinite styles. Though, with the rigid way sealing was taught, with the few practitioners of it remaining, the skill was more esoteric and hereditary than it had any right to be.

The Hyuuga family had their own style of sealing. Deciphering their methods and understanding the function of their particular seals would take Naruto a while, especially since his methods of sealing were more rambunctious and irregular. He was careless with chakra, after all. Most of his knowledge on sealing had initially been theoretical, but because the potential dangers of making mistakes with seals were largely related to lethal chakra exhaustion, he had been able to experiment wildly with those theories and build up his own.

Naruto closed his eyes, taking another moment to glance over the seal. He sat back and then began to rise, their eyes following, "I'm sorry, both of you." Naruto said simply, on his feet, "The best I can tell you, is that seal would alter chakra that enters it, producing water. That is the only thing I know for sure." He started to take a step back and leave, his heart pounding shamefully in the pit of his stomach, when Hizashi's hand shot out and grabbed his long orange sleeve.

"Please, Kurama-san, sit." He was wearing a broad smile, "That is a perfectly satisfactory answer for such a simple glance. You are correct. the seal does perform that function, though it does more than that."

Naruto reluctantly took a seat, putting up his hands defensively, "I use seals. A lot. But... I have my own style. I've never used or encountered any seals like those, or really seen other seals outside of my... teacher's. Fundamentally, all seals are the same, but the way you do things can give things new meaning. It's like- using a word- and it having a double meaning or something." He explained, looking again at the corner seal, "Your seal converts chakra into water, but then, from there," he traced his finger along where the script created a beautiful double spiral, leaf-like objects growing off it, "I can't really see too well how those leaves are shaped, if they use vertical brush swipes or single strokes, it could completely change the direction and shape of chakra from there. The leaf structure's shape looks open and not closed, so I suppose it would create some kind of circular pressure..."

Hiashi simply nodded to this.

Hizashi explained, "The seal you are describing is very old. It is called the Seal of Everlasting Water. We use it in our green house. There are several of these lining the ceiling that help maintain a proper air humidity for some of the exotic plants we raise."

"Oh." Naruto nodded, "Vertical strokes then. It's very hard to see, since the leaves are so tiny, whoever made this used an extremely small brush then. Also really careful, I wouldn't have the patience to write so uh intri-intri... tiny."

Hizashi smiled, Hiashi adding, "I think that is a satisfactory answer. I think that is conclusive enough. If what you say is true, you are perhaps of more help to us than you might believe yourself to be. Do not feel nervous." He said with practiced ease, "Kurama-san, we require someone who can decipher the seals we use, but we do not expect you to become proficient in using or replicating them."

Naruto relaxed slightly, nodding. He felt bad talking about seals - it was something he took pride in, but he'd never been able to talk about the art with anyone who could understand, before. Hizashi rolled up the scroll, "We will have more opportunities to test you, but I believe we can inform the Yondaime that this one is knowledgeable in seals. Few students would be able to accurately analyze a seal so quickly." He shared a grin with his brother, who nodded.

"What do you need me for then?"

"We have two tasks for you." Hizashi said, "Both tasks are of vital importance. With little time to spare. It is a great tragedy Fuuinjutsu users are so rare, as it has left us desperate enough to seek help from outside the clan and village." He bowed his head to his brother.

"My wife is ill. I believe her seal is responsible."

"Seal?" It couldn't be?

Hiashi nodded, looking up at his brother, who explained, "Perhaps a little history is in order. The Hyuuga are an ancient family who formed under the banner of Konoha. In the beginning, we were more war-like and brutal. But even into these modern times, old habits die hard. In order to maintain peace and unity within the clan, those not of the main branch are sealed. To protect the clan's secrets, there is a mechanism in the seal which will kill anyone who is under threat of having their Byakugan removed or studied." He cleared his throat, "The Byakugan are our clan's bloodline; our eyes."

"Ah." His stomach turned at the mention of the caged bird seal. He had pushed the memories of it from his mind, but he could forget it no longer.

"My wife is also pregnant." Hiashi said darkly, "Soon, she will give birth. I would like your assurance that it is not the seal that is causing her...prolonged weakness."

"I'm confused. If she's your wife, why does she have the seal?"

"The seal is placed on all branch members by their third birthday. There is no way to remove it. Or, if there is, it has been lost to the ages."

Naruto nodded slowly, wondering how Hiashi had come to marry one of the lower house, how that had even worked out for him politically.

"I would happily look at your wife's seal, Hiashi." Naruto grinned, eager to meet an infant Hinata.

The man was clearly pleased by this, "Then we will discuss the second task after you have completed the first. Although I would like for you to see Hako today, I have other issues to deal with," he huffed, "-tomorrow you will-"

Naruto shooks his head, "Sorry, but, I don't think I can see her tomorrow. I will be doing something for the Hokage all day, I think? I don't really know. But I could see her the day after tomorrow..."

He nodded, "Saturday, then. That should be fine. Arrive at the gate by noon."

Naruto nodded, surprised by the simple turn of events. The two brother stood, explaining some tea would be served for him. When he was finished, a servant would escort him out.

They left him again in a silent room, hearing only the distant sounds of a babbling stream.

* * *

"Hey."

Naruto turned suddenly, a young Anko perched high in a skinny Sakura tree just by the gate. It was of the winter-blooming variety, pink and white buds dotting along its tender branches, the noon light making her violet hair shimmer. Naruto raised his chin, eyes lifting, meeting her empty gaze, a slouch of her lips making him grimace, recalling his earlier outburst. A familiar trench coat sat upon her narrow shoulders, spats hiked up high on her waist.

"Sorry about this morning." He mumbled, more shame entering his voice than he meant to - the result of her sneaking up on him. He was abashed for being so absorbed in the Hyuuga. He couldn't afford to act like this much longer. He needed to be sharp.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled, her eyes wrinkling, "You were cranky." She said tiredly.

"Where's Gai?"

"That weirdo left. I gave him a new assignment from Hokage-sama." She yawned deep, letting Naruto look up into the pink insides of her mouth, "I'm supposed to take you to your apartment, then get some z's."

"Oh." Was all he could think to say.

She hopped down onto the walk just outside the ground perimeter, standing slow, "C'mon whiskerbutt." She mumbled, throwing her arm out in a gesture to follow.

He did, "Whiskerbutt?"

"Yeah. You have fat cheeks, kid." She reached out with a quick turn, intending to clap his cheeks with her speedy hands, but he surprised her by ducking down straight into her breasts. Completely on accident, of course.

Much unlike any other female Naruto had ever met, the girl just let out a giggle, "Oh, Kurama-kun, I had no idea you were so kinky."

The woman's musk smelled thick of sweat, blood, urine, salt, chocolate, chicken dumplings, instant rice and sakura blossoms. His sensitive nose did not lie.

"Gah! Get away from me dattebayo!" He put his hands on her shoulders, pushing away, stumbling back, his face flushed crimson.

She smiled like a crocodile, unperturbed "Yeah, probably a much better idea to hold off on that. Not that I wouldn't mind, but the Hyuuga are pretty big stiffs. They'd probably get us in trouble if we started playing kissy-kissy out by their property."

He stared at the teen, chin hanging, brows almost raised into his scalp. A definitive, "Are you serious?" look.

She started walking again, the tails of her trench coat swinging left to right with the teasing, feminine rhythm of her hips.

They approached a building that was all too familiar to him. In the throes of Konoha, not too far from the red light district. Overturned trashcans filled an alley they strolled down, wild cats sending bouncing mewls against the shining hot chrome. They stopped before a chipped stairwell, three giant stone blocks leading up to a battered white door.

"Comfy-lookin' ain't it?" Anko said, eyes lifting up to peer at the red brick building that towered above.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Naruto mumbled, "This doesn't look so secure."

"It ain't. Which is a good thing. Well, it's secure enough to keep an eye on you, don't worry about that." She huffed, walking forward. Up the stairs, she snatched the handle on the door and stepped inside, the door slamming shut. She didn't even bother to hold it open for him. He grumbled her name under his breath.

He knew this building, far too well. Of all the places he wanted to return to, this place was not it. Just walking inside made him recall the time he was late to the academy one morning, three kids standing in the doorway waiting patiently for him, armed with buckets of paint he'd stolen from their parent's shop. It took a lot of mental fortitude to take a second step and climb inside the tall, probably ancient, building, banishing the horrible memory.

The lobby was scarcely that, an abandoned front desk - metal blinders pulled down, welded shut. Grime filled the pores of the mismatched blue and pink tile. A ceiling-fan spun in slow-motion, like it was trapped in another dimension. Anko turned and spun on her heel as they stepped into the desolate hall, "So yeah, the bright side is, your rent's free. For the first month anyway. I imagine, if they decide to not kill you for whatever happened to Inochi-san... you'll be doing missions for us. That seems to be what you want, right? That's the impression the Sandaime got anyway." She tapped her nose, "I live right across from you, so don't try anything funny, kid."

"I'm the same age as you. And... Inochi is fine. Don't worry about him."

"That's good, but, how would you know we're the same age?"

"I'm fifteen." He said sternly.

"Yeah, well, a young lady like me doesn't need to tell you her age." She smirked proudly, making Naruto shrug, "Besides, you look like a kid."

The blond grimaced and reached for the sleeves of his bright orange shirt, pulling them all the way up, exposing his well-defined shoulders and triceps, the muscle groups lean and tense like a beast of prey's. He glared at her as he did this, lips pulled into the harshest, 'are you kidding' look he could manage.

Anko didn't seem fazed. She just smirked, pulling her arms out of her trench coat and folding it neatly. She wore a very loose tank top, the shoulder straps threatening to slide off her shoulders, hem cinched tight above her navel. She just cocked a grin as the teen's eyes shook for a moment, fighting an urge to let his eyes roam. She didn't tease him though, instead grabbing one of the loose straps, she pulled it in, focusing on the incredible muscle of her right arm. Her left arm was strangely softer, the muscles there less refined, but it was hardly as soft-looking as Sakura's had ever been. She clenched her right arm, more strength rippling as tight bronze-coated fibers swelled. He noted the obsidian snake tattoo that slithered up the inside of her right forearm.

"We should definitely arm wrestle." She made a half-hearted staccato laugh.

"Maybe another time." Naruto swept his fingers through his hair, feeling almost as tired as Anko looked, "Can you show me to my apartment? You should probably get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"Pf, don't worry about me." She waved her left hand dismissively, "Alright antsy, let's go." She turned and he followed obediently, following her around the corner, the girl draping her folded coat over her left shoulder. He noticed the visible tension in the orbs of her rear, the exaggerated swing of her hips. He just sighed, blacking out her attempts at distracting him as he followed up the stairs.

No time for hormones, he reminded himself. Not with Anko, that was especially true. She had a mean-streak even he had heard about before. He didn't want to know why she'd earned that reputation. He kept his eyes phased into another dimension, looking through her body, though, he didn't really need to. He could walk up the familiar stairs blindfolded. Better not to though, it would be awfully weird, even he realized that. A very bad kind of weird.

The stairs creaked and bent, winding in a rigid rectangular manner. The spiraling walls were coated in a thin striped wallpaper that was already peeling before he had ever been born. When they reached the eighth floor, they stopped abruptly, Anko stopping at the first door to the left. She turned bowed dramatically, flashing him the depths of her soft cleavage, "Your humble abode, Kurama-sama."

"Enough with the snark." Naruto sighed, sighting a key shining in her right hand. He lunged forward and swiped it with harsh step, plunging it into the keyhole in one graceful motion. The door loosened and drifted open like a cloud.

Anko stood straight with a grunt, "No tip for the servant?"

"You live here. It's not like you went out of your way."

"How rude." She feigned offense, "You're a brat."

"And you're a pervert."

"You're stiff. Like the Hyuuga. No wonder they wanted to see you first."

"I'm not stiff dattebayo!" Naruto laughed.

"Whatever. But you looked that way, almost for a moment," She turned around, chiming with a perverted giggle. But her enthusiasm died quickly. She walked robotically straight across the hall, turning the door knob of a parallel apartment, "There's some food and provisions somewhere already in your room, if some jerk hasn't already gotten to em'. I'm gonna go crash for a few days, so don't bug me even if you are a double-crosser." The door to her room slammed shut.

Glad to be rid of her, Naruto entered his apartment, sighing as he stared at the very familiar living (dead) room. He backed up, the door shutting behind him.

There was a cloth-covered couch against a dreary grey wall. An imbalanced coffee table in front of it. The floor was made of swirling, blackened wood. A few lamps were shoved into corners, a few shelves drilled into the opposite wall. He stumbled into the kitchen, vanilla tile stained from years of use, faint discolored splotches marring a floral pattern. There was a microwave and a tiny refrigerator a fold-able card table and three fold-able steel chairs. He rummaged through the pantry, finding a few condensed soup cans, tea bags, powered milk and a bag of trail mix. He shook his head, finding only two canisters of purified water and a broken light bulb inside. He paced to the bedroom, finding a mattress on the dilapidated framework of a bed, the rest of the room barren, a lone window looking over the scenic view of a dark red brick wall.

Naruto pinched his nose, a faint odor, probably mold, plaguing him. Thankfully, he found a mop and a broom inside the kitchen closet.

He almost created a kage bunshin, his fingers crossing together, but hesitated. He wasn't sure if he was being watched. It didn't feel like it, but he didn't want to run the chance just yet. So, he spent the next few hours cleaning up, scrubbing the floors and sweeping caked dust off the tile and the counter tops. His little cleaning session turned up some additional supplies hidden in his apartment - namely some worn-out brushes, an assortment of mouse traps, some half-empty ink pens, and some yellowed paper. When he was finished, his stomach clenched in hunger, so he prepared some bland soup and crunched on some nuts, groaning in isolated silence once more, his dangerous idle thoughts pleasingly dispersing in fatigue. He tried hard not to think too much, too.

Finally. He could rest a little easy. That couldn't comfort him though; tomorrow was it. The day... well, Madara or Tobi had struck. He'd never figured out who had done it really. They liked to be the pretend to be the same person, even if they were somehow different. He would have to put some effort into dispelling that mystery, as well as the history of his clan. Although he wasn't that far in the past, maybe he could glean some information from the Yondaime. Maybe he knew where his father was? Or where remnants of his clan might lie? But then again, he wasn't an Uzumaki, not to him. He had no reason to disclose such information.

He soured at that, picking at his food. He'd made some hasty decisions that would be a pain to work through now. Lies never fixed anything, really. But he'd had no choice. Now he had to play the game. How would tomorrow go? The Yondaime had scarcely said anything to him, yet the man was riding on his information. Likely, he was recalling shinobi from all over Konoha. Doing what? He wasn't sure. Maybe he knew where the Kyuubi dwelled - well, he had to. It must have lived somewhere in fire country. Maybe it had its den somewhere in the city? Asleep? Or maybe it wandered aimlessly. Or maybe it was in someone, a jinchuuriki that young Madara would first visit.

He couldn't make heads or tails of Kurama, most of the time. And now, he'd understood even less. All that nonsense about kenshou and satori. He'd never seen such a collected side of the fox before, even when he had earned his respect over two years... well, some years ago, however he was going to start counting that "other time" - the "time before he went back in time". The fox had always been enigmatic, always delighted in his games, even in spilling his emotions. For years, he would haunt his dreams, the phantom he didn't know he contained inside himself. How much simpler things could have been, if the fox had just taken a deep breath and tried to speak. He would have understood, vaguely. It wasn't like he hated the beast for what it had done; it wasn't its fault. Not for taking away his chances at a normal life. Or for destroying the lives of Konoha.

But that ethereal, white-haired man. That was the Kyuubi's "inner self"? He looked nothing like him. Soft, feminine features, with a long mane of white hair. A calm, dispassionate voice. His haunting eyes were sagely and old.

And what did it mean, for them to be "connected"? He would need to dwell on that connection as soon as he could, especially if it effected how he could gather the fox's chakra. But he had no time for that, tomorrow was the big day. There wasn't enough time to plan anything extravagant He would need to prepare for the worst - Madara showing up. And, Madara not showing up _at all_. That was another terrible possibility. He would need contingency plans, whatever those would be. He figured he could escape Konoha in a pinch, but with nothing but the clothes on his back? It would a horrible blow. He'd be set back years before he could start hunting down the Akatsuki properly. If he even stood a chance at that.

Naruto took the yellowed sheets of paper he'd collected and began his work at the wobbly kitchen table. With pain-staking slowness, he crafted disposable seal-scrolls.

The first was one of his first creations. The most obvious one. A delayed kage bunshin scroll. It would certainly be a last-resort, as it would result in a lot of explanation if he had to use it on Madara or Tobi. But with a little chakra poured into the seal, no blood required, he could hurl it a fair distance away and create a small army - perhaps one hundred clones - without the enemy having any idea what he was doing. The only limitation was that it was not optimized. Only he could viably use it without killing himself. Also, if he were careful about the amount of chakra invested, he could cause a greater delay. He had considered using one as a timed-distraction for stalling Akatsuki, months ago, but had never gotten a chance to use it.

The second was more conventional - a five elements seal. He'd mentioned its basis to Hizashi barely two days ago. It was composed of the five physical elements and was one of the most abstract, complicated seals he knew how to craft without much thought. His hand swiped the brush across the paper fluidly, fingers remembering exactly how it had to be done. He had learned it not too long after Jiraiya had died, as Orochimaru had performed it on him and sealed away his chakra, a moment of weakness that still gave him nightmares. Although the seal was far less destructive to normal opponents, it would still disrupt their normal chakra control. He imagined Tobi would be held back by it, if he could properly use it in close range against him. It would also be a peaceful way of dealing with the Yondaime, if it came to... that.

Exhausted, Naruto rolled up the scrolls after letting them dry. He cleaned up and flopped onto the mattress shutting his eyes as he curled up on himself, finding some peace in the silence of the night.


	4. Defeat

He woke before the sun.

This was no day for lingering rest.

Naruto stood in his new joke of a bedroom, almost missing the regal prison room he'd been given yesterday.

The room still felt musty, but it was a familiar kind. He'd lived in this building most of his life. And in spite of the grime, he was comfortable.

Even if it was a sick, cosmic joke. To return.

A shame his bed didn't feel like a home.

His body ached and burned with the fire that churned in his heart.

October Tenth. His birthday.

The blond's blue eyes shone with all of his strength. He had trained hard, not for this day, no, but it felt like it. Felt like today could be the day his entire being - all that he had ever worked for - would shine through. He would stop Madara today, even if it cost him his life. Even if it cost him his new, brighter, stranger future.

The usual shade of sleepiness that stayed with him when he woke was gone immediately. He strode into the kitchen and fixed himself as big a breakfast he could - a challenge given the lack of supplies - but it would do. He crunched and chewed away, placing the scrolls he'd painted last night into the pockets of his black and orange pants.

He shut the lights off, unsure if he would return. Made him wonder why he bothered to clean up yesterday...

Naruto looked into the darkness, staring at it with a challenging smile.

"Uchiha... I don't know if you're Madara, or some awful copy-cat... but I swear, I'll end your games. You won't unleash the Kyuubi against this village, even if I have to release my seal to stop you."

His whispered those parched words and he sounded silly to himself. Could he give up his life for this fake village? A village which didn't contain the lives of his friends yet? People who didn't know he existed? After everything that happened yesterday? After the way his _real_ village had treated him? Hounded him? After the bullies in the academy, the nay-sayers at each and every genin exam? The people who refused to sell him basic necessities? The same people who looked down on the poor? Who had contempt for the weak?

Probably. He was stubborn.

People could change. And he wanted to change them for the better.

Maybe it was a childish thought... but that was his way.

By some ironic twist of fate, he'd become a missing-nin - something he'd contemplated becoming once, when he had been a child. To become like one of those famous ronin, wandering the lands with a cross-shaped star on his cheek. Escaping all the pain and loneliness of his youth. He'd even lived the life of a wanderer for a little while.

He didn't like it. For all the bad memories this apartment gave him, there were many good ones too. As he shut the door, a slight smile graced his lips. He'd give up his life and use the fox against Madara, if need be.

But on second though, releasing the Kyuubi would probably be a bad idea. That might give Madara two of them to command. He was better off attempting the Shiki Fuuin, even though he wasn't exactly sure how that worked. In a pinch, he might be able to perform it?

"I'll have to learn that technique, soon." Naruto murmured, hearing the door to his apartment with a click, and turned.

He climbed down the circling steps of the apartment building one step at a time, one hand on the railing, the other outstretched, his dusty palm lifted toward his eyes. Naruto stood at the base of the stairs, taking deep breaths as he bit his thumb. He concentrated deep and filled himself, his core, with the Kyuubi's chakra. He formed a quick series of seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he hissed, slamming the ground, coughing and hacking as thick plumes of smoke rose up, fading away.

Naruto grinned as four foxes stood regally before him. He pointed at each one.

The golden-orange fox of fire, "Onoe." Naruto commanded, "You're with me today. All today. This is an extended assignment. I'd appreciate your cooperation. This is really important. The man we're going to hunt today started this whole mess with Kurama. I want you to give it your all."

The fox nodded with a furious stern glare, its lips drawn into a proud smile.

Next, Naruto looked to its right, "Bashou."

Bashou was a fox with downy, snowy white fur, only the tip of its tail colored orange; its eyes like faint, black ice.

"You will scout north of here. I know you don't know Konoha well, use this time to familiarize yourself with its geography. I don't have a scent for you to pick up, but if you notice any unusual chakra spikes, I need you to track them, somehow. Stay safe."

The fox nodded warily, standing up from its pious perch on the floor. Its lone tail swayed as Naruto lead the four foxes outside, into the dim gray morning. Naruto watched quietly as the shadowy clouds rolled overhead, becoming banished by the light. Bashou slipped into slithering darkness and scurried away.

Next, he turned to the third. It was ordinary looking, its coat not glimmering like Onoe. A dull orange coat with a white underbelly, dark brown ears and a spotted nose, "Issa." He said fondly, "I want you to look for Kurama. Obviously not the one in my stomach. I really think there's a second one here, because otherwise Madara's going to be a bit mad." He grinned, "Or I'll be in a lot of deep shit tonight."

The fox titled its head and yipped confusedly, to which Naruto reached out to rub it under its jaw, "I know I'm giving you kind of a crazy order, but I'll treat you to some fresh rabbit next time I summon you. Just follow familiar scents okay? I'm not sure how you could locate the Kyuubi, but if he's here in Konoha, you should be able to find something, right?"

The fox shook its head, to which Naruto sighed, "Just... try anyway."

Issa walked off with a roll of its shoulders, passerby blinking at the calm gait of a young fox trotting through the streets.

Naruto turned to the last fox, "Shiki."

Shiki was a five-tailed fox with scarlet fur. It looked a little mangy, its hide rough and coarse in some spots, but it wore a kind, serene smile on its long face.

"You're also with me today. I don't know what Tobi can really do, I've only seen him perform a few basic ninjutsu and become that hazy-mist. All I can say is he can... disappear, or something. I don't really understand it, but I have a feeling having both you and Onoe today will catch him off guard. You need to be your best today! I need complete focus, not like that time we fought that crazy Jashin guy dattebayo. Hey, maybe I could reward you with ramen next time I summon you?"

The fox barked in annoyance, moving to Naruto's right, while Onoe accompanied him on his left.

"Fine, fine." He sighed, "No ramen. Sheesh. I thought I'd finally gotten to you last time."

Their tails swayed in almost hypnotic harmony as he walked, the sight drawing the eyes of passerby as Naruto moved through the streets. He noticed the stare of several hidden ANBU in the distant trees and venues that lined the manicured path. He figured they'd get a kick out of seeing a fox summoner in action. The tides of people lining the streets looking for early morning deals parted as he walked, kids reaching out to stroke the foxes. Both of them seemed to like the attention they were getting, their heads and chests puffed up in delight. Both of them were sly egomaniacs, a little like he used to be as a genin.

Oh, wait. He was still one of those, technically, "Drat." He chuckled to himself and grinned, approaching the meeting place just as the edge of the sun began to roll over, terracotta topped houses in the east bouncing off dim beams of light. True to Gai's word, three relaxed shinobi stood conspicuously before a circular fountain, water springing from spouts molded from the icons of the posed Sannin, a trio of great legends locked into battle with the fierce stone Hanzou. Water sprang from the tip of a perfect miniature of the Kusanagi, Jiraiya's toad summons, a salamander summon, and Tsunade's palms.

Naruto remarked at the small monument he'd never seen before, "Oh wow."

Of course, he was also stunned by the sight of Gai and his comrades. That was probably more impressive, given their relaxed, but perfectly guarded stances.

Gai, on the left, was readied for battle. As always, his bulging strength strained the tight green spandex over his body. He was definitely burdened by some training weights, but he was also carrying an unusual amount of holsters on his thighs. He wondered how many supplies he had on him. Probably enough to go hiking for weeks.

Right of him though, was a young man with hair of black fire - his hair whipping and curling like he'd just rolled out of bed. But Naruto suspected his hair would tolerate little fashioning anyway. His eyes were just as black; narrow frame clad in a regal purple jacket. Black fishnet wound around his legs and chest, pristine white shorts fastened tightly about his waist. The man bore a curious frown as his gaze trailed to Naruto's animal companions. Gai's expression was predictable: surprise immediately exploding into joy.

"Oh! Here is the wondrous, youthful companion we have been waiting for! And he has brought such nubile creatures to aid us."

Nubile? Naruto shuddered, "Gai, you need to find yourself a better thes-thesu-dictionary." He deflated, how was he going to become Hokage now at this rate? He hardly knew how to say anything that was more than two syllables.

"Spring is a time for fertile regrowth and resurgence! It is bliss and-" the man right of him slapped his hand over Gai's mouth. "Sorry about that." The man said with the edges grin rounded, "You're Naruto then. I'm Shisui." He said calmly, glancing to his right, "These are-"

The man just right of Shisui stepped forward, clad in a chuunin vest atop a tight white gi and solid white cotton pants, "Hyuuga Kiku." His eyes were unnaturally white, even for a Hyuuga. His soft, impassive stare and light features reminded him of Haku. Naruto reached out and clasped his hand, noting there was a caged bird seal on his head - proudly on display. Or almost, were it not for the wild brown mop that slightly obfuscated it, his hitai-ate around his neck.

Finally, a second man clad in a jounin vest stood forward, his eyes ringed in green and red. He bent his left arm behind him and bowed slightly, "I am Yuuhi Denbu. Commander of this mission. Welcome, Kurama-san."

The man's face was an oily brown, his face sunken, hard wrinkles exposing the firm lines of his bony jaw that lay underneath the skin. He wore his forehead protector straight over the forward bone of his brow, his ringed eyes meeting Naruto's with a pierced stare.

"Let us move to a more secure location, where I will detail our duties for today."

"A-ah." Naruto said in agreement, watching as Hyuuga, Uchiha and Gai obediently turned with the jounin, Naruto forming the last link in the chain, the two foxes following also in single file.

They passed from the bubbling statue to a deserted training ground in a small wildlife park. The woods were thin, leaves of green, gold and red scattered beneath the graying spines of trees.

Naruto interrupted the entirely silent journey (to Naruto's surprise, Gai remained absolutely silent) as they stopped on the trimmed grass, "Are you Kurenai's father?" he blurted out, dumbly.

"You have met my daughter, yes." He said tacitly, ignoring Naruto's pleased _dattebayo_ that sprang happily from his lips, "But pleasantries can be dispensed later. Kiku-san, please put Kurama-san up to speed."

The Hyuuga nodded, "Special orders were assigned two nights ago by Yondaime-sama during regular security proceedings. Team 11 was assigned to set up camp eighteen kilometers from the focal access point of reserve grounds 17."

Shisui took a step forward and nudged his elbow into Kiku, making the Hyuuga grunt. Naruto blinked in surprise, his eyes barely catching the sudden movement, "Hey. Knock it off. It's not like he has any idea what you're talking about. Gai said this guy's a foreigner."

"It's fine." Naruto said, "Go on." He smiled at Shisui, "Thanks."

Not all Uchiha were bastards, maybe?

Shisui dragged his fingers through his wild hair, meeting the Hyuuga's icy gaze. Kiku returned to speaking swiftly though, "We are Team 11. We will be moving up a ways to secure the entrance to what amounts to private property. We are not allowed to let anyone enter the grounds under any circumstances, for the entire length of the property, which is two kilometers, approximately, in length. However, if anyone even attempts to enter the grounds, we are to signal for assistance immediately and to only take _precise_ defensive action. Direct engagement is only authorized under immediate self-defense. If anyone attempts to flee, we are to pursue with caution, at a safe distance, at least five hundred steps or more. Do you understand?"

Naruto laughed, "I do. But, you guys didn't give me a chance to introduce myself, I'm U-Kurama Naruto. Er, former missing nin, I guess."

No one showed any reaction, so he guessed they knew that already, "I uhh, like ramen, red bean soup, watering plants, the time it takes for ramen to cool down, foxes, and travelling. I dislike war, death, and being restless. I don't really have any hobbies... that aren't related to being a shinobi. I might write a book someday, I think, though." He hummed in thought, "How's that for an introduction?"

Gai gave him a thumbs up, in-spite of the flat expressions on the rest of the crew, "Splendid! But we came here, perhaps, to give an overview of your skills, so that Shisui-san, Denbu-sensei and Kiku-san are well-prepared to work alongside you!"

Naruto looked toward Kurenai's father for confirmation. The man nodded stiffly, "Hai. Please give us a basic demonstration of what you can do. I am already aware that you have a contract with the foxes, is it? How ever did you come across that?"

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head, stepping away from the group, "It's a _long_ story. I don't really have the time to explain, but for now, let's say I inherited it through my family? It's mostly true, at least. Just missing _a lot_ of details."

"Very well."

Naruto took a few more steps away across the short grass, "Onoe." The golden-orange fox came up around Naruto and sat on its rear, its six tails swaying with a sudden, caressing breeze. "Shiki." The mangy scarlet fox sat beside Onoe, its five tails dancing to a different rhythm. Naruto looked into their eyes with a calm smile, before looking up, "I summoned these foxes before coming here. Shiki and Onoe are probably the most battle-ready of my summons, though there are some more ferocious ones I can all upon, I don't think we're on the best terms right now, so... I wouldn't trust them around anybody but myself and people I want to have chewed up into little bits." He laughed nervously, "That's _another_ long story. But anyway, neither Onoe or Shiki can speak human language, unfortunately. The fox contract hasn't exchanged man human hands, so they're just starting to adapt to me. It may be a while before some of the older ones can speak. In any case, I can communicate to them because of my pact. Should you need them to assist you, they have some rudimentary understanding of basic commands, so try to keep your instructions simple." Naruto trailed off, realizing he was getting far too much into detail, "Shiki is basically a ninjutsu fox, she has an _amazing_ command over water, which she can produce from her mouth or moisture in the air. Onoe is her older sister, well, I don't know _how_ closely related they are, but they address each other as sisters..." he shook his head, "At least when they aren't whining at each other. Onoe is more suited for close-range combat, she's swift and cunning with claws, which are about as sharp as any kunai. Probably a lot sharper actually, I think she's cut a kunai in half before. That said, her coat is makes most fire chakra completely useless. She can also breathe fire! But she's not quite that good yet, her range is small, but she's still _amazing_ dattebayo. I used her to make some amazing ramen broth once."

To demonstrate for his deadpanning audience, Naruto ordered both of his foxes to race each other and attack. Naturally, Shiki opened her mouth and spat a stream of densely packed water at Onoe, who took a shallow breath, exerting herself to create a thin plume of raging fire. The two attacks met each other about half-way, before creating a foggy mist that rose into the air and dissipated rapidly. A light breeze swept through the park, quickly scattering and dispersing the lingering heat and chakra, Shisui's eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Gai clapped his hands excitedly. Shisui glared at the blond. Kiku held an almost zombie-like stare, but Naruto could read him best of all, he seemed far more interested than either. Naruto had no clue what Denbu was thinking, however. The man was looking at him eerily one moment, the next, he was staring off into space, totally disinterested.

"Onoe and Shiki work well together," he explained, "-but they work even better with me. Onoe!" He pointed to a lone tree in the distance of the park, the fox pursing its lips and swallowing a breath. On its own, Onoe's fire attack would never reach, but as it spat flames again, Naruto thrust his palm forward, sending a concentrated gust into the mouth of the flame.

The air exploded in sudden ignition, a stream of gilded fire reaching the young leaf-less tree. It erupted into flame.

"Shiki!" he called next.

The mangy fox's tails coiled together in concentration and spewed forth a thick wad of water, sniping the tree and extinguishing it a cascading drench, saving the tree before it was reduced to black and gray ash.

Naruto bowed with a silly grin to his audience, "I've pretty much mastered my elemental affinity - wind. I actually don't know many wind techniques, so I just throw it around like that."

Shisui nodded, almost boredly now, "Elemental combination. That looks effective."

"I'm a bit slow at it in practice like this. Though in actual combat, Onoe and Shiki are pretty good at figuring out opportune times to attack. I can usually offer support when they do, enhancing their attacks."

"I see."

"Surprising talents for a former nuke-nin." Kiku murmured under his breath.

"Does that mean you could command all of the elements at once?" Denbu asked curiously, "Or are fire and water the only affinities associated with your summons?"

Naruto kicked the dirt below him, "I don't know. I've not exactly had much time for training, let alone guess around and try random crap. And elemental combination is a lot harder than it _looks_, you need to get the right flow of wind, or you can actually weaken its combination effects. I've snuffed out Onoe's flames before, on accident. But maybe I can? I'd have to ask... uhh... the lord of the foxes." He laughed nervously, bending down with a timid smile to ruffle the necks of his summons, "_Anyway_, those are my usual tactics. I do combine my wind manipulation with taijutsu to reinforce my speed and power, but that doesn't need to be shown. Right?" He paused in thought, "I have... a few fuuin jutsu scrolls on me. But their usage would take too long to explain."

Denbu gave him a stony look, to which Naruto added with a sigh, "The first scroll will create some bunshin after a delay. Useful for distraction. The second can disrupt chakra control, similar to a Juuken strike." That made Kiku finally offer a genuinely curious look, "Those are the only scrolls on me right now, until I have more time to make more."

Shisui tapped his foot, "As Kiku-san suggested a moment ago, you have a very odd selection of skills for a nuke-nin. I'm surprised you're not famous. Have I heard of you?"

Naruto waved his hand, "Yeah, well, thanks I guess. But no, I'm not famous and there's no way you've ever heard of me." He really didn't like being called a nuke-nin, he was trying to fit in and it was going to be hard if they started identifying him as _that missing-nin guy_. "Anyway, can we get this mission started? Or do I need to tell you about how I can't do any genjutsu for the life of me? Or that I consider myself pretty good at tracking and stealth?"

"Those are good qualities to know, Kurama-san." Denbu said with an easy smile, baffling the blond, "A more thorough overview would be useful, but I do not wish to dally. Yondaime-sama stressed an _unusual_ amount of importance on the timeliness of our positioning." He said with almost a knowing taunt, "So let's make camp and prepare. We can discuss things in depth after we've secured the perimeter."

As they strode through the streets, small shops giving way to small homes, then to open, shining fields, Naruto asked Shisui, Gai, and Kiku about their specialties. Kiku was proficient in Juuken and other Hyuuga skills, though he claimed to be a better tracker than fighter. Gai was obnoxious as usual, but happy to describe his prowess in taijutsu. He also confided a small interest in genjutsu, though he seldom used what he knew in combat. Shisui was the most interesting, with a small focus in fire and lightning techniques, his major focus being taijutsu and shunshin. Shisui claimed with a smug grin that he was the fastest person before the Hokage, capable of chaining multiple shunshin jutsu in a short manner. Although the technique was usually only useful for well-practiced teleportation at a long distance, Shisui was capable of burning his large chakra reserves on out-maneuvering his opponents with it. Denbu chimed in that he was the only one he had ever heard of, to use the technique that way.

Denbu was more enigmatic. He offered a friendly smile at times, but he was aloof, not rising to speak about even the most interesting of topics, such as the nature of Naruto's summoning contract, or how he had landed himself in their care, when he wasn't even officially a Konoha shinobi.

"The Hokage's put a lot of faith in you." Kiku murmured, seemingly lost in thought for a moment, "I also heard that we had a blond visitor with Hiashi-sama, yesterday. It couldn't have been Hokage-sama, so was that you?"

Naruto shrugged, meeting the man's calculating eyes, trying not to let his gaze flicker up to the proudly worn seal adorning his forehead, "Yeah, it was." Naruto said with a mild grin, "I guess things are weird around here, huh? I agree, if I were Hokage, I probably would have thrown myself in prison."

"I have trouble believing Grass would treat one of our own like we are you, Kurama-san."

Naruto nodded warily, "Yeah, Konoha's certainly different."

"Or perhaps Hokage-sama is of a very interesting breed of philosophy. Tell me, what did Hiashi-sama need to speak with you about? If you don't mind me asking."

They stopped, finally, by the edge of a speckled gray road, a wooden fence stuck deep in the dry, sparsely growing field. Naruto scanned the trees in the distance - the clearing wide and fairly well maintained.

"It was about seals. Seems you guys need help with that kind of thing and I'm a rarity."

Kiku rubbed his chin in thought, nodding carefully, "You will be helping my clan then?" he sounded oddly hopeful.

"Why are you worried about it?" Naruto smiled carefree, waving his hand about, his heart pounding with excitement, "Of course I'll help you guys! If I can, at least. I'm a little nervous, as my seals have been always for me. Never had to be responsible the seals other people use, before."

Kiku bowed slightly, "I am glad to hear it. It is a discussion both sides of the family have been arguing about for many months. The clan is torn in its direction, since Hokage-sama renounced his support. We have completely divided the council on the issue, as well."

Shisui's eyes glanced over to Kiku and Naruto as they gathered in a circle, Denbu moving in front of them, halting the momentum of the conversation, "It would be best if you kept yourself uninvolved, Kurama-san. Clan politics are messy. Especially if your freedom hinges upon the approval and goodwill of the Hokage, who is not in camp with the Hyuuga."

Naruto just stared at Kiku in confusion, "Um, I don't understand the specifics, you're telling me there's something wrong wit-"

Denbu clapped his hands, the four shinobi spinning about to face him. They made a straight line, Naruto's fox entourage standing attentively in front of him. They relaxed quickly though, slumping into lazy disinterested stances, clearly not used to working in a group with a commander other than their summoner.

"You all will have plenty of time for chit-chat when this is over. Politics will always be a game of shifting sides, twisting and winding like any good illusion." The jounin said with a slight smile, a gentle breeze washed over them, ruffling the dark hair of the man with the ringed eyes, "The mission begins _now_. Kiku, you will stand over there-" the jounin pointed out past the wooden fence, "-fifty meters from here. Use your Byakugan to watch for _anyone_. If you see anyone, you will make a signal, preferably an audio and visual one." He glanced at Naruto, "Listen for two claps. Four if it's simply something suspicious. We will not be using radios today, there is some concern the frequencies could be listened in on."

Kiku nodded, "Understood, Yuuhi-sensei."

Next, Denbu turned to the fourteen-year-old Uchiha, "You will stand watch here by the fence, ready to support Kiku-san. Engage civilians and code zero personnel, direct them calmly from this area. I know you have a certain _reputation_, so try to keep them _calm_. Stay professional. I don't want any arguments about unsettled debts or _stolen girlfriends_ like last time."

Yuuhi made the Uchiha shrink back, the man's lips quirking into an embarrassed grin as he laughed nervously, "O-of course! Hey, relax. I told you, that sort of thing won't happen again." Naruto shared a look with Shisui, but he wouldn't rise to Naruto's incredulous glare.

Next he turned to Gai. Naruto thought he was holding back both a shudder and a smile, "Gai, just... stay quiet." He pointed to the trees in the distance, "Climb a _tall_ one and keep a look out. Kiku will no doubt spot people before you, but it doesn't hurt to have two eyes to confirm something. And please, no _shouting._"

"Hai, Yuuhi-sensei!" Gai saluted the tall jounin, standing straight like a wooden plank.

Finally, he turned to Naruto and his summons, "Can you order Onoe and Shiki to scout the forest for us? It's not very dense here, when they're finished they can split up and cover the western perimeter, close to where the end of the block."

Naruto bent down and whispered some commands into their ears before standing straight, "Yeah. It's done." He said coolly, "They'll definitely abandon any orders I give them if they think I'm in trouble, though. These two are eager and we've got a partnership going instead of a master-slave relationship." He grinned as Denbu's expression dropped slightly.

"I see. Noted."

"Where do you want me?"

Denbu tapped his lower lip, "Where do you think you're best suited?"

Naruto shrugged, "Anywhere, really." He noted the curious looks of the others with a mischievous grin, "I know a little bit about what this mission is _really_ about. It's obviously not just any ordinary guard patrol. Maybe you should quit trying to act all secretive and just admit to what you know."

Denbu looked like he was about to say something nasty at the young blond, but chose not to, after scanning the rest of the team, "I suppose that's fair." He said with a grated tone, "We are expecting an attack upon a location just north of here. An S-ranked nuke-nin, to be precise. _Hopefully _not one of this boy's long-lost road-buddies." He jabbed, Narut's grin drooping, "We don't know if this intruder will be aided or how he will strike, but securing this lane is vital. We will be in a good position to support the defense team, should they require backup." He stared icily at Naruto, "Our intelligence is poor on this, so we are to be careful about even the most ordinary of trespassers. That is why nobody is allowed through. This includes animals as well, although it will be a challenge, any suspicious wildlife should also be killed on sight."

"Are there any questions?"

Kiku raised his hand.

"Speak."

"Is that all the intel we have, sensei? That an S-ranked ninja will be coming this way? What's he after? Why is this so important?"

"I do not know." Denbu confessed, his old eyes closing for a moment, "From what I understand, it may be related to Orochimaru's... _departure_. That is why, if we encounter anyone hostile or suspicious, ANBU will converge on our location immediately. It is why you will be up front and personal Shisui, I trust you to be fast enough to escape an S-ranked ninja, in one piece. You have the best chance out of all of us."

The Uchiha glowed like a star for a moment, until Gai nudged him in the ribs, "Oh, so invigorating! Shisui-san, your speed is worthy of praise. If Sensei believes you can survive against someone so dangerous, you have come far since we were genin."

"That's enough Gai." He glared at the Uchiha, reaching forward to fondly ruffle his messy hair, "Don't let it get to your head. No heroics. Disengage if you notice anything of suspect."

"I got it, I got it. Sheesh." Shisui shook his head with a pink tinge on his cheeks, "What do you take me for?"

"A fool?" Kiku supplied.

"Enough." Denbu huffed weakly, before either egotistical chuunin could be all over each other like street cats, "Take your positions." He looked at Kurama, "Find a good place. This is going to be a long day. We will not be coming off duty until a little past dawn tomorrow. Stay sharp. Stay focused. Await my orders at any moment."

"Hai." They said together, calmly spreading apart, Naruto's foxes dashing under the fence with their flowing tails like whipping flames, Naruto taking a position from Denbu's orders, scaling a tree close to the road, surveying the parks, training grounds, cleared lots and untamed wilderness bordered in the distance by Konoha's great wall. Denbu himself cast a genjutsu, his body camouflaging against the base of a small rock, his sitting form melding against it.

* * *

Hours passed in total stillness.

Each minute, Naruto could feel his heart beat quicker. Doubt that had nibbled away at his heart until his hasty mind began to dream up contingency after contingency. He watched his teammates, imagining in his mind what he would do if Madara appeared before any one of them in a flicker. He rehearsed exactly what he would do to save them and to kill the bastard. It was unlikely, of course, but such thoughts calmed him. He'd grown paranoid, travelling on his own, keeping hidden from Akatsuki, and it seemed that paranoia would now follow him into missions.

He shook his head as he almost caught himself letting his thoughts wander to dangerous places again. _Paranoia_ was not a bad thing; especially since the lack of it had cost the lives of Sakura-chan andGaara.

He was tempted to meditate, to reach into himself and gather his strength, to keep him from crumbling inside. But he wanted to be alert. To be the first one to see that man. But he knew - somehow - that Madara would not come this way. No, why would he? What was Madara's strength? He knew the man had the Mangekyo Sharingan and he had observed him become intangible for brief periods of time. He suspected the man could also teleport, it was truly the only way the man could be in many places at once, unless he held a mastery over Kage Bunshin that he did not possess. He'd only seen the man in combat several times. Enough that he was still confused about who he truly was. Madara would have been over a century old if he were still alive, but that didn't entirely rule him out. He'd fought enough near-immortal opponents not to underestimate him.

Madara was tough physically, he wasn't imbalanced like Gaara, relying on crazy ninjutsu to win his fights. He was adept in illusions, at least as much as Itachi, but he didn't rely on those either. He was balanced, as far as he could tell. With very few weaknesses.

He suspected Madara was still vulnerable when he was intangible. He was still visible, after all. He'd never witnessed him perform a technique while intangible, but maybe the man simply chose not to. He could try some things while his opponent was in that state, but the best strategy would be to prevent him from doing it at all.

Blitzing him was the only way to win.

If he even got a piece of him. From the way Denbu acted, all of Konoha was on alert. There was no way Tobi would get away from this unscathed, this time.

Naruto looked down and stopped breathing for a moment, the dim scarlet eyes of Kurama looking back up at him, his nine tails spinning around in the tall grasses below.

He nearly fell out of the tree in surprise.

"K-Kurama?!"

The lithe, muscular fox-man gave him a withering smile, "I'm an illusion." He said simply, "I can now speak to you without the crude methods of the past. Though, I will not fall back to this too often, if I can help it. It is... uncomfortable, seeing this physical world as an illusion."

Naruto looked over to Kiku and Shisui, noticing they hadn't detected the fox.

"They can't see you, can they?"

The fox chuckled, "No. They cannot. Is it not obvious? I told you, I'm not real."

"Ugh, I'm going to start hallucinating now?" he sighed, looking at the man's attire, "Could you at least dress a little... warmer? It's going to be winter soon, you know. It's kind of chilly out." He said calmly.

"You might want to think instead of speak. Unless you want your teammates to overhear and think you're mad?"

"'ttaku. Let them think what they want to." Naruto grumbled, "A Hokage's allowed to be crazy."

"You're not one yet."

Naruto just smiled wryly, "I guess." He whispered, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to remind you, that you have my support in this. Getting vengeance would taste sweet tonight." A long sharp tongue exited the man's thin ruby lips. He licked them.

Naruto nodded grimly, sighing, "I'll keep my eyes peeled. But I'm not a sensor. Who knows if we'll get a chance."

The fox nodded to the blond's words of hope and Naruto confided, "I'd be happy if we could just avert the crisis that started all of this."

"Madara is involved." The fox growled, "The crisis that started all this is far older than this... petty squabble."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's of no consequence. The past is the past."

Naruto laughed, "Not with me, it isn't. Say, speaking of the past, do you feel like telling me what you were doing around this time? Is Minato protecting a Jinchuuriki? Or the real you?"

Those scarlet eyes flickered dangerously. For a moment, Naruto thought he wouldn't answer.

"It's still hazy." He said in a tone which convinced Naruto he was lying, "But I was sealed in someone. He is likely protecting a Jinchuuriki, if this is indeed my past."

"We'll have to talk about this in private, _later_." He left no room for argument, "Now's not the time, at this point." He sighed.

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina knew she was going into labor far before she felt a trickle of water down her leg. She shuddered, swallowing a deep breath and concentrated chakra into a seal in the emerald ring around her middle finger. In a flash, Minato stood before her, his loving blue eyes almost tearful. She smiled at his exhausted grin, "I'm ready." She whispered as he gently wrapped his arm around her upper back and teleported her away to the safe house, leaving the confines of their cozy bedroom silent and empty.

Neither of them wanted to risk their first child on the Hiraishin doing something bad to a woman in labor, but when Minato had told her Orochimaru - or worse - were planning something with the Kyuubi, that somebody may have known about the well kept secret of the seal weakening during labor, she was all for untraceable movement from their home to the quarantined shack distant from the bustle of the heart of the village.

The windows were sealed with reinforced steel plates, the red doors locked from the inside. The blurred visage of the Sandaime in full body armor showed through a tiny square window. She saw him turn slightly, a curl of his lips making the redhead smile weakly, as they moved away from the door.

She met Biwako, a sandy-skinned woman with a tranquil smile, who took her left hand, while Minato clasped her right. They brought her to narrow bed, white sheets and a plethora of fluffy alabaster pillows placed upon it. Kushina grunted as she climbed onto it, spreading her legs as they removed her clothes. Minato turned to Biwako as Kushina draped her body in faint green linen.

"I'm going to make sure nothing happens." He told the mid-wife, his gaze turning to Kushina, staring her heatedly in the eye, "I love you." He said quietly, and turned, smiling, "Hey Asuma." He bowed his head to his peer, the scarred jounin grinned warily, "I want you on the roof with Kakashi. I'm going to start up the seal matrix once we're outside. It's going to prevent anyone but me from coming back inside, alright?"

Kushina glared daggers at the two, "Hey! Don't turn away from me before I can say _I love you _back, dattebane!"

Asuma nodded sternly, completely ignoring her.

"_Minato_."

The blond turned sharp, Kushina's quivering, uncharacteristic voice making him lurch. But he melted as he was met with her trembling smile.

"If you don't come back in one piece, I'm going to kill you." She said sweetly, Biwako weaving her hands, monitoring the shining seal on her belly.

"I won't disappoint you." He flashed a wide smile.

Asuma put a hand on his shoulder. They unlocked the front door and spoke to the Sandaime, "Asuma-san will guard the door now, Hiruzen-san. Please, reinforce the seal as best you can. If reports remain clear, I will return to take over once you get tired, but I am going to meet up with Shikaku-san first and make sure there aren't any necessary last-minute changes needed."

The old man bowed his head, "Let's hope all this preparation was all for naught, Minato-kun." And he walked inside, locking the door behind him. Asuma joined Kakashi on the roof and Minato stood quietly on an old dirt smudge in the middle of a breezy, grassy field.

The cool night air caressed his face, his fiery cloak whipping in the anxious air. The sun was set, the moon hiding among the coasting turquoise clouds.

The blond tugged on the lapels of his well-worn jounin vest. He reached into each his pockets and counted his many pronged kunai. He brought one between two fingers and turned, tossing one up to the roof. Asuma moved into place to catch it.

"Throw it if there's trouble. Kakashi, you have yours, use it if Asuma can't. If I don't come, something is seriously wrong and you need to stick with Kushina until I do."

"Got it Sensei." The masked ex-ANBU said, his body hidden from view.

The Yondaime took two steps before vanishing like smoke.

* * *

The night was completely silent, not even the chirping of crickets in the distance. A quiet breeze blew through the knee-high grasses that made up the great field. He stepped from the line of the trees, a little dizzy from the long-range teleport, but he quickly recovered, his copy-wheel spinning wildly in anticipation. The air was strangely calm, just cool too, not the freezing autumn air he was expecting. It was foreboding and Uchiha Obito, whose second greatest fear was black cats, didn't like it one bit. But he was confident. Madara and him had gone over the mission and he thought he was capable. They wouldn't see him co-

Tobi's eyes bulged as a familiar kunai flew past his face, narrowly dodged by the slight shift of his head. He barely had enough time to raise his shackled hands to block the Yondaime's follow-up slash, a second kunai armed in the man's hand.

Tobi's body flowed with the night air, jumping back to avoid a sudden Rasengan to the chest, grunting at the ferocity of the Hokage's sudden onslaught.

"It's a shame." He heard him mutter darkly, the man's eyes cast to the ground expertly, "I was almost hoping for Orochimaru. Who are you?"

Orochimaru? Was he...expecting him? There was no surprise on the familiar man's features, which worried Tobi greatly. Something was clearly amiss, doubly so when he could sense ANBU - in numbers far greater than he anticipated - in the direction of his goal.

"That stupid snake set me up...?" Tobi whispered to himself, gritting his teeth, "What are you doing away from the Jinchu-"

"Who are you?!" Minato's voice was like a beast's, something he'd never experienced even as his student. True fear mixed with hatred. He didn't even give Tobi another moment to think, Minato vanishing suddenly, a kunai flying from a new direction, Tobi turning to meet it, eyes widening as Minato appeared beside him, having failed to notice a planted kunai left in the grass by his side. He was forced to turn intangible to avoid the different angled attacks, Minato's fist smashing through void, kunai slicing through the ethereally-occupied the air with a _woosh_.

The Yondaime took a step back in shock, raising a clenched kunai to block a fast, long-reaching front kick as the man turned tangible.

Tobi took the offensive, striking with incredible, inhuman strength and speed with right arm, his left making signs one-handed. Tobi's strikes clanged against the well-forged steel of Minato's kunai, leaving deep pock marks where his knuckles dug in.

The blond Hokage skidded against the dirt, parrying Tobi's latest punch and moving inside his guard, slicing with his bent kunai. Tobi moved his neck out of the way, the blade scraping across his sturdy wooden mask, leaving a shallow gash in the black spiral. He growled as the Yondaime easily kept his eyes diverted, knowing what lay within the center of that spiral.

"Are you Madara?" the Yondaime growled, avoiding a fire ninjutsu Tobi breathed thickly from his raspy throat, his lips pointed down from the mask, a searing cone of flame scorching the tall dewy grass in front of him, "Why are you here? Are you here to steal the Kyuubi?"

Tobi staggered back as Minato followed up his words with a Rasengan, the chains tying his wrists snapped in half as he was forced to guard against it, his focus briefly cracked. His plans to ensnare the Yondaime with the chains were dashed now, and now he was paying harshly for that stupid error, forced to dodge strike after strike after strike, phasing in and out, flickering between ghost and man. A fitting thing to be forced to perform, a small part of his rational mind quipped internally.

"Judging by your appearance and your abilities, you're at least a very good imitator." Minato grunted, their battle fast and fluid, time almost seeming to slow to a crawl, each action calculated but feeling so hasty and exhausting.

Tobi continued to say nothing as he bent low, pumping chakra through his legs, he dashed meeting Minato in close combat. His hands freed, he swung with both fists, the warped ends of his chains whipping forward with each strike, lashing out. A few whipping strikes passed through Minato's guard, slicing at his fiery coat and jounin vest. Tobi knew his sensei's strength was close combat, but he wasn't comfortable keeping him at a distance. Really, it would be impossible given his Flying Thundergod Technique.

The each threw their left arms, tight fists impacting dead on. Obito felt a whiplash of pain, as did Minato, as the force of their blows rode up their arms, making them stagger back. He recovered slightly faster than Minato and prepared a deadly _Great Breakthrough_ with his hands, moving through the seals, almost releasing it. But he had to stop and throw his hands up, barely managing to erect a small wooden barrier to deflect a shower of chakra-laced shuriken that shrieked from behind. He wanted to let them phase through, but at that same moment, Minato had thrown another marked kunai. The throw was angled toward the ground, so letting it phase through would have given the man purchase to his back again. So, he deflected the on-coming kunai with his manacle, grunting in surprise as Jiraiya of the Sannin stepped onto the battlefield from the line of the forest.

"I gave you your thirty seconds, Minato-kun." The middle-aged man boasted heartily, "Don't think I'm going to let you take on this guy alone. He's got some interesting abilities."

"Mokuton." the Yondaime said dryly, "There aren't too many people who can do that."

Tobi hissed at his bad reaction as Jiraiya swallowed a deep breath and shouted, a plume of great fire spreading wide over the field, the man's body going intangible to render the attack useless.

Jiraiya maintained the technique with his deep breath, blowing a steady stoking flame as Tobi glared daggers at Minato, who was moving his hands through a fast series of seals, "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!" he slammed the ground, the field opening up and the ground surrounding Tobi into a wide oval of liquefied swamp just as the fire died down. Tobi cancelled his technique, becoming tangible, he forced chakra through his feet to stay above the ensnaring liquid ooze and propelled himself into the air, leaping over the chakra-laden swamp. Jiraiya and his pupil met him on both sides, an exhausting combination of taijutsu resulting.

"This isn't working." He realized, his thoughts wild as he was barely able to keep flickering between tangibility and intangibility, avoiding and blocking what attacks he could manage to with his enhanced arm, "They're stalling for time. She's giving birth. And I'm surrounded. I need to reach her and unravel the seal. How did they know I was coming? Did that snake betray us already? I thought he wanted revenge."

Tobi failed to avoid a stunning edge kick from Jiraiya, the slanted edge of his foot impaling his lower back,sending Tobi flying across the field, his fingers clawing into the dirt to slow him down. He barely staggered to his feet in time, breathing raggedly, his steamy breath repelling off the mask and coating his sweating flesh underneath.

Seeing that he had no way of defeating two high S-ranked opponents, he tried to move toward the safe house, its location clear in his mind, the Shodaime's cells singing. Frothing, demonic chakra was like a faint stench in the air. He followed the source, kicking off the ground with a grunt, not that Jiraiya or the Yondaime would yield much ground. The blond blocked his way, "You won't harm her!" his fist phased through him as he flickered out of existence, grunting as Jiraiya punched the earth, a series of stony walls shooting up from the earth, almost blocking his path. He turned tangible and leaped, knowing it would be a mistake to try and use Kamui to reach the site of the redheaded mother. If they had anticipated his arrival, it would be well warded against intrusion. It would also be a bad idea to try and walk through the earthen wall, unsure what trap might spring on the other side. A quick leap was all he needed, but as he propelled himself off the earth, a marked kunai came blazing at his back. He phased out and drifted through the air, allowing the blade to pierce the earthen wall created by Jiraiya. In a blur of gold, the Yondaime was at him again, pushing off the wall with his feet. A second kunai came upon him with a snarl.

Tobi grunted as he twisted mid-air, just managing to phase out in time. The Yondaime flew up past him as he floated down to the ground, his cloak billowing in the breeze. He broke out into a run as soon as he touched the ground.

He realized he was rapidly depleting his chakra. Constantly phasing in and out was something he was still mastering. He was realizing how taxing it could be, in a stressful fight. And he knew now the worse case scenario was here: they were prepared for his arrival. He only dreaded what awaited him at the safe house. He wondered if he'd even stand a chance of getting to the woman had he tried to directly teleport inside the building from the very beginning. It's quite likely they could have captured him there, if they had the proper seals in place.

The Yondaime threw his blade with incredible force and appeared in front of him again, a short distance from the wall. Tobi staggered back, surprised by the vicious look in his eyes. He wondered if his sensei had always been this way, if perhaps it was why Kakashi had turned out has he did. He wondered if Minato-sensei could have had the gall to kill Rin, too.

Perhaps it was a bad idea to be nostalgic. This was a bad place to be. Bad people to fight. It filled him with many memories, evoking feelings he had buried many years ago. He had not lost all of the ties that bound him to Konoha. And it was enough to give the Yondaime a brief window - he dashed forward, having wrenched another kunai from his pocket. He hurled his arm forward as he lunged, Obito barely twisting out of the way. The kunai punctured his shoulder instead of his heart with a wet gurgle, white gunk spurting free. The Yondaime was surprised enough by the sight that it let Tobi fish a kunai of his own from his holster. He slammed his hand forward, quicker than the Yellow Flash could catch, piercing the stomach of his former-sensei. The man let out a surprised groan, stumbling back.

They traded several blows, the Yondaime clearly more weakened by their exchange than Tobi, who simply peeled the Kunai out and hurled it angrily away, white gunk spewing free with the guttural wrenching of the blade. He was tempted to finish off his former sensei right there, but despite suffering such a painful wound, Minato was able to hold his ground, delivering a shaking blow to his common peroneal with his knee, making him wobble forward. Jiraiya appeared at his student's side with a cloud of dust, mounted on a toad, he had flown over the wall and landed with a dusty smash into the earth, his amphibious mount croaking at the intruder and shielding the blond.

Tobi tumbled through the grass in time to avoid Jiraiya's defensive fireball and broke into a run past the duo, taking advantage of Jiraiya's concern shifting to his student.

That white-haired, red-streaked face twisted in frustration, "Enough of this Minato! You're hurt." Jiraiya pulled out a piece of paper from his within his vest as Madara flashed by, passing his hand over a series of red kanji, chakra flooding the seal. "I'm calling in the cavalry. We've seen enough." Jiraiya fell on one knee to inspect his student, who stood suddenly, blood leaking from the blade sticking out of his uniform, his body turning to the direction Madara was running - exactly where Kushina was held.

"It's not deep. The armor mitigated it." He told Jiraiya breathlessly, a small Rasengan spinning on his palm, "We need to go after him, he-"

"_Rest_." Jiraiya commanded in a hush, "Medic-nin are coming, that's no wound to fight with. You're not fighting straight right now Minato! Concern for your wife is clouding your focus. That was sloppy. Let me deal with this." He stood firmly, taking his hand off the blond's shoulder, reassuring him with a calm, determined gaze, feeling the wind at his back, "I won't let _anything_ happen to her." He said like one of the many heroes in his novels, smiling just like one as well. He winked, and flew off in pursuit, leaving his winded student behind.

* * *

Tobi growled, knowing Jiraiya of the Sannin was not far behind him. But he was close. There was still a chance.

He dashed across the windswept plain, seeing a small house in the distance. His eyes widened as he approached and he brought his fingers together, darting to the left as shining kunai flew through the air. They arced perfectly in the air, pelting into the grass below. His fingers formed seals and he thrust out a palm, launching a bolt of fire from his palm. It streaked against the night sky, but was extinguished by a powerful water jutsu coming from the roof of the stout brown building.

And for just a moment, he had seen his own attack. Saw the hands moving. Saw the fingers weaving that Water Bullet Technique. His other eye was over there. Hatake Kakashi was on that roof.

"Shit." He hissed, but for another reason, three jounin just seemed to appear out of _nowhere_, their hands clasped together.

"There he is!" A man with a dark bandanna shouted, his two allies hurling handfuls of shuriken his way, shining twirls scattering in the air. He was able to dodge them without expending any chakra, but the trio were _fast. _They came into melee range and he was forced to engage them, his Sharingan spinning - but it didn't do him any good. They kept their eyes trained on the ground. And despite his attempts to wrench their eyes up, they kept them there.

Jiraiya was also supporting them now, quickly returning to the fray. A toad in the distance was spreading oil on the grass and a wall of fire was growing in the field, cutting off the way he'd came.

Madara used his shackles to parry and deflect the attacks of the Hokage's elite guard, his powerful strikes, much harder to block. Genma and Raidou winced as they struggled to deal with Tobi's accurate strikes. The third member of their team was already knocked out, a mule kick into the stomach sending him flying almost into the controlled fires started by Jiraiya.

"This is bad." Tobi grunted, rolling under the duo's attacks, moving past them, rushing to the house, "I can't get caught up in fighti-"

Jiraiya did a very accurate impersonation of Gai's _Dynamic Entry, _an incredible flying kick crashing into Tobi's ribs. They both heard them crunch and snap, the Uchiha flying and tumbling in the air, his world spinning and spinning, a second blow coming from the man's sandal again, jamming his mask into his teeth. He could feel them knocked loose by the incredible force of the blow, his mask almost shattering as it dented inwards.

"O-okay. This is bad." Tobi thought as he tumbled over and over through the fields, colliding with the smooth face of a small rock, smashing it to pieces, "This is impossible. For all I know, they've got this entire place surrounded by ANBU, they could come in at any moment. I'm already too worn down-" Tobi barely stood in time to avoid a second incredible breath of flame from Jiraiya, saved only by his quick activation of his intangibility. He stood shakily, keeping the spectral cloak up to catch his breath. Did he even have enough chakra to return to Madara in his current state? Where had it all gone? His body was in overdrive.

"I guess I'm defeated today." He murmured, his breath ragged, "Time to retreat..." He wasn't reckless like he was in childhood, he knew when he was beat, staring at that safehouse, he knew only death awaited him in there. Orochimaru had cost them what could have been an incredible victory.

He performed a shunshin, allowing his wraith-like form to immediately vanish from sight.

Jiraiya let another pulse of chakra fly through a second seal he kept in his vest as he watched him turn and disintegrate, "Looks like the hunt is on..." the sage said, wearing a victorious smirk, "He couldn't have teleported far." He began to summon some toads to help him track, more acrid smoke filling the electrified air.

* * *

It was like a natural force waking the nests of birds.

Like a sudden sound that traveled all through Konoha.

All at once, the shadows moved.

In the blink of an eye, Shisui saw Fuagku, the newest head of the Uchiha clan, racing by with an entourage of the Uchiha council.

Yuuhi Denbu materialized and stood straight, "Team! Rally on me!" he shouted, Shisui, Gai, Kiku and Naruto sprang from their spots and appeared at him in a single breath.

"I've just received word. The target is within a kilometer! Converge to this location, don't separate-" he said, pointing in the direction the team of Uchiha had ran, their clan cloaks waving in the abyssal night.

Naruto moved so fast, the rest of the team didn't know what to think at the incredible rush of speed, the grass all around him bending over humbly in his wake, until Denbu shouted, "_Go_!"

* * *

Faster. He'd always been too slow.

Faster. It'd never been enough, never strong enough to save them.

Faster. Why him? Why did he need to go faster?

His heart was in his ears. Lips in his mind. Feet in his heart. He realized he was on the ground, his clawed hands digging into the dirt, throwing him like a breeze across the plains. His heart was in the earth and his ears were the wind. He could feel the cutting breeze fly out of control around him, his senses extending as he shredded and kicked up grass. As he flew.

_Tobi. _The only word his fragile, animal mind could understand. The scent of his prey.

Kurama appeared beside him, a small fox, his fur shining like the moon. He was a miniature nine-tailed fox, his arms moving with the strength to crush mountains. He gazed into those bloody eyes. And it was enough to snap him back. To bring him back. To remind himself he had a heart. It didn't belong to the wind. He couldn't lose himself just yet.

It didn't belong to anybody, now. Nobody knew what he contained.

And then, there was a call. Shiki _whined_, the fox having disappeared the moment Denbu had shouted. It was a melodious whine. He heard it not in the air, but directly in his mind.

Naruto stood tall like a man once more, felt the liquid hate in his veins harden to icy stone. And then he was the wind, for just a moment, completely invisible in the night, moving without a sound, his eyes swollen, his hands caked with dirt, his sandaled feet damp from dew. He followed the bellow of battle, his nerves completely alive.

* * *

Tobi barreled through the trees, trying to assuage his loss. It was only a minor set-back. Madara's plans were working out everywhere else. This would only make matters a little more complicated down the road. At least they knew now they couldn't trust Orochimaru - that traitor had almost cost him his life.

"This all went to _fucking_ hell..." Tobi grunted, stopping to grasp at the bark of a tree to catch a few breaths. He was already channeling chakra into his Sharingan, preparing a Kamui-based teleport to escape, visualizing his closest hideout, when something most astonishing stared him in the eyes.

"A fox?" he blinked, wondering why he hadn't heard it approach.

It was interesting, its coat glimmering. Six tails? He'd never heard of such a thing. He felt a strong aura of chakra roll off it in waves and was tempted to investigate, but he didn't really have the time t-

He barely dove out of the way as the fox's lips parted and spread molten fire into the air, an incredible heat turning the tree he'd stood against to powdery gray ash that glittered in the cool night air.

"I- I can't get a break can I?" he groaned, senses barely with him enough to look up and see something he didn't quite understand.

How had someone tracked him? His cloaking technique combined with the shunshin shouldn't have left a scent, and yet-

The flat of a blond's open-toed sandal came sailing right at his face. Tobi was just fatigued enough to not be able to respond properly, the Yondaime-lookalike collided right with his head, sending him tumbling backwards, his numb body rolling about in the dirt and grass, his mask cracked completely by the force of the blow, chips came off and sparkled in the night air.

The man rose to his feet, grunting as he lost enough concentration to have to rebuild the teleport again, stunned as the blond was in front of him already, flanked by a scarlet fox, a golden orange one off to his right. He looked positively incensed, power coming off him in waves. His skin was bleached by the sun, his pupils dilated like an Inuzuka, fangs extending from his incisors.

"Onoe, Shiki!" the unknown assailant shouted hoarsely, almost out of his breath, his hands weaving together, then pushing out together, incredible pressure warning him of an incoming gale, wild blond hair flowing like a bonfire. Tobi raised a wall of thick bark, too exhausted to phase out for a moment. Searing flame licked at the wall of briars and thorn, furious winds shredding it apart; it crumbled. Tobi grunted as highly pressurized water smacked him in the face, bullet-like droplets penetrating the defense and nipping at him through his clothes.

The teleport was almost prepared again when the blond came sailing over the wall, flipping in the air, Tobi prepared himself, unwilling to take any more ninjutsu from the unknown foe, he phased out, deciding he would gather the last of his chakra to escape while invulnerable, even if it left him close to deathly exhaustion.

That proved to be his gravest mistake. The blond smirked, a kunai flying right out of his hand. The blade phased right through him, as expected, but at the end of the kunai, shoved in its tiny ring-hole, was a rolled up paper scroll. It _stuck_ to Tobi's ethereal body as it began to pass through him, ultimately attaching itself to the inside of his distorted form.

"Gogyou Fuuin." The blonde laughed triumphantly, his voice maniacal and so twistedly inhuman. The paper burned with a bright blue flame, withering away as Tobi felt his control slip. Like water running through his fingers, he lost total control over his chakra. Being proficient at sealing, Tobi knew of the seal, though he didn't have nearly enough concentration to remember the counter-seal, let alone gather enough chakra or control to perform it.

"Shit." He cursed. He could feel his control slipping away. He only had a few seconds left of intangibility.

Naruto landed on the ground with a haggard breath. He was shaking with intense arousal, his entire body like a ravenous predator. He pulled the second of the Yondaime's special kunai that he'd scavenged off the ground on his way, bringing it up to his chest, careful to cast his eyes to the dirt. He carefully stalked forward, his supporting foxes prowling, Shiki at his side, Onoe walking around Tobi. Stalking him just as he had Kakashi days earlier. The vixen hissed like Tobi was a predator threatening her kits.

"This is it _Madara_." Naruto said with a taunting exhilaration ecstasy laced in his voice, his whisker-marked face illuminating the air under his eyes, a crimson emanation, "Or should I say _Tobi_? Whoever you really are."

"Tobi?" Obito said, trying to stay calm as his form wavered and he became tangible again, his mind racing. He took half a step back as Naruto encroached on him. He didn't recognize the moniker, but it was similar to his _real_ name and that was far more worrying than he realized. The thought of others discovering who he really was bothered him more than cared to admit. His heart hammering in his veins, he tried to stall for thought there had to be a way out of this mess, the blond was alone and without aid at the moment, "I don't know what you're talking abou-"

But Naruto wouldn't let him think. He lunged, Onoe also leaping, arcing through the air with her claws bared. Shiki held back, gathering chakra in her paws. The Fourth's special kunai clanged against Tobi's left manacle, the Uchiha barely able to block the first strike, "You're finished _Madara_." Naruto taunted through clenched teeth, grappling the man's right arm. The man was stunned as Onoe's claws raked right across his lower back. He screamed as runny fire burned in his spine and marched through his veins.

Tobi's lone eye widened even further as he felt the chakra of a bijuu race along his flesh like a wild inferno, jagged fangs for fingers digging and clawing into his dark coat, cleaving agonizingly into the bloody flesh and muscle of his normal hand. He shrieked as the distinct chakra of the kyuubi burned and seethed at his flesh, blistering and blackening his arm, burrowing underneath and corroding his body at a microbial level.

A knee came into Tobi's gut, causing the man to hunch forward on reflex, a second strike with the same knee coming back and flying like a hammer straight into his mask, shattering it and breaking the Uchiha's nose. With it in bloody pieces, some embedded in his face, Naruto didn't recognize the man, not in the darkness. He was an Uchiha and it took all his strength to keep his eyes away from his face, away from that _fucking_ eye.

Naruto's corrupted voice crackled as he snarled. His kunai-wielding hand was pushing hard against the manacle that was blocking it's progress. Tobi grunted in effort with his other arm's immense, inhuman strength, trying to keep it from moving. But it slid against the smooth metal of the cuff and skidded lightly down his arm, tearing up skin. Tobi let out a cry of panic as it bit into his throbbing, sticky face. He swallowed copper and iron and felt his heart nearly stop.

And then, Naruto knew what he was going to do.

He released Tobi's scorched hand, the nine-tail's chakra still eating away at his flesh. It fell uselessly to the man's exhausted side. Bloody, hot leathery fingers clapped over Tobi's forehead and he lifted that hunched-forward face up, kunai lowered to his throat.

"It's over." He whispered to the shaking, stunned man.

And in one swift motion, Naruto lifted and plunged the blade into Uchiha Obito's bulging eye.

By sheer force of will and as a result of excruciating pain attacking him from all sides, the man stumbled backwards from the force of the blow and managed a last-ditch attempt at intangibility before it had completely destroyed his eye. It worked just enough to prevent the blade from spearing through into the man's skull and into his brain. The blade only penetrated up into the optic nerve as Naruto briefly lost grip of it, the man slipping away, his hands reaching up to grab at his face as blood squirted out. He stumbled backwards and fell right onto his ass.

A horrific scream echoed in the night.

* * *

**AN:** I've not been keeping up with _Naruto_ for a while now, so it's definitely a challenge to write Tobi/Madara fight scenes, since I don't really completely understand all of his abilities and their drawbacks (he's pretty hax, able to just become invulnerable to anything at will). I hope everything felt okay this chapter, but any suggestions are welcome. Do note that this Tobi is much younger than his counterpart, so his skills aren't _quite_ as honed yet. This was actually a much harder chapter to write than I imagined and I don't know if the fight came across believable or understandable enough. But I want to move forward and not lose interest in making this story work.

Also, I apologize for referring to Tobi as Madara (and switching back and forth between that and Obito), I suppose it's fine? If it's annoying to read, I could change it, but I don't like things becoming too repetitive.


	5. Secrets

Daylight. The brink of it. Reaching through the trees. They were almost all naked now. Winter was upon his not-so-home.

He watched, hands clapped on his whiskered cheeks.

The dancing leaves fell, twirling. One by one.

Light shined through them. Gold, crimson, swampy hues.

When the old man had used to refer to Konoha's shinobi as _leaves_... He'd had always found it offensive, as a kid, growing up.

Shinobi weren't like leaves at all. Leaves tumbled freely, left to scatter with the wind. They were cast away, unwanted, unloved. Then, they melded with the earth and were forgotten.

But watching the leaves fall, Naruto realized. Yes, shinobi were like the leaves. That's exactly what they were.

Lost souls.

He lifted up his finger, pointing at the trees, a soft breeze rushing through.

He watched as the leaves lifted up high, scattered to far corners of the village.

* * *

He wasn't sure what exactly had happened just after he had won. He recalled falling onto his knees, watching the shadowed man shriek in agony under the moonlight, clutching his face. One of his foxes came up and brushed her face against his hip, yipping happily. He was vaguely aware of crossing his fingers together and summoning a kage bunshin, uncaring of the consequences, and sending him off toward one of the closer parties in the area, though it would prove to be a useless gesture.

Eventually, the man tried to stand, but he was clearly exhausted and demoralized. Naruto watched him, his heart beating thickly in his chest, his body stinging. Not with the pain of battle, but the bliss of victory. Yet, it was a hollow one. He had finally won. Finally conquered one of the men responsible for the misery that was his childhood, but he did not smile. What was there to be happy about? He had lost nearly everyone. Lost nearly everything. What this man had taken from him was still gone. And his defeat would never return what he deserved.

"I guess this is what revenge feels like." Naruto said to the cold night wind, thinking of Sasuke instinctively, thinking of the stupid shit his friend had done to seek out this catharsis. What a fool that Uchiha was. He could truly say that with utter confidence now, that vengeance changed nothing.

He was truly thankful to be in this strange world now. For without it, he surely would have crumpled and died on his feet under the oppressing weight of emptiness - his heart so hollow it was hard to believe he was still breathing. But at the end of it all, he somehow had been given some semblance of a future left. Perhaps this was why he had been sent here. The Kyuubi was wherever it was supposed to be, this time. Not in his stomach. All the lives taken that night were given back. He was no longer Uzumaki Naruto, the Demon. He could start anew.

"I have saved this village at least twice now." He murmured, hearing the sounds of footsteps crushing grass, carried by the sweeping breeze. The man in the bloody grass began to whimper as his fingers picked at pieces of the sturdy orange mask loged into the quaking flesh of his face.

Distinctly, he heard the name, Rin, whispered five times. Like the quickening before perverted release, the man urgently called for her, his head snapping up, looking around, startled by the footfalls rapidly approaching. Naruto looked away from the thing fallen there, not wanting to look at him.

He stood calmly, stiffly raising one arm and pointing at Tobi, the impersonator of Madara, or perhaps the thing himself. He did not really care, not yet. Maybe he would ask the Yondaime when they were through with him, who he really was, but for now, he was satisfied with watching as three Uchiha came upon the field, Jiraiya of the Sannin not far behind. Gai broke through an umbral line of trees after that, followed by twelve four-man cells of ANBU. More than he had ever seen congregated in one single place in his entire life. The field was storming with them, who spread out as Fugaku approached him. They secured the perimeter, making Naruto wonder how much time had passed since they had arrived. It was as though the earth had stopped spinning for a while.

They locked eyes. Fugaku's three tomoe wheeling as he came up close to him, whirling like a distorted windmill.

"There he is." Naruto said, still pointing at the whispering, gibbering, and frightened animal, "Don't worry. He is powerless right now. You can arrest him. I think he's completely out of chakra, or he probably would have escaped from me. He's probably hallucinating, on the verge of severe chakra exhaustion."

Uchiha Shisui and Kurenai's father came through the line of trees next, stunned by the amount of ANBU in the area. Hyuuga Kiku pointed over to Naruto, shouting his name, breathless.

The Uchiha police, aided by several high ranking ANBU, shoved the man face-first into the dirt, wrapping his lips and binding his ligaments with white tape inked in holding seals. The Dog-masked ANBU from days before strode up beside Uchiha Fugaku and stood perfectly still. A medi-nin knelt down and planted his hands over Tobi's spine, assessing the man's health.

Naruto comically switched his eyes from left to right, examining both men before him, blocking out the scene in his peripheral vision. Truly, both men were masked. Fugaku's features remained completely blank and unflinching, only a hint of turbulent emotion in his whirling eyes, which slowly came to a stand still as Naruto remained unflinching.

"It was confirmed that he has the Sharingan." The clan head said to him, his breath cold, brushing against Naruto's nose.

"Correction." Naruto replied, raising his hand, revealing a bloody three-pronged kunai, a smile reminiscent of his guilty, prankster-self gracing his lips, "He had it."

"...I see." He seemed to smile, his cheeks twitching, though he schooled the expression away, into a mask of cold stoicism, "It would seem I owe you for dispatching one of our blood-traitors then."

Naruto shook his head, feeling strangely powerful. Almost like a sage, of sorts. But he knew he was just high. Standing on the shoulders of an invisible giant, the unknown trials he had endured to reach this moment. None of them understood. And none of them ever would, what he had gone through to end that  
man's ludicrous ambitions. He almost didn't believe the man was defeated. He probably should have stabbed him in the skull a second time, just so there was never any way of him harming anyone again. But he suspected the Yondaime would take it from here and he didn't want the man's blood on his hands -  
he'd already heard enough of tormented screams. It would be days before they left his mind's eye, if he was lucky.

"I guess so." He agreed meekly, "But don't worry about it."

"I'm afraid that's impossible." He chuckled, "Mikoto-chan says I live to worry."

Naruto noted the hard lines around the corners of his cheeks. His body was battle-hardened, a high-necked black coat over a black mail suit; his body was just passing its peak of youth, the hard edges of his collar bones lifting up the top of his armor. It seemed to be weighing him down more than it should have.

The blond nodded his head almost respectfully, "If you _insist _on worrying, how about we just call it even over a dinner or something, sometime? I happen to love ramen, if you've got any of that, we could call it even, especially if it's tasty." he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, laughing, "I hear your son's name is Itachi. He's a prodigy right? I'd love to meet him."

The man's eyes flickered oddly. He nodded, trying to maintain a slight smile of pride, "Well, I suppose that would do. I have not had a guest over for some time. And Mikoto-chan does make good ramen, from what I hear..." his soured expression only meant another of Mikoto's acquaintances liked the stuff.

Not that Naruto was eager to get in the good fraces of the clan. He'd only said that to gauge the man. He never understood the Uchiha massacre, but if he wanted to prevent it, comprehending the leader of the clan was paramount. This could be his only opportunity to meet him off guard and get friendly with him.

"I'll drop by the Uchiha district unannounced, then. Surprise you!"

"Hn."

"I don't like surprises." He cleared his throat, looking over his shoulder, finally relaxing as Uchiha police and ANBU had lifted Tobi up and carried him away face up, escorted by flanking ANBU, flying thorugh the grass like a breeze. The team Naruto had been assigned to watched them go. Blood was still gushing from his foe's eye, the man comatose-looking, the troupe blurring into darkness.

Naruto could see where Sasuke had gotten his attitude from.

"But perhaps I can accommodate something." He sighed, "But this isn't the time for pleasantries, I apologize. I don't know what got into me, honestly."

"I think you were trying to determine whether I was a threat or not." Naruto said with a smile, bending down to stroke Onoe and Shiki, the summons quietly dispersing themselves in plumes of smoke before the clansman, the kage bunshin of himself standing tiredly in field also ending itself with a sigh, his voice laced with a weary edge, "Maybe decide if the secrets of the _Sharingan_ are still safe."

The man glared at him, "You are interesting." He announced with a cryptic smile.

Naruto nodded, "I'm sure the Yondaime will grill me for details, but for what it's worth, I don't really care about your secrets."

"I'm not fond of them myself. But you're right, we'll have to...chat at some point. Dinner would be most comfortable."

Naruto said nothing. He watched the man leave the field, a hand gesturing for Uchiha Shisui to walk with him. The teen looked a little disappointed, his gaze preening over Fugaku to look at Naruto standing in the cool breeze. The blond turned to Gai, Kiku, and Yuuhi-taicho. He bowed limply, trying to appear respectful, but was interrupted by the Dog-masked ANBU, who remained in the field.

"Thank you for your help, Kurama Naruto-san. I arrived just as you struck the man down. Forgive me for failing to find you sooner." Dog's voice was familiar, but Naruto couldn't really place it. It sounded muffled, or altered. Maybe the mask was effecting it? He was absolutely sure now it wasn't Kakashi under a henge though, the guy's movements were much more open and friendly.

Naruto waved him off, with a grin, "Not like I threw a signal flare or anything, right? Is everyone alright, though? You sound a bit...erm, exhausted."

"From the intelligence I am privy to, we did not suffer any major casualties. Several of the teams tonight are in critical condition, but they should pull through. The Yondaime was injured as well, though I am not aware of his current condition..." he trailed off, "This man was very dangerous. He would have escaped were it not for you. I don't even know how he sneaked past the border patrols we set up..."

Kiku snorted, "I guess it's all good that everything turned out okay then. You _ran off_ without us! That's deserving of a court marshall-"

"His fire of youth was most vigorous." Gai muttered darkly, "I watched him move like a fox. A genuine crimson beast! Shisui-kun nor I could even follow your magnificent flight! Where did you gain such speed? I hunger to test myself against it! Did an Inuzuka teach you to run like a wolf during your stay here?"

Yuuhi Denbu's sunken face wrinkled like an old leaf as he spoke calmly, a tired smile on his lips at Gai's antics, "I almost called a squad on you, Kurama-san. Please do not do that again."

Naruto wanted to bow in apology, feeling for their strife, but he could not find it in him to apologize, "I'm sorry, but I would do it all over again. Given the choice, I could not let that man be free. He's worse than scum dattebayo! He's the cause of all of this!" Naruto growled, latent chakra in his system making his teeth viciously sharp like fangs, the critical Hyuuga eyeing him warily.

"Of course he is." Dog said flatly, "Pay their words heed, but you're excused for your rash actions today, Kurama-san. You made the right call. That man will not see the light of day again. For harming Hokage-sama and causing this gross disturbance, he will pay."

Sleep was bliss. No dreams. No thoughts. No cares. No worries.

He awoke to the faces of his remaining fox summons. They had sneaked into his apartment during the night, their faces long with worry. He dismissed them with promises of treats, though they had no interesting information to share for him. It was cute how they worried though, they reminded him of his old friends.

As Dog had informed him before being escorted home last night, he was scheduled to see the Hokage early in the morning. He didn't mind it, though he already had a meeting promised with Hyuuga Hiashi, so his day was a wash again.

He wasn't wearing shackles, but it still felt that way.

* * *

So, he stood once more in the office of the Hokage. And again the Sandaime sat, a friendly smile on his lips. He seemed completely at ease with Naruto, his eyes much more like the kindly grandfather he'd once known.

"Where's the Yondaime at?" Naruto asked with a mirrored smile, "Is he okay? I heard he got hurt last night."

"He was injured, but it was a minor affair. He's perfectly alright. But his wife just gave birth, Kurama-kun." He laughed, "He will likely be here tomorrow, but I have insisted he take the day off to spend with his family. It is not my desire, nor is it proper, for me to retake this seat too often, but... I am happy to make the sacrifice." He glowed, leaning back in his seat, looking extremely comfortable. Not like the anxious, weighted man Naruto had grown up with.

"Congratulations then! That's great!" Naruto smiled, "I had no idea! Send my... ah regards, if you see him. What's the little brat's name, if you don't mind telling me?"

"Oh, it's no trouble at al-"

"-Hokage-sama." Some woman droned nasally through the intercom, "I'm sorry, I know you're busy, but Shimura-sama is being overly _theatrical_ again! He wishes to speak to you immediately, it is about another "grave matter". This time it's something concerning a certain prisoner? He swears it "really is grave this time"."

Sarutobi sighed deep, standing quickly, "I am truly sorry Kurama-kun, but I _must_ depart. I was going to praise you for your accomplishments last night, but I'm afraid I must attend to the prisoner you delivered to us." He swept past Naruto, who walked through the office doors with him, the office locking itself up tight. Hiruzen spun on his heel, "Sorry to waste your time! Please come by tomorrow, I'm sure Minato-kun will have something to say to you personally! But I must thank you for being forward and candid in alerting us to what did turn out to be an unexpected, material threat!" And then he was gone, rushing down the hall, flying down the stairs.

Naruto sighed and ambled out of the tower, fighting a tired smile.

* * *

He gravitated to Ichiraku Ramen. The stand was in a much nicer condition than he had left it. The counter was polished so well he could see his face in the wood panels. And the steamy heat rising up over the glass shield made his skin flush deep, his cheeks tingling. He plopped down his entire body feeling like mush, "Oi, Teuchi! We meet again it seems. I will have all of your ramen." He said simply.

Ayame wasn't around, but he recognized Teuchi, the grey fluff on his scalp just a bit lighter, his small, softer eyes staring at naruto quizzically. Naruto just beamed at him, "All of my ramen?" he repeated, still digesting the strangers words, "Excuse me, have we met before?"

"Yeah. One of everything. And no, we haven't, sorry, I was messing with you." Naruto fished into his pocket, grinning widely; feeling like a cosmic prankster. He plopped a lot of the money he'd been given, figuring he'd ask the Yondaime for a little bonus for defeated the bastard with the Mangekyo, "I'm serious. Bring it on! All of your ramen means _all of it!_" He pounded his fists into the counter, which knocked over a few flimsy menus. The blond blanched as he fixed up the mess, the man taking the money and counting it in disbelief.

"Have I really never met you before? You seem familiar." He hummed, squinting his beady eyes.

"Don't think so! Call me Naruto. But I have heard of you. You're famous!"

The man laughed at that, "Naruto, eh? I see. A great love for ramen, then? I wasn't aware I was well known."

"My parents must have loved it just as much." He said with a shrug, mouth watering as the man plopped a bowl of beef ramen in front of him, "I've gone to many kind of ramen joints. But I've heard yours in the best."

One succulent, salty, boiling taste was all he needed to moan. He didn't care that the old man stared at him like he was a freak. Ichiraku Ramen was back!

And then, Miso Ramen. Oh, Miso Ramen. He could taste- well over five hundred miligrams of salt- but oh it was sooo good. Sakura-chan had started nagging about his poor diet after the Chuunin exams and he could remember her lectures on healthy salt-intake, but he didn't care! It was soooo good, nothing could ruin  
this moment!

Until Killer B sat down next to him.

"Yo! What's up?" he lifted up his palm.

"W-wah?" The blond's head turned rigidly, noodles hanging out of his mouth. he blinked.

The man was much younger, but he still had that dark mark under his eye, a familiar cloud-colored band over his forehead. He had light peach fuzz instead of a beard, narrow sunglasses resting on his small eyes. His skin was luminous, chest half-clad by an asymmetrical white leather vest slung over his shoulder.

Naruto hiccuped.

Then he shrugged, high-fiving the jinchuuriki. The man exploded into a laugh, propping one elbow onto the counter as he leaned way back, wearing a comfortable grin, saying smoothly, "Hey there kid, I was just passin' this _way_, and I thought I smelled somethin' better than a _bouquet_!"

Naruto swallowed a laugh, "Nice to meet you, Killer B."

"Oh my _stars_? How did you know my name! Am I... like _mars_?"

"You're uh, famous right?" Naruto said evenly, his calm facade cracking into a devious grin, "So I guess you're _like_ mars. Who doesn't know about the crazy Kumo-nin who lived against our Yondaime? What are you doing here?"

Of course, he'd never known about Killer B's exploits until well after Konoha was razed to the ground, but he wanted to see the man react to some ego-stroking. He liked the man's confident swagger. He was also confused why this person was speaking to him, of all people.

"Your Hokage I was meant to _rendezvous_, but... I guess the meeting was _ambilevous_!"

"Uhh... what?"

The man started laughing hysterically, fishing a pen out of his white vest. "Hey, you know my _name_, but I don't know yours! That's _lame_."

"Naruto." He said with a quirk of his cheeks, "I guess you're here as some kind of ambassador? Or does the Yondaime let foreign nin around here unsupervised."

"All work and no play makes a poor display!" he slapped the table, scaring away a potential few customers ambling outside the small store, "You'd be right my little friend-"

"I'm not little."

"-I am he who peddles in cloudy words, fighting war better than a whole lot of metal!"

Teuchi coughed as he set a fourth bowl of ramen in front of Naruto, "Bii-san, are you going to eat _today_? Or am I going to have to send you _away_?" He crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head at the man's awful rhymes.

"Oh, that's a good one!" The man scribbled down Teuchi's rhyme in a small notepad, "But yeah, sure. I'll have what he's having." He said, pointing to Naruto.

Teuchi looked at him skeptically, "He is having thirty six bowls of ramen. Are you sure about that?"

"Thirty six? That's like... more arms than my partner's got!"

Naruto snorted, smiling at the nearly nostalgic man - even though he'd not missed him for very long. He'd had last seen him in the field a few weeks before getting "killed", "Just give im' the beef ramen, old man!"

Naruto thought it was suspicious Killer B of all people was in Konoha. Or that he would find him "randomly" like this. But he didn't want to pry. He was a little worried the man might realize he was a jinchuuriki like him, but he didn't give that kind of indication as he boisterously crammed a bowl of ramen into his stomach.

On Naruto's eighth bowl, he did ask a disturbing question though, "I heard something on the down low took place last _night_. You mind givin' me an itsy sound _bite_?"

Naruto tapped his nude forehead, offering carefully, "I'm not technically a member of this village's forces yet. What do you think I know about it?"

The man smiled, replying simply, beatboxing with his lips, "Yet's a sure bet!" He grinned as Naruto slapped his forehead. Going a little stiff when the Kumo-nin added, "I hear a lot of noise on who the likes Konoha employs."

"I guess I could give you a _bite_." Naruto murmured, staring right into those dark shades with a satisfied grin, "If people want to screw with the Yellow Flash, I'll be the one to give them a nasty thrash."

Killer B clapped his hands, "Oh, I like the sound of that." The man wrote down the rhyme, or at least, that's what he thought he did. He pushed his bowl away from him and stood, "Nice chattin' with ya then, kid. Thanks for the what did. And thanks for the grub too. I've gotta splat!"

"Sure thing, squid." Naruto murmured playfully, watching him go, merging into the crowd outside the quaint ramen bar.

Then, Naruto blinked, glaring at the vacant counter, lifting his gaze up to Teuchi, "Well, whatever. I owed him anyway. Pass me his bill." He scrounged up a little bit of change to pay the grumbling old chef.

* * *

He spent a few hours training in one of the many open training grounds. Although he wasn't a shinobi, nobody stopped him from walking up to the cleared, dusty flats, hurling kunai and shuriken around with a quiet smile on his face. He realized he was starting to feel calm and happy, the weight on his shoulders gone. He danced under the noon sun, his feet and arms moving more fluidly than they ever had in the past. Quick and carefree, he attacked a phantom foe acrobatically, sweeping its feet, spinning on his heels and throwing out mule-kicks, and bending currents around him, sending sharp heaves of air from his fists, cleaving the dirt, spreading fine brown dust in to the air.

He didn't care anymore. He created four kage bunshin and began to spar with them, practicing evasion and defense. He felt dizzy, losing himself to the pounding in his heart. The drum of strength making him attack with a chaotic rhythm. _Mushin, _the ethos of a true warrior, filled his spirit. Mushin was the state of emptiness, the state of deep meditation. The state of power. Where one could not think. One could not feel. All that existed was his body and his opponent's, yet he was totally aware of everything around him. It was a paradox of states, but it was the ultimate form any fighter could achieve.

When he was finished fighting, he plopped onto the dirty floor, breathing raggedly, smiling. He closed his eyes and meditated, drifting back to the first time when he had found some semblance of peace, after Konoha had fallen. He was thirteen then and he was on the run. Shikamaru, of all people, had been with him. The sarcastic teen had taught him a wonderful training exercise, the natural extension of the leaf exercise.

Naruto stood calmly after meditating for a while. He gathered some fragile leaves. And one by one, he stuck them to his body. Then he returned to meditating, over a dozen leaves sticking to his form. After a while, his natural wind affinity came to life, a strong breeze swirling around him. The leaves stayed to his body, like they were one with him.

* * *

He returned to the manor around three, stopping at the sight of a familiar gate guard. His eyes were as white as paper, gleaming in the light. Even for a Hyuuga, his gaze was calm and penetrating. Yet, he could read his stare. He knew why Kiku reminded him of Haku, and it wasn't simply the pallid features. Kiku was at peace with himself. He had a relaxed, if sunken poise, like he was always bowing. He wore white gi pants over his strong lower-half, tied loose with a brown belt. Above, a long-sleeved black top was covered by a chuunin vest.

Naruto smiled at the guard, "Oh hey. You're on duty right now, huh?"

He nodded, "Hello Kurama-san. I've been informed of your arrangement."

"Great. Lead the way, Kiku-san."

The Hyuuga guided him through the grounds, passed the blooming autumn sakura, the pink leaves reminding him of a Samurai's words as he defended himself against the heckling of his fellow comrades. "Pink is the color of death." He'd said, the man himself garbed in pink hakama, "It is the color of spring; of rebirth. But we all know that birth leads to death. Birth becomes death. So, birth is death." Not that Naruto had ever agreed with the guy, birth was a lot different from death, but it was a somber thought. He wondered what the Hyuuga thought about their sakura trees.

A few pink petals fluttered through the air. One came close to Naruto's nose. He grinned impishly as he concentrated chakra in an instant there, causing the small leaf to become attracted and stick to his skin as they entered the manor.

Kiku, the ever perfect example of a Hyuuga, did not even blink when he turned around and met Naruto's eyes, a splotch of pink sticking out from the tip of his nose.

"Hiashi-sama will see you now." He intoned, a paper door sliding beside him. Naruto stepped inside, the door shutting behind him.

A similar low square table was central to the room. A copper-colored decor lit up the shadowy room. Candles hung from the walls, flickering as Naruto walked past. He pressed his lips into a thin line as he stared at Hiashi, meeting the young man's impatient gaze.

"Thank you for coming, Kurama-san." He said, "Please, take a seat with us."

Naruto stepped forward and sat cross-legged at the glossy table. He turned and met the gaze of a woman with milky flesh, light red lips, hair likes the waves of the deep sea, and narrow shoulders. She sat with the poise of a trained warrior, her body squeezed by a pink and black kimono. Upon her forehead was the bird cage seal, two hooked cane-symbols pointed toward a middle, a swastika, the symbol for goodness and eternity. Her dark blue hair was cut just to highlight this feature on her head, similar to Kiku.

"This is my wonderful wife, Aijitsu."

"Hi." Naruto said with a surprising amount of reverence in his voice, looking down at the large swell in the woman, her tight garments making her seem like she might _explode_ at any moment, a radiant bulge making them bunch and fold just below her sternum, "Call me Naruto." He said simply, looking at Hiashi warily, "Before you say anything, I wanted to ask you a question. One that's been in the back of my mind, after we met."

He nodded.

"Why me?"

Hiashi cleared his throat, "You're the only-"

"That's bull." Naruto said curtly, "I know for a fact the Yondaime is good at sealing. And there's something Kiku said yesterday that tipped me off about you guys. What's going on? I can't be the only one you've asked for help." He stared Hiashi down, impassioned, "I _will_ help you. But you need to come forward here. Trust me. What is going on."

Aijitsu wore a look of shock, her eyes wide. She watched Naruto carefully, her gaze shifting to her husband. He was stony, unflinching, just as Naruto had remembered in his previous-

But the man caved, his entire body sinking into the floor in a formal bow, "I'm sorry." He bowed his head too, "You are correct. But first, allow me to extend my thanks, again, for coming here, considering what I have heard about last night. I admit... to a crisis. I did not want to involve you in this, but it seems like I have no choice. You are a foreigner, so you do not understand our ways, or the path our _young_ Hokage has taken."

He nodded, but was surprised when the beautiful wife of Hiashi spoke melodiously, "Minato-kun is wise. An amazing leader. He inspires us. He inspires everyone when he speaks. And he has done great things for Konoha. Great and horrible things. And it has made him bitter. He looks down upon us." She lifted a finger to her forehead, pointing at her seal, the dark mark etched into her flesh, "When a Hyuuga receives the Aika no Fuuin, it prevents the secrets of our bloodline from being understood after death. The seal also allows unsealed Hyuuga to cause pain or death through the use of specific techniques. Finally, sealed Hyuuga may commit suicide at any time by performing a... special technique." She looked away, "Although this might seem extreme to an outsider, it has been done for as long as the clan has been in existence, or at least, close to it. That is why it is _tolerated_. In these times, they exist out of fear. The elders believe that without the seal, our enemies would eventually best us or use our own skills against us. And without the secondary seal functions, the clan believes that traitors would eventually divulge everything."

Naruto nodded mutely, meeting her stare.

"It is a _barbaric_ seal." She continued, her voice trembling with rage, "But... I understand its purpose. And I understand the fears of the elders. And I understand that it is wise to keep our bloodline safe from our enemies. But it is a wicked seal, with many side effects that are not openly discussed. It is also a seal that cannot be trivially removed. In-fact, removing my seal would..."

"It would make her infertile." Hiashi interrupted, "I am sorry for lying to you before, Naruto-san. But I was unsure if I could trust you. The seal can be removed - but it is not an option. Sometimes, it induces blindness on removal, but always induces infertility. Very, very few Hyuuga in the history of the clan have had their seal removed. All branch members that have had the procedure performed became clan heads in times of war or in-fighting. It is _not_ a common procedure, requiring total approval of the elders. We have texts on how to perform it and one of the elders I spoke to you about last time has performed it before. Though, we try to give everyone the impression that it is utterly permanent... because we do not like to risk the many woes that result from false pretenses."

Aijitsu glared at her husband, "False pretenses? _Risks?_ No you can't have that, but you will cause children unimaginable agony and make them into slaves before they can even begin to think for themselves."

Hiashi's face hardened, but he looked away shamefully, "You know my feelings, dear."

"_Thoroughly_."

He wanted to agree with the spirited woman, but kept his emotions in check, determined to help her, not cause a fight with her husband. "What other, um problems can arise from this seal, Hiashi...sama?"

"It is complicated." He sighed, producing a scroll from his lap and unfurling it, the details of the infamous seal being laid out for him, "So complicated, that I wonder if you can take them all into consideration. But, you are the first one in a while who might be able to. Please understand that I am putting a lot of trust into you here - what you see is an old copy of the original scrolls we have in preservation. Do not share these secrets with _anyone_ without my permission. Ignore anything I have said already that contradicts this scroll. I have lied for so long, I sometimes forget what is really true about our heritage."

Naruto looked down at the scroll, pouring over it as Hiashi spoke.

"We could ask the Yondaime to help with this, but he is...trying to pressure the clan into abolishing the seal. And although I understand his feelings - it's not as though I like to inflict pain upon the Branch family - but it is not that simple. It is not as though I like to enslave them, but they areour defenders and our dutiful servants; that is the proud tradition of the clan. Many great Hyuuga were of the Branch family, but if we were all equals... the clan would fall into ruin. Eventually, someone would betray us, or someone would be slain in battle. Our secrets would fall into the hands of our enemies. The clan would eventually splinter apart into families, without tight control, and our blood would weaken. But Yondaime-sama _does not see that_." He pounded his fist into his lap, "He has called me a _tyrant_. He has called me _unfit to be on the council_. He has demanded I resign. Demanded that I forbid further use of the seal. And he has imposed sanctions on us, since he took office." He glared at his wife, who met his eyes fiercely, "I am in a difficult position. I simply cannot give the Yondaime what he wants. It's preposterous! I have promised to find a compromise, I- I do not love what we do and I would like change as well. But he does not want to compromise. He wants a complete dissolution of the seal. Something we have thrived on for more than a century! He has once accused me of being worse than any Iwa nin he dispensed in battle." He grit his teeth, "He is inexperienced. He does not understand that even if I wanted to, I simply could not revoke the seal's use - the council of elders would veto me. They need a unanimous vote to do so, but they would be _unanimous_ in that decision. I could not convince a single one to abandon it. And if we did, that _would_ spell the end to the Hyuuga. Konoha would see one of its great clans crumble."

Naruto nodded silently, "I see." He murmured, not really understanding much of it yet, fingers feeling the very old parchment, eyes reading - intrinsically grasping some of the inner workings of the complex, ancient seal. Although when printed on the forehead, it was small, condensed and elegant, applying the seal required a massive array, the blueprints for the seal before him would fill the floor of the room they were in.

"This is a lot to look over." He said grimly, "And I doubt you'll let me take this scroll to where I'm staying to read in private. Why don't you cut to the chase - what's going wrong with the seal that is an immediate problem?" He stared into Hiashi's eyes, knowing how to read a Hyuuga, "You're desperate." He could remember his battle with Neji, "You know you've lost. Yet you're still fighting. What's _really_ wrong here?"

Hiashi cleared his throat, stabilizing and smoothing his expression, "Of course." He began to speak, but Aijitsu interrupted him, "My seal was modified when I married my husband." She reached out and clasped his hand, taking it tightly, "It was not removed - for obvious reasons - but the techniques that could kill me outright are disabled. You probably wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at my forehead - we'll have to give you a copy of the seal array used to produce the changes. But there seems to have been an error. Maybe someone copied it wrong, or maybe my body just reacted poorly. It could have been because I was already pregnant when the changes were made, but as a result...it as though the seal's killing functions remain, only they simply cannot be activated...because they are always active." She swallowed, "I am dying, slowly, in essence. Like the kill-switch has been flipped just a hair. Every day I feel myself becoming weaker - and it's not because I am with child. Medics have confirmed a breakdown in muscle tissue, chakra density, vitamins and minerals... they suggest I may even begin to experience brain damage or paralysis if this process continues." Her voice trembled towards the end, but she remained almost as stoic as Hiashi.

Naruto bit hard into his tongue, the corners of his lips twisting into a snarl. But he kept calm, nodding. He turned and looked Hiashi in the eye.

"So your wife is dying. But, it's not really your fault." He sighed, "I'm not a medic. I don't know if I can make this right myself. But I don't care about politics. I never have. I don't get why the Yondaime won't help you with _this_. I'll talk to him. But if he won't help you, I _definitely_ will. I'll try to find a way. Though - it will take some time. I promise to do my best. I can tell...your wife is wonderful. And with her, you will make good parents for your children." He sighed, "I want total access to your clan's secrets. I want to be allowed to into your library or whatever. And I want to be able to come and leave as I please."

Hiashi hesitated, squeezing his wife's hand as he sighed, "It will be difficult to explain this, but I will make your demands understood. They are perfectly reasonable, Naruto-san."

Aijitsu nodded in agreement, her eyes glazing over, words failing her, it seemed.

"We can discuss...payment, or whatever, after I fix this." He said, "I'm not going to ransom your wife or anything. I don't even know if I can fix this, but I won't give up. This is important." This is the kind of thing he should have involved himself in as an academy student. Truly, if he had wanted to become the Hokage, he should have been helping the clans of Konoha, not running around pranking them. These were the kinds of problems that needed addressing. He was actually thankful for "fate" to have given this opportunity.

Naruto formed a seal with his hands, Hiashi watched in awe as _six_ kage bunshin filled the room. Hiashi's wife watched in silence as six identical blonds, clothed in camo and orange, sat determinedly behind him.

"Kage bunshin is a technique which produces solid clones."

"Yes...how exactly do you know it?"

Naruto looked away, "Does that matter?"

"Not for now." He grunted.

"Right. Well, with kage bunshin, when one dispels, I acquire their memories. Basically, if you give me access to your library, I can quickly become familiar with your clan's seals. It shouldn't take me more than a few days of reading to know everything there is to know. After I've got all that, then I can start addressing this."

"That is actually very ingenious." He murmured, "Though it is incredible you can create so many without fatigue."

Naruto smiled coyly, "Thanks. I get that a lot. So, do we have a deal?"

He reached out without a thought and shook Naruto's hand.

"I will show you to the archives," he said quietly, standing with his wife (who moved much more slowly), who walked up to Naruto and clasped his hand, her hands impossibly smooth as she shook it, "We are a clan of horrible secrets, Naruto-kun." She whispered, "I'm sorry."

He nodded, "Everyone has their horrible secrets."

"That much is true." Hiashi said cordially, leading him out of the room, the six clones last to follow the cramped space.

* * *

It was black when he left.

Naruto walked by Kiku's side. He smiled at the teenager as he opened the gate.

"Hey, snow-eyes."

"Snow-eyes?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I like to give people nicknames. I couldn't think of anything good."

He shook his head tiredly, "What is it?"

"Why is it you don't hide your seal like most Branch members?"

"It is because I choose to support Lady Aijitsu." He bowed his head, "There are not many of us, as our gesture is not _appreciated _by some, but she is the hope of the Branch family. For that, she deserves our love. We have no shame for the mark we carry, because of her."

Naruto smiled, "You're a lot like him! I wasn't expecting that. Well, I'll be seeing a lot more of you then, I guess. Good night!"

Kiku stared at him impassively, a little confusion creeping into his features, but he simply shook his head, shutting the gate tight as he left, the night wind scattering invisible pink blossoms.

Naruto left with a smile, oddly noting how none of the stoic Hyuuga had spoken of the little petal still stuck to his nose... He was going to have to teach them a sense of humor at some point.

* * *

l(a

le

af

fa

ll

s)

one

l

iness

**-_ee cummings_**

* * *

1. Aijitsu (愛日) means winter sunlight, but is made up of the characters "love" and "sun".

2. The bird cage seal really has a swastika in it. A lot of people (I'm afraid) might get hung up on this, but please acknowledge that prior to Nazi Germany, the symbol _really_ was a holy one that was associated only with good things.

3. The "caged bird seal" is an unofficial name, or fanon one. I've decided to give it a formal name, 哀歌 (aika) no fuuin, "Seal of the Sad Song".

I appreciate all the feedback I've gotten. I'm still processing it, really, trying to evaluate how to improve the previous chapters. I might go over them in the future and change a few hiccups people have discovered. Thanks again, I know this was a short chapter, but it felt natural to end it here.


	6. Meetings

He woke at dawn once more, wishing he had the will to sleep in. But he was in his... home? His home. He was home. And the thought of sleeping away the hours drove him mad. There was too much to do. Too much to address. The Uchiha, the Hyuuga, what might remain of Akatsuki, and other threats he could not even consider right away - Orochimaru. Mizuki? What of Gaara? Could he alleviate the suffering of the jinchuuriki? And why was Cloud in Konoha? Were they gathering intelligence to attack? To steal one of the Hyuuga away? He had already changed history by preventing tragedy, so he could not rely on whatever memories he had of the future.

He found it odd how clean his hole in the wall was. Since revealing he knew kage bunshin (and so far happy to notice that nobody seemed to blink at it), he'd left one on task of arranging and tidying up. The clone found the source of that awful mouldy stench and disposed of it, scrubbing the walls with old soap and tap water.

He had slept in the nude, his only set of clothes drying above the sink. They were dry enough for his tastes, so he dressed and ate, stepping outside, blinking as he caught sight of Anko, the door to her apartment opening just he closed his.

She was clad in a tight purple tee, fishnet peeking out from underneath the short sleeves. Shimmery black spats reached to her knees. And he really couldn't pull his eyes away from the strong swells of her thighs. The purple-haired teen noticed his eyes.

"Oh, hey there cutie." She teased, "Like something you see?" she sounded refreshed as she turned, angling her tight butt to his eyes. Naruto was skilled enough in shutting out his perversions (unlike certain sensei of his) that he just met her sharp eyes with a slight bend of his lips.

She grumbled at how easily he resisted her charm, a pout marring her soft face, "Did anything happen while I was out?"

"While you were out?"

"Yeah. I think I slept... wait what's the date today?"

Naruto sighed, but a wicked smile adorned his face, "Oh it's the fifteenth."

"_The fifteenth_?!"

"Yeah. I didn't realize. Were you sleeping the whole time in your room? Are you alright? I hope you went to the bathroom at least-"

"S-Shit! Hokage-sama didn't give me that much time off! Ibiki is gonna _kill_ me!" and she ran, jumping off the balcony, dropping down several stories with her leap. She landed in the lobby down below in a crouch, speeding off immediately, not even seeming to care that it was gray out, wet drizzle softly pelting the streets.

The prankster laughed, "Oh, I shouldn't have done that. I think. That was mean." He snickered, wondering what Ibiki could threaten to do that would spook Anko so, "But she was dumb enough to buy it, so, it's really her fault."

Naruto one. Anko zero.

* * *

They listened to the sound of the rain pouring outside. There was a leak in the roof, so water dripped into a bucket by the door.

The hallway was brightly lit, white stone blocks coarse against his skin, stiff against his bones.

The tall man was without his emblematic cloak and green vest. He was dressed loosely in blue and white - a white baggy gi hiding his muscular features, blue mesh pants puffed around his legs. He looked like he was going to go train, rather than what he was there for.

His head was buried into a plane created by three calloused fingertips, his eyes staring into his left hand.

"The blood tests confirmed his identity." The blond said tiredly, "The biopsy confirmed Hashirama cells, as well."

"So it's as we feared." Another blond said, his body also propped against a white wall, the flat of one foot hoisting him up. His retreating blue-green eyes staring into the abyss of the never-ending hallway.

Silence filled the void for a while.

"Yeah. It's exactly as Shimura-san and Hotaru-san guessed." The Yondaime said, his voice no so subdued, a barely restrained fury leaking into his tone, "Somehow. Under everybody's watch. My student became a... an experiment for that traitor. He must have recovered him, the boy barely clinging to life, and restored him using the cells. Then he must have tortured him until he broke. All under our noses! He would have still been wish us! Using the brainwashing techniques he learned from-"

"Hokage-sama." Inochi said calmly, "It isn't your fault."

The man grit his teeth, "I can't believe I let this happen. I can't believe I didn't consider the possibility. We never recovered his body!"

"Nobody knew, Hokage-sama." he pleaded in a soothing tone, true empathy leaking into his words, "We hadn't a clue. That boy was as good as buried. Even I had heard about it - the famous Hatake Kakashi, obtaining his own Sharingan...no one expected him to be still alive. Besides, it cannot be your fault. It was war. There was no time, no way we could ever hope to do thorough searches, or even recover the body. It wasn't even your call, Hokage-sama." He insisted, the man looking at his hands without a breath.

His voice grated, "Minato."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Minato." The blond lifted his gaze up, a lone wet streak on the man's face, his eyes quaking, "This is personal. This goes beyond my duty as the Hokage. That man in there-" the blond's fist clenched into a boulder as fire burned in his bright eyes. He slammed his fist into the wall behind him like a hammer, an echo bouncing off into the otherwise empty hallway, "-no, he's still a boy. He's still the same thick-headed, chronically late, persevering perverted prankster who left us! Even if I barely recognize him, he needs my help. He needs _our_ help."

Inochi met the pooling eyes of his sworn leader, his focus flickering as he hesitated, his hands burrowing into his pockets, "Before I give you my full report, Minato. I have a request."

Minato nodded curtly.

"After what happened with Naruto. After what happened today, with the prisoner-"

"His name is Obito."

"-of course." He cleared his throat, "I will be frank. I barely escaped with my life early this morning."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I would normally not complain, as it is my duty to serve, but I recently became a father. I think you can understand that feeling _very well_. And... I'm just not like I used to be. With all due respect, which I have much for you, I will try my best to help with Obito, but... please... I... I have to draw a line on this. I've faced death so many times in my life, but I was always in control. Even in the most tense of situations, against the most disciplined minds, I have only ever put myself in danger when I knew the risks, when I was able to mitigate them and know that my very best would result in an almost certain success." He rambled, "But, whatever you knew of your Obito is probably not in that room. The thing that I entered moments ago, was not a mind, I would hesitate to even call it "another Obito". There was no organization. No focus. No identity. It was like staring into madness. In all the years I've worked, I've never seen a mind so totally ruined. The clan techniques aren't even supposed to work on vegetative minds like that, but for some reason, that...boy is able to barely hold himself together. I was only able to glimpse five memories before being forced out, so it's shocking to even think he could fight you at all! It's shocking to think he can even manage words in his current state, it defies all my understanding of the mind. If I even wanted to pierce deeper into his psyche, it would likely destroy whatever fragile sanity remains. I could get trapped in such a mind. It's only by sheer luck that I was able to throw myself out!"

Minato's face hardened as he listened. He wiped his eyes and banished his hidden tears.

"I understand."

"Good. I'm glad. I know what I'm asking of you is above my station, I will try again if you order me to. I am willing to die for the village, but I do not want to throw my life away, not when there's so much ahead of me. If he improves, I would be happy to enter his mind again. If he improves, I would be happy to do a full psychological evaluation. I would be happy to help you see this through to the end, wherever it takes us, now. But I will not lift a finger if he stays as he currently is or further degenerates. It would be suicide and I'm absolutely certain we would gain nothing from the attempt." Inochi swallowed, "But even more than that, I would like to humbly request this be my last assignment. I would like to resign and enter into retirement, as soon as this case is closed."

"Inochi-san, you know your limits better than I do. I know you're not fifteen anymore. I'm not going to push you past your limits. If you don't think it's safe, then I agree completely. I cannot afford to lose you. I will allow your retirement, you're now head anyway, you have more pressing duties here at home. I can agree, provided you still lend your assistance in times of need. If that you continue to lead your clan and offer us with others as talented as yourself in the future, I have no problems with letting you leave active duty. Perhaps not a total retirement, I could put you into the reserves, but then again, your record - we both know is very good. You deserve as close to a complete retirement as any shinobi of Konoha can attain, so if you're insistent... there won't be any problems with that request."

Inochi brightened slightly, "Thank you."

"You've done great work for Sarutobi-dono and I." Minato smiled weakly, "Hell, I'll be happy to let you loose." He sighed wistfully, "I know what you're feeling. I'm going through the same problems with Kushina-chan right now. Just, promise me you'll try your best. I can't do this alone and you're the best I've got. I've failed Obito once already, I want to give him the very best chance to...get through this tragedy."

Inochi took a very deep breath, "I guess I should get on with it, then, huh? Sorry for all the melodrama." He chuckled, stiffening his lip, "Of the five memories I viewed, Hokage-sama." Inochi collected his thoughts for a moment, his tone muted now, "The first memory I viewed was genuine to Obito. It was not implanted or hallucinated. It was of the traitor Nohara, Hatake Kakashi's chidori piercing her very heart. I felt an emotion unlike any other move through me, as the memory played over and over again."

Minato sighed, slumping against the wall at that, "So he saw it through Kakashi's eye? I had been wondering..."

"Perhaps. Is that possible? That's a question for Fugaku-dono. I suspect that Orochimaru may have used it to gain a foothold in Obito's mind. It is only a theory of course, but what better way to poison him against us than one he loved most?" he sighed, "There were no thoughts associated with the memory, just raw emotion. It was very vivid, likely something the Sharingan may have enhanced. It was like I was out there in the field, I could even smell the girl's hemoglobin, the very fracture in her core as Hatake-san reached inside her; a horrified expression like many I have seen before. Obito's memory ends when Kakashi pulls his arm out and stares at the blood coating his forearm."

Minato nodded.

"The second memory I viewed was of his childhood. Well, it's incorrect to call it a single memory. It is still hard for me to describe it to you, but it's as though I saw Obito's childhood flash before my eyes. There were fragments that were not cohesively connected. I would guess the fragments range from age four to age nine, all of them take place within or on the grounds of the Uchiha Clan. Most of them are centered around his training and peer relationships. The memories, as you might guess, are very negative. I was not aware that Obito's father was verbally abusive, either. It's not in his file, though it could be a distortion."

"Obito survived adversity, bearing the sins of his parents. I don't doubt his father mistreated him while he was alive."

"Yes, well, the memories themselves are what I would expect to find in a sane person, someone who has coped with much stress growing up. They were detailed and evocative. His mind often dredges them up often, I'd assume. It is likely a great source of anguish, truly, the claims that that clan has a pathological history of abusing its children is well founded; some of the things his mother told him when he failed to perform well in the academy... would scar most children in ways I could never heal."

"I've been hard on the founding clans of Konoha." Minato admitted, "It will take some time, but we can use this, I think to help them change. They won't like to hear it, but I think we have enough evidence now, after this..."

Inochi nodded, "But what is not especially right, in this case, Hokage-sama-" he cleared his throat, "-is that the memories are disjointed. Colors are wrong, sounds are eerie, misplaced; feelings are inconsistent and erratic. Happy to fury, sadness to rapture. These are generally signs of a fundamental breakdown in a sense of self and identity. Obito has his childhood memories, but he does not understand their full significance. He may not even be aware it is him in them, it could be a coping mechanism."

"So you're saying it's normal, but not?"

"It's hard to tell. I may be a little biased, given the third "memory" is witnessed. I cannot call it that in good faith, as it stinks of manipulation. I think a Sharingan, or a powerful genjutsu may have planted it, but I'm not sure. It doesn't feel genuine, however. It is nearly what got me killed."

"Oh?"

"I was forced to end the memory abruptly. There was terrible agony when I began to experience it - something like that shouldn't even be possible - Obito was tied to a cross. A man with an orange mask - the same one Obito was seen wearing - stabbed him over and over, counting the seconds as he did it. It is very rare for the sensations of the subject to influence me, they're just memories, they aren't direct recordings. But it felt like I was being lanced through the stomach with a hot blade. I nearly lost myself to the agony. I am still... it's going to take me a few days to collect myself after experiencing that. Right now, my heart is still pounding. When I walk, I wince, like I have open wounds." Minato finally noticed his friend was visibly quaking, though he was able to restrain it to a slight tremble after a breath.

"I'm sorry." Minato murmured, "You will need to be examined. Go to the hospital _immediately_ after we're done here. Actually, I'll take you there myself, I need to see Kushina before she starts throwing another fit anyway. But what of the other two memories?"

Inochi smiled weakly, holding his side at last, feeling a little comfort in releasing the tension in his body, no longer afraid to show weakness, "I stumbled into them, as I tried to leave his mind. They were hasty, hazy. They seem genuine, but I cannot understand what they mean. The fourth memory had to do with the current Mizukage. Obito was speaking to him in a very familiar manner but the words were muffled and his face was blurry, I don't know what they were speaking of exactly, I only understood the last thing he said to him, which was, "Cursed Blood." I don't know if anything else will be recoverable, but I will share the memory with you and Ibiki-san another time. I'd guess it was a recent memory that is fading, or being prepared for long-term storage. I'm not sure how Obito's mind functions, as I said, it's honestly baffling."

"Interesting. Perhaps Orochimaru was using him as an agent, trying to reach out to others?"

"I don't know. The Mizukage did not look happy to see him, though he didn't look upset either. His eyes were the most clear thing I could examine, they were glazed over, perhaps from exhaustion or worry. But it could just be a flaw in Obito's recollection."

"What about the fifth memory?"

"It isn't of much use for understanding your student, but it is worth later discussion. It was the most recent occurrence and the most disturbing, from an intelligence point of view. He was fighting our interesting nuke-nin friend, some intriguing thoughts filled his mind during that brief battle, who performed marvelously by the way. The blond said some interesting things to him as well. He recognized him by the name 'Tobi'. What I would guess what that means... I'll give you in a written report tomorrow. My head's not in the right way to do it at the moment. What's important is that the fifth memory did confirm his intentions to control of the Kyuubi, to exploit the weakness in Kushina's seal. Apparently, he was able to enter Konoha through the use of his Mangekyo Sharingan, which can manipulate time-space, if you can believe that. The entirety of his fight with Kurama-san consisted of him trying to teleport to safety, but Kurama was unrelenting in his assault."

"Fugaku-san has been kind enough to confirm the existence of such dojutsu techniques. And what I fought definitely matches the Mangekyo's documented patterns. I'm going to have to wring more information out of him though. That man shouldn't keep secrets from me."

Inochi sighed, "That's good then. I was a little worried Obito's mind was so bad he was simply making up things he could do and getting frustrated when he couldn't do them." He chuckled, "As for Fugaku-san, knowing him, I doubt you will get him to budge on that issue. You will have to take it up with the elders."

Minato laughed, "Obito did have a pretty active imagination under me, so you should be careful about that. He was a competent shinobi, you know. He wounded me!" The man seemed almost giddy at that, for some reason, "It's probably not worth bothering the elders about it. Sarutobi-dono probably has files on the Mangekyo Sharingan. He just hasn't volunteered to show me yet." He confided, "The Professor has studied _everything_."

"Indeed." Inochi smirked wearily, well aware of the Sandaime's mysterious ways, "That's all I have to say for now. But While I'm here and still standing on my feet." He laughed more heartily, feeling exhaustion creep over him, "I wanted to ask if you looked at the full psychological analysis I did on young Kurama-san."

"I did look at it, though not too thoroughly yet."

"I understand."

"You did a good job, from what I skimmed through, but I think it's going to be full of holes where it counts." Minato put a hand on his hip, happy to divest himself from the serious matters for a moment, "I haven't met too many ninja from Grass, unfortunately. I'm thinking on extending a rather big invitation for the next Chuunin exams so I can get a better idea on them. They might be a whole lot better than I gave them credit, to produce a missing nin like that."

"He is atypical, yes. Even for a foreign shinobi."

"I haven't gotten an update from ANBU yet on his latest behavior, but what Kakashi already said has me a little worried. But at the same time, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have Obito back. He'd still be out there, as Orochimaru's sick, _twisted_ pet. I almost want to just overlook him, you know? I wish you could make sure Obito has nothing to do with the blond gaki. But that seems like that theory's a wash." He shook his head, "It's fine. I won't trouble myself over it. Jiraiya-sensei promised to give me a hand dealing with him for now. He knows my head isn't clear at the moment."

"Obito does not have the cursed seal, correct?" Inochi asked.

"No."

"It is odd that one of Orochimaru's most successful projects lacks one." He said thinking about the Hashirama cells, "He wouldn't just throw it away like this... not from the psych profile."

"That is a good point." Minato hummed, rubbing his chin, "But Kurama-san does not have one either. And he _did_ abandon Tenzou, though that was a mistake."

"Do you think perhaps, Obito is meant to be in our hands right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious, this could all be a trap."

"Anything is possible when you look underneath the underneath enough. But blondie doesn't act like any of Orochimaru's sleeper agents. Nor does he act like any of his thugs. And the seal he possesses is beyond Orochimaru's capabilities. But perhaps he has a lost Uzumaki in his employ? Or he could have joined Orochimaru long after having the seal. That is more likely." Minato grimaced, "That would be horrific, actually. It could explain a lot of this mess. How else would they know about the vulnerability in the seal? You're right in that this could still be a trap. I'll have to run a thorough check on Obito for any seals again, just to make sure, Orochimaru has always worked in layers."

"It is simply not a coincidence." Inochi said, "For Kurama-san to _arrive_ just in time and give us this critical information. Your former student was not even a blip on our radar, correct? No intelligence on another Mokuton user, let alone a foreign Sharingan user. But if he isn't working for Orochimaru, perhaps one of the other countries? The man has been busy since he left us, he's more than earned his infamy in the other countries. Perhaps Iwa is invovled? They could have recovered Obito and sold it to Orochimaru." He sighed, "But now I'm just pointlessly speculating. There's no evidence for that yet."

Minato shook his head, "I almost want to interrogate the blond myself, but... it can wait. It's as you said, he seems easy going. He's very relaxed, at least when he's not agitated by an interrogator. He doesn't hide his emotions well too. He'd make a terrible infiltration specialist, yet he is doing a good job right now by making our heads spin." He chuckled, "He's a bold-faced liar and probably knows we don't believe half of the statements he's said. Most spies would be sweating bullets, probably abort the mission already. But he's been acting rather cool, excusing that little blowup with you."

Inochi chuckled, but it was strained. He didn't want to think about the other day. And now he'd be going to the hospital a second time this week! "It would be more productive to ease him into our ranks, Hokage-sama. I think he would be receptive to the idea. You or Ibiki would only close him off. Let him make friends. You know, he's already on Anko's good side? His friends will tell us all we need to know about him. That's my advice, anyway."

"It's sound counsel. Definitely where I was going to go." Minato walked forward and wrapped his arm around Inochi's upper back, "Lean on me, alright? I think I've talked you to death enough today. Let's get you on a stretcher."

"Thanks, Minato." Inochi murmured, limping at his side down the hall.

* * *

Naruto went to see the Hokage _again_ that morning.

And again. He was out. How annoying.

He was standing in a huge wing of the first floor, where dozens of secretaries where lined in rows, each stationed at a small wooden desk, working their way through paper work and reports, making analyses or taking appointments.

"But I really need to speak with him." He told the big-bellied secretary, staring down at his fat Akimichi face, a bag of potato chips in his lap, teeth grinding food at he spoke, "Sorry kid. Both Sandaime-sama and Yondaime-sama are out."

"Don't they at least have the sense to leave shadow clones behind to meet people, or something?"

"Afraid not." He shrugged, "Hokage tradition or something. Anyway, you don't have an official appointment anyway-"

"I did yesterday! And it was interrupted! And- ji-Sarutobi-sama- he said to come in today! Mou, don't waste my time like this."

"Uh huh." Chew. Chomp. Crunch. "Well, I'm sorry. What is it you need an appointment for?"

"I don't know. That's just it. There's something he wants to talk about. Considering I did apprehend a highly ranked enemy of Konoha, it may have something to do with a reward?" he hesitated, "Not that I know shit." He said coarsely, rolling his arms over his chest, "Do I really need an appointment?"

"Yep." Chew. Chew. Crunch.

Naruto shook his head, wondering if this slob had been killed by the Kyuubi in his time. How fortunate he'd never met him until now. "Can I get an appointment, then?"

"Huh? Sure, I guess. Like, when?"

"I don't know! Any time is fine. It's not like I have a _job_ or anything." He glared at the man, expecting him to be roused by that insinuation at least.

The man blinked, taking out a folder and planting it on his desk. He sighed and looked through it, "What your name?" he droned.

"Uz-er-no, it's Kurama Naruto."

"I see. Well, actually, I apparently have a notice here for you. It's from the Sandaime. He scribbled it down under your appointment log from yesterday."

"Oh. Really?" he sighed, "That's good. What's it say?"

"You have an appointment with... Jiraiya-sama?" he frowned, "Actually, it was five minutes ago."

"Five minutes ago? Where exactly am I-"

"He's waiting for you around the corner. Room four thirty."

He didn't even bother to thank the man as he left, rushing through the hall.

* * *

The room was foreboding. Nearly empty and made for no apparent purpose. No windows. A single light source. White walls, a white floor. Two chairs opposing each other. A dark desk the only separation between them.

The only word that could come to Naruto's mind was: interrogation.

Really, again? How many times was this gonna happen?

"Jiraiya-sama." Naruto's voice wavered under the strange phrase. He'd prefer to call the pervert like he was, but that could probably wait until he caught him peeping, "Sorry for being late. It's not my fault."

"Take a seat, kid." Naruto blanched under being called a kid - he was not thirteen anymore. Yet he supposed a couple of years wouldn't mean much to the old bastard, even though he was now thirteen years younger than when they had fist met; his face softer, mood far lighter. And he didn't know Naruto this time around. Not yet. Actually, nobody did. He had to get over trying to expect more from them.

He was totally alone in this fabrication he dared to call a home.

"It's nice to finally meet you...Naruto." He said the name with an odd inflection, as though there was some puzzlement, doubt, and humor over his identity. Most of that went over the blond's head, who just wrote it off as Jiraiya being Jiraiya.

Naruto had trouble keeping a mask over his emotions. He couldn't help but see the grisly death of his short-lived sensei. Blood was dripping from his eyes and the weak laugh that left excised his lungs echoed in his mind.

"So what's this about?" He said ignoring the tone; killing his emotions as best he could. Jiraiya's games could be dangerous, he was one of the Sannin, so he didn't want to take any part of it. Whatever this was about, he wanted it over and done with. Taking the offered seat before the desk, he plopped down with a huff, "I was supposed to see the Hokage today." He actually managed a smile, though he wasn't sure if it was convincing.

"Well, ya got me instead, brat. Why do you care?"

Venting his ire, Naruto tapped the desk lightly with his fist. Which made it shake loudly. He almost dented the thing, "Because the Hyuuga know about my Fuuinjutsu knowledge, they're having me work on...some stuff. I can't really say..." he sighed, realizing there was no point in complaining to Jiraiya, since he'd promised to keep things quiet, "But the Yondaime has a lot to answer to. I want to give a piece of my mind." His eyes narrowed, "I'd also like to give him a piece of my mind for making you interrogate me. Aren't I in the clear? Or do I need to kill Orochimaru for you guys on top of it?"

Jiraiya blinked, a scowl making his lips squeeze, eyes wrinkling into tiny pinholes, "This isn't that kind of interrogation. Consider this a job interview kid." He schooled a smile onto his face, a strange curl creeping along his lips, "Well, at least you've got guts to talk to me like that. I like that. Rather unexpected. Interesting tidbit to start with too, why are you helping the Hyuuga? What did they offer you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you want to impress me, right?"

"I don't need to impress you." Naruto grinned, feeling a bit spunky around the old pervert. He felt like a renegade wanderer again, so he shook his head, "I'm not helping them for any particular reason. They asked me. If I can help, I will."

Not that he could tell Jiraiya his real reasons for accepting so easily - anything he could do to keep Hinata's mother alive would surely prevent Neji and Hinata from growing up to be broken and haunted. Besides, it seemed like she was a staunch supporter against the caged bird seal, and he, like the Yondaime, would eventually like to see that awful thing removed. That sort of thing going on in _his_ village, was vile and _wrong_.

"Hmm. No pressure at all then? I'm serious you know. This is the real deal." Jiraiya prodded, "I'm asking you. Are you interested in joining Konoha? You have guts. You have skills, some of which arouse even my interest. You could be useful to us."

Naruto smiled. He wished he could just say he didn't want the man's praise. But it felt damn good hearing that. Even if he knew Jiraiya was just feeding him some kind of line.

"I'm interested." Naruto said simply.

"Well, then. Great! I hope you understand that this is going to take a while. I don't exactly like filling out paper work, but it's messy to let nuke-nin join Konoha, yanno? We're not some third-rate rabbit hole in the middle of nowhere. Konohagakure no Sato endures ramifications for the kinds of shinobi it hires. So, I need to know. When you were on the lamb, what kind of missions did you perform? Who were your contractors? How much did they pay you? Where did you go? Why did you do it?"

"That's a lot of questions."

"As I said, there's no way I can sign any of these papers -" and here the old man took a large stack of them from his lap, plopping them on the desk, "-without knowing who you really are."

"It's been a pretty one-sided discussion so far." He accused, "You know something."

Jiraiya was pleased, "Good. You aren't dumb."

"I aint." Naurto smiled, earning a disarming chuckle from the man.

But Jiraiya did not come forward. They sat in silence for a breath.

"You aren't going to tell me anything, are you?"

"Nope."

"Damned pervert." Naruto cursed under his breath, making the Sannin's brows rise.

After a breath, he said, "Well, for your _information_, I didn't work for anybody."

"Yeah?"

"Like I said. I was a missing-nin, but I didn't do it for profit. I just wanted to... live on my own. I was an outcast my whole life. Some things happened, so I just made it official after that."

"I see. Why were you an outcast? Did you commit a serious crime?"

"I guess my parents did. Nothing I ever did. Well-" he paused, "I was the king of pranksters for a while. But I didn't do enough to earn the status I had."

The spymaster frowned, but nodded anyway, "So, you left. How did you survive with no income?"

"Roughin' it." Naruto said seriously, "Are you suggesting I couldn't survive in the wilderness on my own? What kinda ninja couldn't do that? It's not like you need money or a boss to kill bats, rabbits and porcupines for food or make campfires from blood and spit." And it was mostly true, while on the run from Akatsuki, he'd never done any mercenary work. The most he'd ever done outside the wilds was hide in Suna for a few weeks. He did agree to help Killer B with a few oddities outside of his country; return with some information on the movement of missing-nin and Akatsuki agents, but Killer B worked for Cloud and it was all _pro bono_ anyway. He'd never been anybody's lapdog or muscle.

Jiraiya studied Naruto for a beat. Naruto wasn't sure if he could just _tell_ if somebody were lying, but if he did, the man gave no indication. His lingering stare left him on edge, unsure of what to say next, if his words were any appeasement.

"Alright. Let's say I believe you. There's still a lot of detail missing from that story. Let's start from the beginning so I can write it all down."

"If you insist..." Naruto said wearily, his mind going into crazy mode. How did one fabricate an entire life story that stayed consistent enough to his own life to be believable, while still being believable enough to a stranger, while still being believable enough that it would stand up under close inspection, while being easy for him to remember so he wouldn't fuck it up down the road? Oh, and it had to make sense in the time period he was in, which he almost knew nothing about.

Iruka should have made him learn history better.

Really. There wasn't any way it would work. He didn't know shit about Grass. And even if Konoha knew as much as him, Jiraiya was the kind of guy who would probably walk over there and bang a few heads together until he found out he was sewing stories together with tissue paper, or something. Really, he was absolutely fucked unless he came clean.

But he couldn't do that. He couldn't come clean. He was through this. _A dozen times now_. He'd had fragments of blurry dreams where he told somebody the truth. And their reaction was always a mixture of laughter, horror, and misguided enthusiasm.

Just like the Kyuubi, his own past was his responsibility. He couldn't let anyone else bear it. It was wrong to take away the lives of these people, even if they were ninja sworn to protect and serve.

His shoulders fell. "I really, really, honestly, have no idea how you guys came to the conclusion I'm a missing nin from Kusa."

Jiraiya blinked. He looked up from the papers on the desk. Then he blinked again.

Then he smiled.

"Oh?" he giggled.

"Could you tell me that much at least? What gave you guys that idea?" Naruto said seriously, "I only ran with it 'cause I was laying in a hospital bed with no clue what was going on."

"Hn. Well, we found you with a headband - or rather - your _saviors_ did. It was in your hand, according to Yuuhi Kurenai and Hyuuga Hizashi - two upstanding members of Konoha, by the way."

"I'm aware of who they are. I don't doubt them. So I had a headband? It must be somebody else's, 'cause it's not mine. I don't even get that tradition, to be honest. Is it messed pride? Why wear a headband of a village you hate, even if it's got a slash through it."

"I see."

"So, I was with a headband?" Naruto shakes his head, "I don't know how that's possible. But truthfully, I'm not from Kusa."

Jiraiya sighed in relief, "Finally, some progress!"

"You're not surprised?"

"Of course not! You dolt! Of course, I wasn't expecting you to come forward with it so easily. But your previous story really didn't add up. Besides, I called in a few favors. Let's just say, I have many eyes and ears around the elemental countries and nobody had ever heard of a guy like you matching any of the stories you sang. If you were hated by the village, I'd have at least gotten your name back to me. But there was nothin'. You're way too unusual kid. Like that seal? And those foxes? You would have been noticed."

Naruto nodded weakly.

"So. Let's have it then. Where are you from?"

Okay. Now this was going to be tricky. Jiraiya was someone he couldn't underestimate. The guy would put two and two together a bit too quickly for his liking. The last thing he needed was the Yondaime finding out he had the Kyuubi stuffed inside him. He had things to do. He did not want to end up in a prison ward somewhere, bound by thousands of chakra-repression seals.

There were a couple cards he could play. In a matter of a few milliseconds, his crafty prankster brain concluded he could claim to hail from Uzushiogakure; but he knew next to nothing about the village his clan supposedly came from. And considering he had prevented the Kyuubi from killing maybe several thousand ninja, there was now a high chance some other Uzumaki still remained in Konoha somewhere. As soon as he had time to, he'd send a clone down to the library to figure out where potential relatives of his lived, but at the moment, there was a high chance of that ruse not working. Especially if his real mother had not died in childbirth or from the Kyuubi, this time.

The second card was the Orochimaru card. He knew the sick bastard well enough. He could claim to have been a captive of his, trained to be a sleeper agent or something. He could claim to be a rogue agent of his; that he wanted to get revenge on his hated master. But that was about as bad as telling him he had the Kyuubi inside him. No way, actually worse. They'd never let a known agent join under any circumstance; he didn't even know how Anko had gotten to special jounin in his 'previous' life. It might be a plausible story, but it wouldn't be long until he was underneath a microscope or locked away somewhere. As far as he was concerned, any story he spun this time would have to do nothing with the Snake Sannin, or he'd get nowhere.

The other elemental nations - he knew enough about them he could maybe pass as a former ninja from there. But he didn't know enough considering the current time frame. Plus, all Jiraiya would have to do is use his extensive spy network to eventually verify his claims were total bullshit, again.

Basically, the only way he could get anywhere is if he claimed he were born in a non-ninja village. But even that could be traced back.

He was so fucked. Someone with a seal like his couldn't expect Jiraiya to nod and smile.

Telling them he was born in Konoha could work, but they would have records. Somebody in Konoha would know of him, right? What kind of story could he give for being where he was at the time? He had nothing there. Who had trained him? Where had he lived? There would be physical evidence that wouldn't be there.

His only options were to claim that he was born on the road somewhere and had lived on the road his whole life. No permanent residence. That was a little more believable, but it was exactly the kind of story a spy would spin. He wanted to be trusted. He wanted to be given important missions. _Where he could make a difference_. He wanted to get close to the Yondaime, so he could influence his decisions - so Konoha would have a brighter future. _So it wouldn't be a fucking crater littered with bloody humps._

He needed something so completely off the wall, something so mind-boggling, that Jiraiya'd have no way to recover from it.

And time began to slow, then, as his mind worked. The world around him turned to gray, like ash. He could see every hair of detail on Jiraiya's middle-aged face. He could hear the subtle tick of his heart.

His eyes shifted to the left and he stared back into the impassive abyssal eyes of Kurama. A person he had once called sensei, if only for a very brief time. One that ended once he had been given the contract to the foxes.

"What's going on?"

"I have slowed your perception of time." The fox-man said, his illusionary body sitting on the edge of the table, "You are in a bind, of course. You possess the seal of those accursed Uzumaki. But you are correct in believing there are others alive who would not back up your claim - that you are not one of them."

"Right. Why do you care, exactly?" His lips did not move, but his thoughts sounded in his hears, "There's nothing you can do to help me."

The man spoke with a profound calmness he realized had only begun once he had ventured into its soul and returned the demon his _true nature_, "I wish to be in a place to manipulate events myself, of course." He smiled, as if knowing something Naruto didn't.

That smile only served to put the blond on edge, "What makes you think I'll let you have any say in anything?"

He laughed happily, "You will. You have already done much for me."

"I don't exactly trust you."

"You don't need to. In-fact, it is better if you don't. That way, my plans will be perfect. You may not be as shrewd as I wish you were, but you are cunning... like a fox." He chuckled with a glint in his eye.

"Uh huh." Naruto stared at the loose garment doing little to obfuscate his pectoral muscles, "Would you mind dressing yourself a bit, I don't know, _warmer_ from now on? It's kind of creepy." He nagged.

"You are overly sensitive to such things." He chortled, "But as you wish. I will find something more appropriate to wear, Kurama-sama." He bowed his head mockingly, "I grow tired of you using my name, by the way. You are sure to ruin my reputation."

"Too late. Now, tell me. Why are you here? Do you know what I can say to Jiraiya to get him off my case?"

The man's white fox-ears and tail twitched in amusement, "I do. Just tell him you are not from this world."

"Um, I'd rather not. That's kind of the point." He looked away, "It would be great to come clean, but you know that won't work. And even if he did believe me, Jiraiya's the type to screw everything up in his desire to do right. He's not much different than the old man."

"I don't think you understand, child." He snapped, "Do you really think yourself so special? There are many others who dwell in the middle kingdom, between the world of the spirits and the world of demons."

"I don't think... I follow."

"Tell him you are a demon. The man is familiar enough with the supernatural to believe you, with a little proof I could supply. It will also be useful for explaining how you can summon foxes and kitsune. Humans do not possess that contract for a reason you know? One he will be surely able to realize in time."

"Right." Naruto shivered, not wanting to remember the trials the fox put him through, to prove his right of that summoning contract, "I get what you're saying. But that won't do me any good. Telling him I'm a demon? They'll definitely lock me up and throw away the key. Use me for some crazy research-"

"Why would they? No, they would dare not offend a demon. They might be tempted to examine you. But Jiraiya knows there is little to be gained. Those of the middle kingdom do not summon demons any longer for good reason. They will respect your body and your desires for freedom. Nothing good could be gained from your study."

"What?"

"Another time. I will explain then." A cruel smile split his lips, "Tell him you were born _near_ Uzushiogakure. I know you cannot hope to convince him the body you wield isn't human, so, tell him you are actually a demon possessing the body of a human. It is a common enough occurrence for the souls of demons to escape into the bodies of infants through the permeable net that protects this realm."

"What, really?"

"Yes. Though it is not exactly advertised. But how else do you think "bloodlines" begin in the middle kingdom? Demons inhabit the bodies of the "lucky" few. They have offspring imprinted with a part of their entangled essence. The one whom you called Haku? He was the last of a particular potent line of Yuki-onna. I could _taste_ the taint in his blood."

"Kurama, thanks for your offer and all, but I'm not going to tell Jiraiya I'm a demon." He scowled, "Besides, what do you get out of all this? Why do you care?"

"Hmm?" His thin, light brows raised as his lips sprang into a mocking smile, "I suppose you would have troubles with it, given what you were called most of your life. For others to truly know you as a demon in Konoha once again, that would be painful, no? It would like be returning to... 'square one'."

"It's not that. I don't care what people think of me anymore - I'm past that. I just don't trust you. I mean - for all the things we've gone through, I know you well enough that you don't care unless it suits you. You stand to gain something behind my back."

He chuckled, "I am changed. A new fox."

"Do we have time? I'd love to hear about that." Naruto challenged, "You act different. You _seem_ different. But in what ways? You want out. And I'm willing to help you find a way that doesn't kill me. I'm sure the Yondaime could help you, if we earn his trust, but telling them I'm a demon would do exactly the opposite. It might be enough to let Jiraiya accept me today, but I'll always be regarded with suspicion."

Kurama nodded, "I admit I don't believe your Fourth can help me. If there were a way to unseal a demon without killing the host, it would have been understood long ago. No mortal, no matter the _genius_," he seethed, "-will find an adequate solution."

"So what do you get out of this then?" The teen time-traveler grumbled.

"Forget it." That knowing smile finally slipped into a deep, grimace. It was the first time Naruto had seen the fox with a fouler emotion than his anger, "You wouldn't understand."

And then he was gone. The sudden, impromptu conference with a demon, over. The world grew back into its healthy glow and time moved fluidly once more. Over a single second, Jiraiya saw a dozen emotions and facial twitches move across Naruto's face. The master interrogator was flummoxed by the schizophrenic-like event. Enough that he missed Naruto's response.

"Wait, what?"

"As I said." Naruto took a deep breath, knowing he was going to regret this, "I don't exist."

"You... don't exist?"

Naruto nodded, his voice almost challenging, but it sounded more defeated than anything else, "You can use whatever eyes and ears you have. You will never find the origins of me. I don't really exist."

A dangerous glint, "What are you trying to pull?"

Naruto crossed his arms defiantly, tight orange sleeves gripping at the large muscles of his arms, "I am _wrong_. I shouldn't exist here. But I do."

There was silence once more. The shinobi locked gazes. Naruto was unflinching. He had spoken the truth, as much as he would ever tell anyone.

"If that's all you have to say, it's not going to fly, kid."

"I'm not a kid."

This was all wrong. He could feel the world collapsing all around him. Maybe, maybe he should just tell Jiraiya to kill him? It would maybe send him back again and he could just do it all over.

How could he go forward now? How could he stop this? What had he done? Who had he pissed off? To get in a situation like this - after everything had been progressing so right. Like, maybe he was going to be home again.

Something snapped inside himself.

He reached forward across the table and swiped at the paper work as hard as he could. The white forms bent and flew in all different directions.

Naruto leaned over the desk with mad eyes, his face close to Jiraiya's. He growled like a beast, a feral heat blazing in his deep eyes.

"How many kids go through the things I have and live? How many kids go through the things I have and keep trying? How many kids go through the shit I deal with and fight for the best?" He stood, snapping his chair back, and picked it up, hurling it into the wall. It shattered into a dozen pieces.

"Fuck this. You're not going to believe me no matter what I tell you. And there's _nothing_ you or I can ever prove to each other to change that. So if I can't join Konoha, let's fight then. Let's fucking fight." Naruto's fists slammed into each other, his knuckles cracking as he spread his legs, standing a distance from the toad sage,"C'mon, you're Jiraiya of the fucking Sannin. If you're half as good as that fucking asshole snake, then I can at least die a good death." He gripped the edges of the desk and threw it. It skidded across the smooth surface of the floor, before flipping over with a crash.

"Die a good death, huh?" Jiraiya rose like an ancient giant, his knees bending from his seat, utterly unfazed by the teen's furious display, "Fine. I'll agree to that. Are you going to throw a tantrum here? Or can we take this outside like men?"

Heart beating in his ears, Uzumaki Naruto simply nodded, a grim look of determination on his features. He followed the man as he walked outside the room. It seemed that the thin walls weren't exactly sound-proofed, for as they walked down the ornate halls of the Hokage tower, a few shinobi filed behind the pair, ANBU and secretary-nin alike. Among them, Naruto recognized nobody. They were faceless nobodies. In-fact, no different from all the others he had met so far in this sick world, just that some of them did wear faces he could recognize. Those were the real demons here, for making him feel these things again.

A blessedly short and silent death march from the tower, was a dusty training ground.

There were no upright trees. No fallen leaves. No blooming flowers. Barely any thriving grass. The blasted earth was cracked and splintered apart, like large swollen sores, slight bumps covered the landscape.

They took opposite sides of the perfectly square plot of land, their small audience sitting distantly on the sidelines. A few more joined them from the paved street in the distance, jogging down a grassy slope. They seemed to be gossipping about the fact one of the Sannin was going to fight to the death with somebody. _That couldn't be right, could it?_

Naruto stared down his old teacher with fury in his cold blue eyes.

He wanted to cry.

He felt pathetic.

Beaten. Useless. Stupid. How could he have lost it? How could he have ruined his only chance at fixing the-

And then, he smiled.

"I have no regrets." He told Jiraiya, suddenly, as if having an epiphany, "So don't hold back."

How could he be upset? He had already stopped Tobi from killing the Yondaime, from doing whatever with his stupid Sharingan. He had already changed history. He had already undone everything. Well, almost everything. Sure, there was so much yet to be fixed, between Kirigakure, the Hyuuga, and the Uchiha, but that single, solitary bloody fucking act alone - it had gone _perfectly_. He had lived his greatest, unreachable dream. The Fourth, even if he didn't seem to be good enough to do everything right (the state of Hinata's mother the most obvious indication), was probably going to make a great Hokage. Nobody would have to suffer like he had now. He had already _unmade_ his life by preventing the Kyuubi from destroying anything. He had unmade himself, in essence. He did not exist here. In a way, in a sick way, it felt like he had completed his existence now. He had lived his life as fully as he needed to. He could only find peace in his heart, even with so much left undone.

"I've won." He said, his excited nerves burning with the thrill of lethal combat, the wind whipping around his body, his face twisting into a twisted expression of grief, exhaustion, and bliss. His now emptied gaze watched Jiraiya - no longer looking at him - just watching his body. Preparing for the inevitable reaction from him, "Are you ready, you stupid pervert?! I'm going to go all out! I'm fucking serious. You're going to die if you don't take me seriously."

Jiraiya huffed, unsure what to make of the batty brat before him. It was like the kid had a screw loose all of a sudden. He couldn't figure him out - he was dense. Probably denser than himself. Still, he had guts, so he couldn't find himself disliking him, even in a situation such as this, even if he might be a dangerous enemy of Konoha; a pitiful sap under the influence of his former best friend.

Jiraiya really shouldn't have been musing to himself just then, as three things happened faster than he had anticipated:

Naruto performed kage bunshin, creating forty-five copies of himself. That was crazy actually. Thirty was his a safe limit for the Toad Sage, fifty on a very good day. This teen wasn't even eighteen yet, he had a lot of growth still in him.

Secondly, Naruto grabbed the hands of two of the nearest clones, and spun like a tornado, flinging them straight at him.

And finally, Those clones began to channel wind chakra, becoming twirling, spiraling, human-sized bullets, the dusty brown earth becoming chewed and kicked up as they fell towards earth.

The middle-aged shinobi's fingers blurred, "Hari Jizō!" And his white mane of hair extended and expanded quickly, forming a strong cone of metallic hair around his body, just in time to take two swirling clones head-on.

The kage bunshin slammed with the force of Naruto's frustration and ire, their wild blond hair swirling so fast it acted like a drill-bit, the spinning cyclone of air around them ground into Jiraiya, whose sandals bit and dug deep into the earth. Despite all the force and continued grinding of wind, the defense didn't budge. The human projectiles lost all their torque and fell down due to gravity, collapsing in a useless heap before dispelling.

Jiraiya didn't even bother to cancel the technique as Naruto and eight other clones rocketed across the training field. Their shrill cries were like music to his ears. Each of them lashed out against the defending shinobi, seven of the attackers managing to dispel themselves on the first attack, their feet or hands striking so hard that Jiraiya's senbon-like hair pierced deep into their skin.

The only remaining attacker was the real Naruto, his remaining clones hanging out far behind him, observing with careful anger, their hands twitching at their orange camo pants, the many pockets that lined the sides of them frustratingly empty. He would have loved to have some ninja wire - he'd taught himself some brutal wind techniques that he was not going to be able to use in this fight.

Boss didn't stop attacking. He wailed into Jiraiya, screaming with every one of his punches. Harder. Harder. Harder. The man's sharp hair penetrated his fists, skewering them and drawing blood with disgusting sounds, but this just angered the blond more. He continued to punch as hard as he could, using wind chakra to enhance the speed of his fists. Each strike created a massive surge of wind around his body, making his cheeks flap. Each punch sent Jiraiya grinding back a hair and blew up dust into the air. Naruto's eyes watered, red veins bulging as his pupils began to elongate.

Jiraiya spoke through his impenetrable defense, his voice undulating with the force of each strike, further distorted by the constant bursts of air, "You aren't going to even scratch me like this-" but his voice stopped short as his eyes widened, feeling an incredible amount of chakra surge through the teen.

Calling upon the Kyuubi, Naruto's entire left arm clenched into a tight piston, his fingernails extending into claws. The veins on his arm began to bulge and pop, the deep red whisker scars on the blond's face now a smoldering red, hot like a smith's glowing furance.

He could feel his connection with Kurama stronger than ever. He could control the rage too, or at least, almost could. He built up the incredible chakra in just his one arm, shrieking as he left it go. Jiraiya concentrated, focusing chakra in front of him, reinforcing his hair, but Naruto's fist was so pent up with force, that it _crunched _the man's technique. Not a single senbon pierced his flesh as he dented an entire patch of white hair, some stiff strands coming loose.

He followed it up again, and again, and again, hammering into that spot until it shattered, forcing Jiraiya to drop the technique with an exasperated grunt. He evaded the strike that would have sent him flying, stepping into but beside the thrown out arm, a hand gently laying atop it.

"Tch, you have some anger issues, brat." But he shouldn't have spoken as Naruto turned gracefully and threw a back-hand with that same fist.

It collided with his teacher's soft cheek.

Jiraiya was airborne, flying sideways through the air right into a cluster of clones. Some of Naruto's blood was on his cheek and he was missing a large chunk of his long white hair.

"Don't underestimate me!" He cried, his clones preparing to knock Jiraiya upwards in an old-fashioned Naruto Rendan, but Jiraiya easily recovered mid-air, slapping two clones across the face as they tried to redirect him. His foot extended into the ground, kicking up dirt as he spun around, meeting the charging Naruto and the nearby clones.

And then it was just a free-for-all. Thirty-some clones and their boss engaged in one of the most intense taijutsu fights of recent history. For all the flaws in his style, while enraged and serious, he wasn't a slouch. The growing audience in the distance struggled to comprehend what was happening as Jiraiya fought in the ring of several dozen clones. Jiraiya turned and spun on his heel every second, parrying, dodging, block and striking at opponents who attacked from every angle. He could tell who the real Naruto was, because he was pushing him back as his clones gave support.

Naruto's strikes blurred with the whipping winds, his clones sailing through the air even as their attacks were negated, graceful orange bullets that slid and skidded as they recovered from their lunging pounces, turning around and leaping again and again.

Absolutely unrelenting, Boss Naruto used his entrenched, heavy feet to move forward and just his fists to make the way. Jiraiya tried to use fancy strikes with his feet, knees, elbows and hips, but between the clones and Naruto's wind-enhanced strikes, Jiraiya was doing all that he could to keep the lethal gusts of wind from shredding apart his neck. For every strike that he blocked, wind exploded, opening up small cuts on the jounin's skin and clothes. Blood dripped from his brows, forearms and thighs, small dents forming in the metal band that sat upon his forehead.

Jiraiya breathed cool and calm despite the situation he was in. He was clearly testing his opponent, following his movements, evaluating his style. He was capable of enduring his coordinated assault, capable of handling all the blows they traded, so he looked down with a mere frown, studying ferocious, snarling lips and vacant, scarlet eyes.

There were times when it was tempting to back off and attempt more long-ranged wind ninjutsu, but Naruto had witnessed first hand how powerful Jiraiya's fire techniques were. Any technique which gave Jiraiya the chance to prepare, be it Fuuinjutsu or his own blend of ninjutsu, was just bad. Keeping the pressure on him was the only way to keep the fight fairly even. The last thing he needed was another explosion like with Kakashi.

Naruto was vicious, his unorthodox style difficult to adjust to. Naruto was not simply one opponent now, but at least four. If Jiraiya were forced to grade the brat, he was at least as good as a full team of chuunin in his current state. He wasn't sure if anger improved Naruto's skills or reduced them, but he was very impressed. Few shinobi the teen's age could probably match him like this.

It was then, when he heard something crack in his arm; when he raised a forearm to block an incredible strike; that Jiraiya made his decision.

"Sorry kid. I guess this is the end for you." He formed two seals and shouted, his words garbled by the wind blowing dust around, unbalancing Naruto wish a sudden push against his pectorals. Boss stumbled back, the earth giving away in a ripple. He barely jumped in time as an incredible explosion of earth shook him. Jagged spires of stone lanced upwards and out, destroying the ring of clones and creating a small arena of churned, upturned earth.

And just as he rolled backwards through the jagged, rocky dirt and pushed himself onto his feet, he saw a swirling sphere of blue coming straight at his face.

"_Rasengan_!"

Time slowed to a crawl.

There was only one way he could survive this technique. And that was to cancel the technique out with his own.

But he simply didn't have time to form one.

So he grit his teeth and threw out one hand, catching Jiraiya's spiraling sphere.

Chakra swirled inside Naruto's own hand, his entire being focusing on creating a counter-rotation of the exact same speed and frequency of Jiraiya's attack. Although he didn't have time to properly form a Rasengan of his own, he managed to form a swirl of chakra strong enough to catch the technique without having Jiraiya turn his hand into a corckscrew.

The techniques clashed and ground against each other with the sound of metal scraping against a chalkboard.

A cloak of scarlet began to heat the air around Naruto as he palmed Jiraiya's rasengan, holding it. Because of his own incomplete counter, some of the technique gained momentum and bit into his palm, drawing blood the chakra ground shallowly into his skin.

But the technique stopped after that. It could go no further. Naruto had done the impossible. He was _holding_ his rasengan.

For all the surprise that clearly shone on Jiraiya's face, he was quick to respond by unleashing a twin Rasengan in his other hand. Only, Naruto was even quicker this time to counteract, their other arms striking one another. Naruto caught his second sphere and yelled as he was pushed back, his heels grinding the dirt, blood dripping from his hands, his center of mass lowering as he leaned forward. His abs clenched as he grunted with the core of his body. Rasengans halted, it was now the two shinobi pushing at each other in a tug of war; a game of brute strength.

If he was going to die here, it was at least worth it, the look on his teacher's face, as Naruto continued to hold his own against those broader, taller shoulders.

The rasengans stabilized further in Naruto's grasp. Seeing that Jiraiya wasn't making any progress, especially as the cloak of red began to strengthen around Naruto's skin, toxic chakra licking painfully at Jiraiya's palms, he cancelled the techniques, jumping back, causing Naruto to stumble forward, barely catching himself.

Naruto breathed deep, his skin quickly regenerating over some of the exposed, bloody bone of his hands. He was leaning forward, a single tail of bright red chakra now swaying from his tailbone.

"You are a jinchuuriki." Jiraiya observed, watching claws extend from Naruto's other hand, a deep frown on his features, "Or at least, a demon with tails." He hummed, "You have put me in a difficult situation now."

Jiraiya took a defensive stance, sliding forward with one outstretched hand, his open palm pointed at Naruto, the same-side leg sliding forth, his other arm reaching behind his back.

They fought. No, to the onlookers, it was a brawl. Naruto did not even bother to summon clones. He was a one-man army all his own.

Naruto met his challenge by launching himself forward into a run, he lashed out with a furious spinning kick resembling Gai's _Leaf Tornado_, getting in close as Jiraiya was too slow to catch it. They continued to dance like that, Jiraiya's new stance giving him the ability to move nimbly about, Naruto's hands swiping sometimes, sending long-distant lashes of burning red chakra at him. Other times, he sent powerful bursts of scarlet wind, whipping and shredding the ground straight in front of him. He was power, speed, agility, and the embodiment of unrestrained fury.

Jiraiya quickly realized that Naruto had to have had more than a little experience fighting highly skilled opponents, as he was able to evade blows intended to knock-him out, disarming his attempts at setting up the blond for a fall. He took the bait often enough, lunging right into the fray, but he also knew when to back off. He was a troublesome opponent, with limitless stamina and a dangerous edge, the wounds inflicted, though shallow, caused white hot agony on impact. A deep gash marred Jiraiya's left cheek. It didn't even bleed, as the wind-chakra cut deep, the bijuu-chakra burning so hot that it cauterized the flesh.

The blond pressed himself forward and forward, hurling a hook, spinning on his heel when it missed and throwing up his foot, striking like a mule. He tumbled forward and swung his feet, attempting to sweep out the Toad Sage's feet. But the man leaped high into the air and crashed down into a belly-flop, cracking the ground apart. Palm strike, palm strike, palm strike - Jiraiya nailed three hard blows into Naruto's rib-cage, sending him backwards, but it seemed to do absolutely nothing. All he did was shake his head and shoulders a bit, before launching himself into battle again.

It all came to a head when he decided to hurl an uppercut into the man's chin, stepping into Jiraiya's open side. The strike was caught though, Jiraiya spinning backwards, his palm catching Naruto in his own chin. Jiraiya grunted as the intense red chakra burned his skin on contact, but he had prepared an immediate follow up strike with a hand behind his back. He slammed his open palm into Naruto's belly.

"Gogyou Fuuin!" The ethereal-hued seal burned bright as it took effect underneath the rippling orange top. The blond stumbled backwards, his chakra cloak cut off like a light as he sailed backwards, landing painfully onto his back.

Not giving him any way to recover, Jiraiya pounced forward, slamming his weight into Naruto's chest. He gave a heave, Jiraiya's hands pinning Naruto's apart on the ground.

"Now I've got you." The Master of the Toads growled triumphantly. He was panting, but Naruto was breathing much harder.

"You bastard." He squirmed, "Let go of me!"

"No. Now I've got you." He grinned, "Right where I want you. Do you think you want to talk about the nature of your existence then? What country sent you? Who sent you? Was it Orochimaru?"

"I knew you didn't have the heart to kill me." Naruto grunted, stunning Jiraiya by perfectly countering his hold, one leg pinning Jiraiya's to the ground. The blond hurled his hips off the ground and bucked the man off him, twirling to his feet, he concentrated with all his disrupted energy, possessing just enough control to create azure flames on each of his fingers, "Gogyou Kaiin!" and he slammed his palm into his stomach, eroding Jiraiya's seal with a delirious grin.

Jiraiya watched in bemusement, "An A-ranked Fuuinjutsu counter. Pretty good."

"Well, if you didn't notice, it's how I beat that Uchiha. You should have known I know about that seal."

"Hmm, good call. I guess I'm still underestimating you."

"Of course you are. But you haven't seen nothing yet, tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!"

And to the onlookers, there was literally a sea of orange. One thousand clones? Two thousand? Three thousand? Nobody had any idea. There were so many camo-clad orange-wrapped blonds that a few even joined the audience, sitting down among the small gathered crowd. They were shouting the name of the home team, clapping their hands to a terrible, asynchronous rhythm.

An ANBU wearing a cat mask stared at one of the calmer ones, "What the hell is this? An illusion?"

The clone jabbered, "Nah, it's just me, Kurama Naruto, believe it!" The clone cackled, "Fucking Ero-sennin is _mine now,_ there's no way he can possibly-"

And then a few more ANBU descended on the scene. They looked at the audience, then the ANBU continued turning, "What's going on here." One stated with a tone less cool and emotionless than Naruto was used to.

"Jiraiya-sama is having a brawl with a new shinobi." A chuunin in the crowd drawled, chewing on something sticky. The Akimichi from earlier was dolling out snacks, it seemed. Naruto had half a mind, since he sympathized greatly with all the hard-working Hokage of Konoha, to call them a bunch of useless slackers.

Neko-san looked down at a clone, "I was not alerted there would be a disturbance of this caliber in the area."

"Yeah, well, get the Yondaime down here if you think it's a big deal." The clone puffed, "Nobody is stopping this fight until one of us is dead."

"A death match? Those are forbidden."

Naruto shook his head, "No they're not. Only unsanctioned death matches are illegal." He knew that, 'cause of Sasuke and his 'little' brawl, "Jiraiya's fighting me, so if he can't just sanction it, nobody can."

"Be that as it may, this is considered a public disturbance. You're fighting too wildly near a civilian sector. I'm going to have to ask you to-"

"Hey, if you want to join Jiraiya-" a few clones in the audience stopped watching to back up their brother, "We can make it two to... four thousand eight-hundred and six- wait, four, no twenty two- twenty-" the clone kept counting.

"Actually, I think I'll pass..."

Naturally, Naruto was not an idiot. He'd fought with his clones against ridiculously strong opponents in the past. There was no way that Jiraiya was going to fight five thousand clones in hand-to-hand combat for long. The main weakness of kage bunshin was that there was only so much a thousand or more copies could do in a given space. At this point, Naruto's clones were hanging around awkwardly waiting their turn against the fearsome Sannin.

Knowing full well Jiraiya was preparing some kind of ridiculous area jutsu to destroy his clones he decided to-

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

"Jiraiya! What kind of nonsense did you summon me into?"

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't have any time to exercise a great plan. Within minutes, the great Gamabunta had stomped all over his army, even as their numbers dwindled and they became coordinated, the great toad summon had no trouble lathering them in steaming oil or laying into them with his sword and flippers.

Of course, the size of the audience had now quadrupled, given the spectacle of the toad boss in action.

When all that remained were a few dozen stragglers, Jiraiya hopped down, allowing Gamabunta to return to his nap.

Naruto was tired from summoning five thousand copies of himself, his chest moving in and out with each breath, but it wasn't over. He said just as much.

"This isn't over, Ero-sennin!"

"Ero-sennin?" The man just laughed, "Brat, you can't beat me, if this is the best you can do."

For all his claims about holding back, Naruto didn't really want to show him how many tails he could command. For all his anger, he knew the only he way could make Jiraiya take him seriously now is by bringing his full might to the table, which unfortunately involved lethal amounts of bijuu chakra. Jiraiya was a bloody mess already. He'd paid in enough pain for today. The fury in Naruto's heart ebbed, turning to despair.

He didn't really want to kill the old bastard, when he had at least another decade ahead him. Maybe Obaa-chan would finally get over her stupid problems and appreciate him too? Anything could happen, now that the Kyuubi was wherever it was supposed to be.

"It's never enough. I'm always behind." He sighed. There were a few techniques still up his sleeve, as well as his fox summons, but he didn't want to bring them into the mix.

There really was no way out of this, was there?

"This is stupid." Naruto declared finally, pointing ahead, "I just wanted to be a Konoha shinobi. All you had to do was just accept that. And then, all I asked for you to do was to fucking to kill me like you fucking meant it. But now, I'm too valuable. Too _interesting_. I'm just a toy for you now, aren't I? You won't kill me unless I threaten the village."

Jiraiya hummed, "In a way, you're right. I was willing to kill you... until you somehow caught my rasengan." He grumbled, "How did you manage that anyway?"

He ignored him, "This is over." He raised his blood-smeared hands, "Just throw me a dark prison somewhere. Conduct your stupid tests. I've already won anyway, so I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I got enough of what I wanted."

Jiraiya scowled at the defeated brat, who stood with his arms outstretched. He stared at him for a moment, before walking forward. At first, he expected a trap or a gimmick, but Naruto did nothing, even when he got in the teen's face.

"That's, what, the second time you've said that now. What do you mean you've _won_? What is it you've done? What was your mission?"

"To stop that asshole, of course." He shrugged, "Isn't it obvious? I got to stab him in the _eye_, it was fucking brilliant."

"So that's that, huh? Put your arms down brat, it's already been established we don't have anything to bind your arms with that works." The blond obeyed with a petulant huff.

"Hmm." He stared into Naruto's defiant blue eyes, before letting out a sigh. He reached into his vest and pulled out a scroll, handing it to him, "Here. Take this."

Naruto looked at him like he was an idiot. Which he still was, in Naruto's mind anyway. Letting him die back _then_, when his death would have prevented Akatsuki from destroying Konoha, at least in the short term, stopping all this madness from happening in the first place. But what Jiraiya did never made much sense to anybody right? Tsunade had said as much at his funeral.

"I said take it! Are you always this stubborn? Or are you just too stupid to understand?"

Naruto snarled and snatched up the scroll, ripping it open.

"W-What the hell!"

"You're welcome." He turned around and started walking upwards toward the assembled audience, but Naruto lunged forward and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him around.

"What the hell is this?!" He breathed, "Did you forget what the last twenty minutes consisted of? Or did you lose too much blood?!"

"Can't you read?" Jiraiya was holding up remarkably well despite looking like a bloody mess.

"Of course I can you baka! This can't be for me-"

"Sure it is."

"B-But- I- but I-"

"Kid, you're good. Good enough to be put on the fast track for jounin. But you need to work on hiding your emotions. Well-" he paused, "-perhaps that's wrong of me to say. The only reason you have that scroll is because I can tell you don't harbor any ill intent to this village, whoever it is you _really_ are." He swatted the hand on his shoulder and continued to walk away, Naruto keeping up with his large strides, "Rest assured, you're on probation. You will be in constant contact with official and undercover probation officers for an undetermined amount of time. But for now, it's unequivocal. You might be an aberration, but you're just as much a chuunin now as any Konoha shinobi now."

Stunned, Naruto stopped walking. His clones stared in awe of the giant who broke through the crowd, which dispersed in clapping as Jiraiya posed in dripping triumph and started to promote his latest book.

Twenty minutes later (of utter silence), "I haven't changed at all have I? I'm still the biggest idiot I know." He said to the empty field, watching the wind scatter dust. He admired his handiwork with a limp half-hearted smile. Toad prints, pits, slag, mud, dirt, stone, scuff marks, crushed bedrock and all.

As the breeze settled around him, a hidden second scroll dropped from within the first.

Naruto picked it up and began to read...

_Rank: B+ - Estimated Completion Date : November 1st_

_Team Leaders: Gama Jiraiya, Yuuhi Denbu_

_Team Members: Mitarashi Anko (Chuunin 155098), Kurama Naruto (Chuunin 402235), Uchiha Shisui (Chuunin 302345)_

_Mission parameters will be established tomorrow at 0630 in room 017B. Pack light. You will move out after receiving orders. Bring antidotes for common to exotic toxins, as you can afford._

_Jiraiya_

"Oi... what the hell. I'm already getting a mission?" When did he have time to write it down anyway?

What hell... he just wanted to lie down, but having a mission in his hand... he had too much to do today for just having gotten his old job back.

* * *

"How did it go?"

"Well, you did see Gamabunta out that window of yours, right sensei? Or did you lose your glasses somewhere? Oh and sorry about the blood, brat has a thing for lacerations."

A chuckle.

"Let's hope Minato lets his pretty little lass back on active duty soon. I think we're going to need her _special abilities_ on hand, if the capabilities of that brat are any indication."

"Oh, I have no illusions she will be storming up here one of these mornings. Really Jiraiya, your student has an odd taste in women."

"So suddenly now he's _just_ my student? You never let me win at anything."

"Well, at least he _has_ a woman."

"Okay. I can tell I'm not wanted here. I'm gonna go do some research, see ya."

"At least clean yourself up. You'll give those poor girls nightmares as you are."

* * *

The grand Hyuuga archive was not really all that grand. It was musty smelling and there was a particularly rotten stench in one of the ceiling panels, probably a dead mouse or something, not that the all-seeing Hyuuga bothered to clean the nooks and crannies of their house. Rotten lazy bastards.

There were four long book cases. A few bound tomes sat upon their shelves, but the majority of the shelf space was consumed by carefully stacked wrapped-up parchment. The scrolls in the archive were categorized by the year they were written (usually estimated) and not anything else, making the search a pain in the ass, as Hyuuga are winded-bastards who write in sprawling calligraphy, making simple statements difficult to dissect. Their love of flowery speech was only surpassed by their outward stoicism and pride.

There were four Naruto clones working carefully, three of them sitting on the old oaken floor. Unlike the tatami mats that made up the rest of the Hyuuga estate, the archives were made of solid hard wood, with a strong rocky foundation beneath. The walls themselves were supposedly so thick not even the Byakugan could penetrate them.

The Boss was slowly analyzing an interesting historical document on the Hyuuga, rather a collection of writings written by Hiashi's father, the man no longer among the living. It was written in an odd prose that wasn't characteristic of earlier writings.

___to reduce, that is that path of men_

_to some the world is built upon yes_

___to seduce, that is the path of excess_

_to others it is known as a game of chess_

_to pay the price of truth, one cannot use yen_

_to respect its fleetingness, that is zen_

Naruto had already spent hours this morning, or rather, his clones had. And even without dispelling them yet, he could tell the Hyuuga were one messed up clan. All of his poor clones looked like they're going to tear their hair out.

"Boss, please, can we take a break?"

"Break? Can we quit! This is a terrible job. You know I hate to read."

"Dude, we have to read this shit, or Hinata-cha-" a hand clamped tight over his lips, "Don't say that name! We don't want anyone-"

They all turned to the new occupant, an old man with sagging skin, about three-quarters Naruto's size. Almost a dwarf for his age, the shrunken, sunken-faced man with solid white eyes stared from the doorway.

"Kurama-san." An old voice that moved like sound through water, "Correct?"

"Uh yeah." One of the clones answered.

"Understood." And then he stepped further into the old room, taking a seat before one of the clones, his feet folded underneath him.

He was dressed in an over-sized white kimono, its massive sleeves draping over his hands hiding what must have been rail-thin, frail arms. He was bald, with hundreds of creases all along the top of his head.

"Uhh, can we help you?" One of the clones asked to the man that faced the circle of scroll-readers.

"Ooshii." He said.

"Brave?"

He shook his head.

"I think that's his name."

"Correct."

They shared a look, "Boss, what should we do?"

Their boss was too busy reading a scroll, "Get back to work." He grumbled, "We're not even into a tenth of the scrolls yet. And we have a mission tomorrow that's going to take up the rest of the month. We need to get as much done as we can today."

There was a collective sigh, but they continued reading, the old man laughed as he watched them work, his expression inscrutable, though Naruto thought he was amused by his efforts. But who knew? From what little he had read so far, the Hyuuga were just as nuts as the Uchiha. Their elders were probably the craziest of the bunch. Craziness had to be involved if tradition stipulated the sealing of three-year-olds with largely poorly understood ancient clan Fuuinjutsu.

"Hard." The old man commented.

"Huh? Yeah." A clone admitted absently.

Time passed. The man studied with his tall eyes, his wrinkled lips making contortions as he spied openly. It was getting on his nerves. One of his clones beat Boss to the punch, "Can we help you, old man?"

"Maybe."

A bark, "Well, what is it?"

"The council."

And then there was a pause, as it dawned on Boss there were only main branch members with authorization that could be in the room with him. He was a rarity, something that shouldn't be.

"Oh, well, I have permission." Naruto said, lowering the scroll in his hand, "Hiashi-sama said I've got the right to be in here. I'm doing research to help his wife out with- well I guess I can tell you guys. She's sick 'cause of her seal. I'm good with Fuuinjutsu."

"Known."

A grumble, "Great. Could you speak in more than one syllable then? I'm kinda busy, I can't really answer your real questions, be more specific."

He stood, "Sorry." He turned and left, but not before uttering a final word, "Be careful." He closed the door behind him.

Fuckin' weird. But Naruto didn't let that stop him. He kept reading until it was just too dark - he was just too tired. And he was going to be waking up early for a long mission, apparently, so he didn't have the luxury- shit, he needed to buy some supplies too. He'd probably have to mooch of Anko when she got up in the morning.

He was sure that wasn't going to go well.

Naruto stood, instructing his clones to wait a few minutes before bludgeoning him with a nagamaki full of Hyuuga history.

As he left the room, he was surprised to be greeted by four seated Hyuuga. It was nearly midnight and his eyes were red and puffy. He recognized Hizashi among them, a beautiful young woman with long black hair beside him.

"Kurama-kun." She said melodiously, "It is good to see you."

"Oh. Um. Right-"

"Sachiko is fine." She stretched her large plum lips.

Naruto nodded to Hizashi beside her, "Can I help you guys?"

"Your devotion is appreciated, Kurama-san." Hizashi said simply, "We wished to show our support."

Naruto nodded, looking at the small antechamber they were cramped into. "Thanks, I guess. But you guys don't have to do that sort of thing. I have my own reasons for helping, I guess."

"Whatever they might be, I appreciate your help. So does all of the Branch family. I will entrust my sister-in-law to your determined hands."

A lone blond brow raised, "Er, thanks, I guess, Sachiko-chan. I'll do my best."

"I heard that you fought Jiraiya-sama today." Hizashi interrupted, his voice restrained, his face just as emotionless as any other Hyuuga he'd ever met, but Naruto could feel the buzzing in that voice, was it a vibration caused by disbelief? Awe? Pride? He didn't know.

"Really? Word travels fast. Yeah. We had a fight. Wasn't pretty too." Naruto chuckled, "Honestly, reading for all those hours must have done something to my head, 'cause I should be appreciating the fact I'm still alive right now. And not chained up somewhere, too."

"We were right in securing your aid, it seems."

"I wouldn't go that far. Anyway, I'm sorry, but I can't stay and chat." He yawned, "I've got a stupid mission tomorrow, so I'll drop some clones off in the morning, but they'll probably pop after a day or two. My progress on helping out is going to be a little slow at first." He sighed, "My life is just one interruption after the other. But I promise to- I mean, I won't let you guys down. I'll give it my best."

"We understand." Sachiko interrupted her husband.

"Right. Well, anyway, I'm gonna get goin' then." He waved as he moved through the small room, stopping for just a beat to add, "You guys have a great family you know?" he shook his head, "It's huge. Yet you guys are so wasteful. Having such a stupid fight... you have so many people to love. You shouldn't take that shit for granted. One day, you might just have nobody left."

* * *

**AN: **Jiraiya's last name could be Ogata, since that's what it is in the legend he's named after, but I chose Gama, since he's an Orphan. His surname is just something he chose and only uses in official documentation about himself.

This chapter comes across as weak to me, but I'm persevering here. I'd rather just post it and keep the story rolling, because I've exhausted my little mind of ideas. Notably, probably the _**biggest** _complaint I've been getting has been about Naruto not knowing his parents and being relatively trusted by Konoha despite his status as an unknown entity. These are on-going conflicts, things to be solved over another ten chapters or more, so I can understand concerns, frustrations, and disbelief, but I hope everyone can understand that I'm doing my best to address these concerns. I could remove these elements from play by just having Naruto know his true heritage and by having him reveal to the Sandaime that he's biologically related to the current Hokage, or something, like every other time travel story seems to do, but I don't want to do those things, because I want to produce a different, interesting story.

Suffice to say, ninja play pretty complicated games. Naruto is under suspicion. Nobody trusts him, not really. Maybe I need to convey this better. Naruto being accepted as a shinobi of Konoha in this chapter might come off as "author intervention", but consider the strategy: keep your enemies close. They could lock away Naruto in some dungeon, and maybe that would be slightly more believable, but I don't think it would produce an interesting story you guys are willing to find entertaining. In the logic of the story, they could do that and they'd be in their rights, but they probably wouldn't learn anything about Naruto. They wouldn't learn who sent him or why. He'd be an entity locked in a cage. Even if Ibiki could get something out of him, who's to say it would be the information they really need. It's a gamble, but Jiraiya is going to get Naruto close at hand, since he's already been recalled to Konoha.


End file.
